Con Tu Mejor Amiga
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Esta vez no voy a maldecirte, lo que voy a decirte va a cobrarme tu engaño. Pensabas que tú me vendabas los ojos y me desnudaba con otra a mi antojo Quien es al inocente a quien hacen tonta, Pues yo te ponía los cuernos con otra, A quien le jugaban el dedo en la boca a quien le veían la cara de idiota, Cuando tú te ibas también te mentía Pues yo te engañaba Con Tu Mejor Amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad**_ les desea su amiga Shion&amp;Severely.

_**Con Tu Mejor Amiga**_

Quinn y Santana eran una pareja que llevaban 3 años de relación, las cosas estaban bien entre ellas, eso era lo que la gente veía, porque en realidad su relación ya estaba desgastada y se debía a las constantes infidelidades de la latina.

Santana creía que Quinn siempre iba estar con ella, que no la dejaría por las cosas que hacía, la rubia sabía que Santana la engañaba y era por eso de las peleas.

Quinn estaba harta de las infidelidades de latina, se sentía una estúpida por estar cegada por ella, sabía que Santana pensaba que no se daba cuenta de eso, pero en realidad nuestra rubia estaba al corriente de todos sus pasos, pero había algo que la latina no se esperaba que pasara.

Los amigos en común de la latina y la rubia habían organizado una reunión y todos estaban platicando muy animadamente, nadie se daba cuenta de que dos personas cruzaban miradas y se sonreían con ternura, y menos la latina que estaba más ocupada contestando los mensajes que le llegaba.

La fiesta estaba muy bien ambientada, la música era buena por lo que todos estaban disfrutándola, dos personas habían desaparecido de la fiesta y nadie se había dado cuenta.

–**Ummm… no sabes cómo me encanta hacerte el amor**-le susurraba en la oreja

–**Lo mismo que me encanta a mí-**acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica que yacía encima de ella carente de ninguna prenda **–Debemos regresar-**hablo la chica debajo del otro cuerpo

–**Es verdad-**se levantó de encima, las chicas se vistieron entre besos y caricias.

Las dos salieron del cuarto tratando que nadie las viera salir de ahí, una vez que ya estaban cada quien en su lugar, y que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeña escapada respiraron normal, y cuando cruzaron miradas no pudieron evitar recordar lo pasado hace unos momentos.

Una rubia se encontraba sentada en el sillón, en donde momentos antes estaba sentada su novia, sintió algo sonar y vibrar a su lado cuando la bajo la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba del celular de su novia.

La rubia lo tomo y se dio cuenta que habían llamadas perdidas de una tal Brittany, reviso y se encontró con mensajes de su novia hacia la otra chica y viceversa, siguió revisando y se encontró con fotos de Santana con otra chica, una rubia ojos azules, esta vez no sintió la ira acumularse en su interior, esta vez no sintió absolutamente nada.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar y los minutos sintió como la latina se sentaba a su lado, de reojo vio como revisaba el teléfono y escucho llegarle un mensaje, al instante vio como se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara, Santana dejo el teléfono y se voltio a ver a la rubia.

_Habla te escucho de nuevo,_

_Sé que lo que vas a decirme, _

_Sé que vas a mentirme sin rodeos _

_Eres tan predecible y a la vez insensible._

La latina miraba a la rubia para decirle otra de sus mentiras, pero esta vez no le saldría nada bien.

–**Quinn me tengo que ir, un cliente me necesita y tengo que estar con el-**le mentía, al rubia sonrió no creyéndose nada

–**Sí, tú me crees tan tonta ¿verdad?-**le dice

– **¿De qué hablas?-**pregunta

– **¿De qué hablo?-**le mira

_Juras que me tomas el pelo,_

_Que otra vez me creído yo tu cuento,_

_Descubrí sus llamadas perdidas sus mensajes de texto y sus fotografías,_

_Esta vez no voy a maldecirte,_

_O que voy a decirte va cobrarme tu engaño. _

La latina tenía el presentimiento que la rubia estaba la tanto de este nuevo engaño, por lo que la miro.

–**Sí, ¿de qué hablas?-**le pregunto

–**esta vez no voy a gritar ni a insultar**-dijo mirándola seria **–no soy tonta Santana-**le miro **–crees que no se de las llamadas perdidas, los mensajes de texto y las fotografías de esa tal Britt**-le acusa

–**Quinn…-**intenta

–**Nada santana…-**la calla para ese entonces la música se ha detenido y todos están viendo la pelea y más unos ojos color chocolate que no sabe con exactitud que sentir

_Pensabas que tú me vendabas los ojos _

_Y me desnudaba con otra a mi antojo, _

_Quien es al inocente a quien hacen tonta, _

_Pues yo te ponía los cuernos con otra, _

_A quien le jugaban el dedo en la boca a quien le veían la cara de idiota, _

_Cuando tú te ibas también te mentía _

_Pues yo te engañaba con tu mejor amiga._

La rubia estaba por confesarle a su novia su secreto, pero lo hacía porque ya no podía seguir con esa relación, una que era solo de mentiras, porque por ella ya nos sentía nada.

–**Bueno…-**le miro **–es hora que te sea sincera-**la latina le miro **–creías que me tenías ciega, pues entérate que me desnudaba con otra a mi antojo, a ver Santana quien es la inocente ahora, a quien hacen tonta ¿eh?-**la latina se quedó con la boca abierta

–**me… me…-**no podía decir nada, todas las personas murmuraban entre ellas, una chica abría grandemente los ojos por lo que se avecinaba

–**a quien crees que le jugaban el dedo en la boca, si Santana a ti te veía la cara de idiota-**la latina estaba que empezaba enfurecer por la declaración **–pues Santana déjame decirte que yo también te mentía cuando te ibas, porque yo te engañaba con tu mejor amiga-**confeso y en eso su mirada se encontró con la chocolate **–así es Santana, te engaño con Rachel-**le miro, latina busco a la morena que estaba prácticamente en shock por lo declarado

– **¡Maldita traidora!-**escupió e intento ir hacia ella con intensión de golpearla

–**ni te atrevas Santana, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada cuando tú, has sido la primera en faltar a esta relación, no fue una vez, si no fueron muchas, y yo te perdonaba, pero ahora ya no puedo, porque ahora mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, asi que está aquí llegamos, no voy a negar que viví muchos momentos hermosos contigo pero eso se acabó**-le miro, la latina bajaba la cabeza **–esa chica con la que sales Santana, se ve que es buena, no juegues con ella como lo hiciste conmigo, nadie se merece eso, y por último se feliz…-**dijo antes de alejarse de la latina, que dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Todos estaban mudos ante lo que acaba de acontecer, la rubia camino hacia donde estaba la morena, que a un no salía de la impresión por lo que había pasado.

–**Vamos Rach**-le tendió la mano **–ya nada nos impide estar juntas-**le sonrió, y la morena tomo su mano **–no era la forma que tenía pensado, pero ya está hecho-**la morena sonrió

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche de la rubia, las dos chicas iban sonriendo, la rubia arranco y ese era el inicio de una relación sin mentiras y sin engaños.

–**te amo-**chillo la morena

–**Yo también te amo**-le correspondió la rubia

Las dos emprendieron un viaje de no retorno hacia una relación más seria, un viaje a otra etapa en su vida.

**N2:**

Este el one-shot que había dicho, espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Años Despues

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Feliz Año Nuevo **_ les desea su amiga Shion&amp;Severely, y porque lo pedido es deuda, les dejo con un regalo un segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

* * *

_**Con Tu Mejor Amiga**_

_**Años después**_

Los años pasaron desde el dia que Quinn rompiera con Santana, las cosas entre Rachel y ella no fueron fáciles, y más porque amigos en común con la latina las tachaban de traicioneras, aunque sabían que Santana era una santa, pero también estaban conscientes que no era la manera de hacerle pagar.

Pero con el tiempo esos amigos se calmaron y la relación de las dos chicas siguió bien, hasta que dos años después decidieron contraer matrimonio y así lo hicieron se casaron y desde eso las cosas están mejor que nunca.

Si de la boda habían ya pasado 18 años, ¿sí? Bueno sacando al cuanta llevaban ya 21 años estando juntas, 20 de ser novias oficiales y 18 de haberse casado, después de un año de casarse decidieron tener un bebe, ya si es como Elizabeth Fabray-Berry llego a su vida.

Y es por ella que las dos mujeres se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, ya que su hija de 17 años por primera vez llevaría a cenar a su novia, sabían que su hija Beth o Eli como quieran llamarle, estaba realmente enamorada, porque des las tres novias que ha tenido era a la primera que llevaría a la casa y con todo y padres, lo que les hacía ver que las cosas iban en serio.

Las Faberry no conocían a la susodicha en persona pero Beth les había contado toda acerca de ella, eso si ella nunca se imaginarían de quien era hija al chica, y esa misma noche lo descubrirían.

– **¿Cómo crees que sea?-**preguntaba la morena a su esposa

–**no tengo la menor idea, pero si quieres le preguntamos a Michele ella debe saber cómo es la novia de su hermana-**le miro, mientras terminaba el puré de papa

–**no, mejor hay que esperar, no recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato-**sonrió

–**Cierto-**ella negó con la cabeza

Siguieron cocinando hasta que sintieron como a las dos le abrazaban los pies, por lo que casi pegan un grito, bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con dos pequeñas apresando sus piernas, la rubia dejo lo que hacía para agacharse y tomar a la pequeña en brazos

–**Enana ¿Qué haces?-**le llenaba la carita de besos, y la morena hacia lo mismo con la otra

– **¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-**pregunto al morena

–**Yo las trajes-**entro una morenita de 15 años

–**Michele sabes que ellas no deben entrar a la cocina-**le regaño a su hija la morena

–**Lo se mama, pero yo las estaba vigilando-**le respondido

–**Lo puedo notar**-le serio su madre rubia **–llévate a Alice y Elise a jugar en la sal y ve que no se ensucien que tu hermana y las vistió para la cena-**le pido

–**Está bien-**le sonrió y tomo a Elise de los brazos de su morena madre y tomo de la mano a la pequeña Alice para llevarlas fuera de la cocina.

Una vez que las tres niñas se fueron ella volvieron a lo suyo, después de media hora terminaron, y se dirigieron a su cuarto para darse un merecido baño para cambiarse y esperar la hora en que llegarían los padres y al novia de su hija.

Una hora después las dos mujeres estaban ya listas así que bajaron a la sal donde su hija mediana y su gemelas esperaban que Beth bajara, se sentaron y empezaron a jugar con sus gemelas, la rubia hija no se hizo esperar bajo con un hermoso vestido de color blanco que le sentaba de maravilla, su hermoso cabello rubia y sus ojos chocolate.

–**Estas hermosa Beth-**le dijo su morena madre

– **¿De verdad?-**pregunto

–**Sí, estás realmente preciosa-**le confirmo su madre rubia

Se sentaron para platicar y para que Beth les platicara un poco a acerca de us novia no querían quedar mal con los padres de esta con la misma, después de estar por 20 minutos el timbre sonó, por lo que la misma rubia hija fue la que se levantó abrir.

Al hacerlo se encontró con su latina novia que le sonrió, y detrás de esta sus madres una latina y una rubia ojos azules iguales que la de al chica.

–**buenas noches-**saludo la novia con una sonrisa

–**buenas noches Alexz-**le sonrió a su novia

–**buenas noches Elizabeth-**saludo la latina

–**buenas noches señora López**-le sonrió

–**Nada de señora dime Santana-**le pidió

–**ok, Santana, pero también llámame Beth-**le pidió

–**Por mí no hay problema**-le dijo

–**Buenas noches Beth-**le sonrió la ojiazul

–**un gusto seño…-**no termino porque fue interrumpida

–**nada de señora cariño, dime Brittany que seremos familia-**le sonrió a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

–**pasen, por favor-**les dijo, Beth tomo la mano de su novia y las entrelazo y así camino seguida de sus ahora suegras hasta la sala donde sus madres.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta la sala, sus madres estaban de espaldas por lo que no las veían venir.

–**Mamas**-les llamo, las dos mujeres se levantaron y voltearon a ver a las recién llegas pero su ojos se abrieron como platos al igual el de las otras dos.

–**Santana-**dijo Q

–**Quinn, Rachel-**las miraba sorprendida

– **¿Se conocen?-**preguntaron Beth y Alexz al mismo tiempo

–**ehhh… si…. Fue hace tiempo-**les trato de sonreír Quinn

–**Sí, bastante tiempo-**corroboro la latina con una mueca en lugar de sonrisa

La verdad es que ninguna se esperaban que se volverían encontrar de ese modo, y menos que su hijas fueran pareja, para dejar el incómodo momento pasaron al comedor para cenar, la cena paso sin problemas hablando de remas triviales y no volviendo hablar de nada que se relacionara como se conocieron.

La cena termino y las dos novias se disculparon para que Beth le enseñara la casa a la chica, mientras Michele se llevó a su hermanitas a costarlas a su cuarto ya que ellas dos estaban completamente dormidas, dejando asi a las mayores solas.

–**Así que… ¿siguen juntas?**-pregunto la latina

–**si… Santana… nosotras no volvimos hablar desde ese dia… creo que es momento que nosotras nos disculpemos por haberte lastimado de esa manera y traicionar tu confianza-**hablo la morena

–**no tengo nada que perdonar, no niego que doliera porque eres mi mejor amiga Rachel, pero eso ya es pasado además yo le hacía lo mismo Quinn siempre y ella me lo perdono, por eso yo también deberia pedirte perdón Quinn por mi comportamiento, no te lo merecías pero no lo comprendí hasta que tú me hiciste lo mismo, es por eso que no hay que perdonar nada-**les sonrió **–ustedes son felices y yo lo soy con esta hermosa mujer**-les mostro esposa

Después de esa pequeña platica las cosas fluyeron con normalidad, Santana les conto que hizo después de que ellas le dijeran que estaban juntas, les dijo que se fue un tiempo a Boston, cuando regreso busco a Britt con la intensión de decirle al verdad, pero esta le sorprendió diciendo que ya lo sabia y desde ese instante empezaron una relación formal, y 4 años después se casaron cuando sus pequeñas Valeria Alexandra y Valkiria Noami ya tenían 2 años, si las chicas habían tenido gemelas, le contaron que Valkiria estaba por llegar a buscarlas ya que la chica tenia entrenamiento de soccer y no podía ir a cenar.

Las Faberry les platicaron que su relación no fue fácil ya que amigos en común las tachaban de traicioneras, pero lo superaron y se casaron y un año después tuvieron a Elizabeth, y cuando esta tenía 2 años tuvieron a Michele y hace tres tuvieron a las gemelas Alice y Elise, les contaron que no esperaban encontrarlas de esta manera, y menos que fuerana ser familia en estas condiciones, reían por las anécdotas contadas.

Beth y Alexz regresaron y se unieron en la plática, al igual que Michele que regreso y todas platicaban cuando el timbre sonó, y Michele por ser la que más estaba cerca ella fue abrir, y su boca se abrió a no más poder cuando vio a la latina que estaba parada ahí, con el uniforme de futbol llena de lodo y sudor.

–**Buenas noches-**saludo **–soy Valkiria vine por mis madres-**dijo con una sonrisa

–**Ehhh… si yo soy Michele-**trago grueso **–pasa, pasa-**le dijo nerviosa

–**Gracias-**entro a la casa y la podre morena respiraba fuertemente, que era lo que había sentido.

Cuando llego a la sala vio que todos estaban platicando y ella trataba de no mirar a la chica recién llegada para evitar sonrojarse, después de media hora más de platica las López-Pierce pasaron a retirarse, Beth se despido de su novia, las Faberry de sus ahora amigas, y bueno… Michele se hizo la despistada, y trato de irse de ahí sin despedirse de la gemela de la novia de su hermana, por lo que fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua para cuando regresara ya se habrían ido, lo que no se esperaba es que Valkiria la siguiera.

– **¿Por qué huyes de mí?-**pregunto acercándose a donde estaba la chica

– **¡Ahh!-**pego un gritito **–me asustaste**-se tomaba el pecho

–**No era mi intensión**-le sonrió **–yo no huyo-**le dijo

–**pues a mí me parece que si-**se acercó a ella hasta dejarla acorralada entre su cuerpo y mesa de la cocina

–**No…-**estaba nerviosa y no la miraba

–**Si…-**se acercó **–mírame-**le pidió tomando en su ano al cara de la chica apura que lo hiciera y estampando sus labios con los de ella, un beso que las dos disfrutaron

– **¿Qué haces?-**la empujo para separarse

–**lo que he deseado hacer desde que te vi-**contesto como si fuera lo más obvio

–**En tu vida lo vuelvas a hacer-**fue lo último que dijo antes de empujar a la latina e irse de la cocina

– **¡demonios!-**se maldijo la chica y salió también para irse de la casa.

La chica salió y se subio al coche en al parte de atrás porque ahora serian su madre Santana la que lo llevara, podía ver a esa morena que le estaba haciendo latir el corazón, en eso estaba que ni se fijó en que momento su hermana entro.

–**te gusto la chica ¿no es así?-**le pregunto

–**No-**negó

–**eres una mala mentirosa pero haya tu-**le dijo **–solo te advierto, la chica tiene novio y es mejor que no intentes nada-**le informo, la latina se quedó de a cuadros tras la información demasiado tarde, por lo que negó con la cabeza, la morenita podía ver a la chica en la ventana y la veía con furia, cuando las madres de las dos gemelas se despidieron subieron al su camioneta con la promesa de encontrarse otra vez.

–**Que inesperado fue eso-**dijo Quinn

–**Concuerdo contigo-**le sonrió a su esposa **–entremos-**las cuatro entraron

– **¿Y qué les pareció Alexz?-**pregunto Beth

–**Que es una chica muy ionteligente y que llegara bastante lejos-**le sonrió su adre rubia

–**Además de que es muy educada y humilde-**agrego la morena

– **¿Verdad que si?-**tenía una enorme sonrisa

–**Por supuesto**-le sonrió

– **¿Y a ti Michele que te pareció la gemela de la novia de tu hermana?**-pregunto

–**Normal-**dijo y se dio la vuelta, tratando de olvidar el sabor de los labios de la otra chica **–tengo novio, y lo quiero-**se recordó **–y esa chica no va a venir a trastornar mi vida-**se aseguró antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Abajo Beth se retiró a su cuarto y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, las dos se sentaron en el sillón más grande.

– **¿Te esperabas eso?-**pregunto

–**jamás-**se dejó abrazar por su mujer **–me imagine que terminaríamos así, y volver a encontrarnos con ella, mucho menos que nuestras hijas estarían juntas-**la rubia le acariciaba su cabello ahora corto, ya no era su melena larga era corto

–**ni yo, pero me siento aliviada al fin pudimos cerrar ese círculo, ahora podemos entablar una relación de amistada verdadera-**le beso al frente

–**De eso estoy yo también segura-**se dejó consentir por su esposa.

_Si ese era lo que ellas habían formado desde hace años, una familia unida que ahora se uniría a otra, de la cual nunca se imaginaron, relaciones que se están estabilizados, y relaciones que están por nacer._

_Así era la vida de las mujeres que años atrás estaban envueltas en una traición, ya que una la engaño con su mejor amiga, la amiga que se volvió el amor de su vida._

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 Te odio

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Areli Escobar**__**, **__**The Evil Queen777,**____**Guest**__**, **__**cc91**__**, **__** .56**__**, **__**Pao Vargas**____por su comentario._

_**Con Tu Mejor Amiga**_

_**Chapter 3: Te odio**_

Varios habían pasado desde que Quinn y Rachel se encontraron con Santana de nuevo, y las dos primeras estaban agradecido que las cosas se hubieran aclarado ya, porque aunque no lo mencionaban alguna vez imaginaron que tendrían que buscarla para cerrar ese círculo, pero en su vida se imaginaron que acabarían con emparentar gracias a su hijas.

Beth estaba feliz de que por fin sus madres conocían a su novia, y es que en verdad estaba enamorada de esa latina que en un principio se hacían la vida imposible pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando se enteró que su chica tenía una gemela no se lo creía, pero al ver que las dos chicas eran idénticas solo pudo decir ¡Wow!

Pero había un miembro de la familia Fabray-Berry que no estaba para nada de contenta con los acontecimientos anteriores, ya que todavía podía recordar a esa chica odiosa, la cual se había atrevido a besarla sin su consentimiento, pero lo que más le molestaba ella es que la chica le había hecho sentir maripositas en el estómago.

Nuestras Faberrys estaban terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando una Beth muy feliz bajaba, para solo tomar un jugo de naranja.

–**Me voy-**dijo saliendo de la cocina

–**Eli… tienes que esperar a Michele-**le recordó su morena madre

–**dile que la veo en el coche, que si no se apura la voy a dejar-**grito saliendo

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una Michele con signos de a ver dormido mal, se aparecía en la cocina tomándose su vaso de leche para después robarse un panqueque e irse a encontrarse con su hermana.

–**Michele… no te vayas atragantar-**le dijo la rubia al ver como se metía casi completo el panqueque a la boca

–**nof procofef…-**decia saliendo

En la entrada ya estaba una Beth mirándose en el retrovisor a ver si se veía bien su brillo, cuando la morena entro al carro

–**Vámonos-**le dijo tragando lo que tenía en al boca

Su hermana solo sonrió al ver como devoraba el panquecito para luego arrancar con dirección a la escuela, cuando llegaron Alexz ya estaba esperando a su novia, pero no solo ella si no que la gemela de la chica también estaba ahí.

–**Buenos días amor-**saludo a su chica

–**hola vida-**saludo la latina a su novia dándole un beso en la boca, al separarse se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica

–**Hola Valkiria-**le dio un beso en la mejilla

–**Que sorpresa verte aquí-**le decia sonriendo, en cambio la incomodidad de Michele lo notaba Val que solo sonreía con sorna

–**la veras más seguido, mis madres la han cambiado a esta escuela por petición de ella-**informo

–**Que bien-**sonrió, sin notar que la molestia de Michie crecía y más ahora que la chica estaría en la misma escuela que ella

–**Beth… vamos que se nos hará tarde-**hablo sin tratar de ocultar su molestia

–**cierto… ¿realmente te quieres ir a tu salón o te vas a encontrar con Oli…?-**dijo pícaramente mientras le daba un codazo

–**que si es así…-**sonrió al recordar a su novio, a la que no le agrada para nada eso fue a Valkiria que donde antes había una sonrisa socarrona al ver la incomodidad de la morena tras su presencia se borró para quedar seria.

–**Entonces vamos…-**le sonrió, las tres empezaron a caminar, llegaron a los pasillos para dejar sus cosas en su casilleros, no sé si era cosa del destino o algo así, ya que el casillero asignado para Valkiria quedaba a lado de la de Michele

–**hola hermosa…-**le saludo al tenerla a lado mientras metía sus libros y tomaba el que le iba a servir esa hora **– ¿no vas a saludarme?-**pregunto al ver que la de pelo color castaño no le hacía caso **–vamos Michie… salúdame como es debido…-**se estaba acercando a la chica, sus hermanas estaban su mundo que ni se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba

–**No me llames Michie-**se quejó **–dio que lo hagan…-**le miro con furia tratando de alejarse de ella

–**tú lo odias… a me gusta más para ti Michie…-**la iba arrinconar de nuevo pero… alguien hablo a la chica

–**Michele…-**un joven bastante apuesto, de un hermoso cabello rubio, unos ojazos azules su piel blanca y una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental llegaba hasta ella **–amor te extrañe mucho… no pude hablarte ayer… porque entrene con el equipo… y cuando llegue a casa mama me pidió que la acompañara a ella y a mami a cenar con unas viejas amigas… asi que perdón…-**se disculpaba el chico, sin darse cuenta de la presencia d ela otra chica que torció la boca la escucha como él llamaba a la morena

– **¡ey Oli! Mi vida respira…-**le sonrió tontamente, causando una clara molestia en la latina parada ahí **–hablas muy rápido… y no tienes por qué disculparte lo entiendo perfectamente, además ayer yo también estuve en una cena con los padres de la novia de Beth…-**le informo

–**es verdad me habías dicho…-**la chica le sonrió

–**dejemos eso… ya que no me has saludado como se debe-**le reprendió, el chico solo negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse para capturar los labios de la chica que correspondió con gusto.

La rubia gemela que estaba seria al ver el beso sintió como le oprimían el pecho, sentía su corazón doler como jamás le habai pasado, desde la noche en que había probado los labios de la morena no podía sacársela de la cabeza, sentía la necesidad de volver a sentirlos, por lo mismo había hecho que la cambiaran de escuela para poder estar con ella, pero esto no se lo esperaba.

–**Cof… cof… interrumpo**-hablo con molestia en la voz la otra chica

–**ehhh… no…-**el chico trato de negar al verse sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción de la chica

–**sí, claro que interrumpes, que no ves que estamos ocupados…-**le gruño prácticamente, y todo porque el recuerdo de su beso se pasaba por su cabeza

–**Barbra…-**le llamo por su primer nombre, la morena sabía que si le llamaba de esa forma era porque no le gustaba como había hablado a esa chica

–**lo siento… mira Oli, ella es la gemela de la novia de Beth, Oliver te presento a Valkiria López-Pierce**-señalo a la chica **–Valkiria te presento a Oliver Wilde-Rose…-**el chico le sonrió sinceramente, lo que ocasionó que sintiera una irritación la latina, ya que él era el chico casi perfecto lo que a ella la dejaba como una tonta ya que no podría luchar contra el de esa manera

–**mucho gusto Valkiria, como ya dijo mi novia soy Oliver Wilde-Rose, soy el Quarterback de los Wolf Black´s de la escuela-**entrelazo su mano con la de su novia

–**un gusto Oliver…-**miro a Michele que estaba incomoda **–hace cuento eres quarterback?-**pregunto

–**Desde hace dos años-**le sonrió

– **¿eso quiere decir que estas en último año?-**estaba sorprendida

–**acertaste… y ya sé porque lo preguntas, lo dices porque Michele tiene 15 y está en primero año, yo estoy en el último y tengo 18 ¿no es así?**-la rubia torció la boca

–**Si…-**dijo entre dientes

–**no te preocupes… mis madres se encargaron de darme el ejemplo de cómo tratar a una mujer… amo a Barbra y la respeto, jamás le obligaría hacer nada que ella no quisiera…-**declaro, la morena negó con la cabeza sonriendo como enamorada, pero también un poco contrariada por la repentina honestidad de su novio además de la curiosidad de la otra que más bien parecía celosa

–**bueno Oli amor, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a ella, realmente apenas y tenemos unos días de conocernos, no es ni siquiera una miaga, así que ella no es importante-**aseguro seria, pudo ver cierto dolor en los ojos de la chica, pero a ella que el importaba, ella quería a su novio y ninguna persona y menos una chica que se creía con derecho sobre ella **–vamos amor, que ya tengo que estar en mi salón-**jalo a su novio

–**fue un gusto conocerte Valkiria…-**casi le grito al verse arrastrado por su novia

–**te odio…-**susurro al ver a los dos irse

–**no, no lo haces…-**una voz de tras de ella la sorprendió, se voltio despacio y se encontró con una castaña ojos verdes **–hola… soy Emily Wilde-Rose soy la hermana de Oliver…-**sonrió

–**Ehhh… hola…-**le miro seria

–**perdón por meterme en tu debate… pero como te dije no la odias, realmente te gusta, pero no lo aceptas… ¿estoy en lo cierto verdad?-**la rubia le fulmino para luego suspirar con derrota

–**no te lo voy negar esa chica me tiene de cabeza, jamás me había pasado esto y es la primera vez que una mujer me llama la atención, siempre había tenido claro mis sexualidad, pero desde que la conocí hizo que mi corazón latiera como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de mis ex novios-**confeso

–**bueno… realmente te aconsejo que definas que es lo que sientes por ella, y no te lances al ruedo son saber torear porque vas a salir corneada, te lo digo porque Oliver es mi hermano, él es una chico encantador, guapo y sexy, buena persona, amable, sincero y muy respetuoso gracias a mis madres y eso lo tengo bien claro y creo que todos lo saben… pero también sé que lo que Mich siente por él no es amor, es más bien un gran cariño por su apoyo cuando lo necesito, yo te voy ayudar a enamorarla pero primero tienes que definir qué es lo que quieres y sientes antes de hacerlo, porque Michele no se merece ser confundida…-**le sonrió

–**gracias…-**le miro **–tu… ¿también te gustan las chicas?-**pregunto, la chica le miro alzo una ceja y se soltó a reir

–**que buena broma, pero no te niego que puedo reconocer cuando una chica esta buena… pero tengo bien definido mis preferencias y las chicas no me van…-**aseguro con una enorme sonrisa

–**me alegro… yo creo que hare lo que me dices y luego de que lo haga podré hacer lo que crea bueno…-**la otra asintió **–me voy tengo algebra y no quiero llegar tarde…-**le comento

– **¿Estas con Gustav?-**le pregunto

–**Sí, es lo que dice mi horario…-**miro el papel

–**te recomiendo que corras… es bastante estricto con lo del horario, te veré después…-**la otra solo agito su mano en signo de adiós y salió corriendo en busca del salón que sería para ella **–espero que no salgas lastimado Oliver, te quiero pero sé muy bien que Michele te quiere mas no te ama, y eso será muy doloroso para ti…-**susurraba mientras se iba a su salón.

_**Casa Fabray-Berry…**_

Quinn Fabray-Berry se encontraba dándole el desayuno a sus gemelas, mientras esperaba por su esposa que estaba en la habitación dándose un baño, porque tenía una reunión importante con un empresario que quería abrir una escuela de talentos en Nueva York.

–**vamos Alice… come-**le daba el tenedorcito para que ella lo hiciera sola ya que la pequeña no quería que se al diera ella

–**Shi…-**chillaba llevándose a la boca el pedazo de hot cakes

–**Elise…-**le miro ya que la pequeña comía y se manchaba toda **–ven aquí…-**le limpiaba la carita

La morena baja las escaleras para entrar en la cocina y encontrara su hermosa esposa y sus hijas de esa manera hicieron que una enorme sonrisa se le formara en el rostro

–**amor…-**llamo entrando **–ya me voy-**le informo

–**estaba bien…-**sonrió, la morena se acercó le dio un beso en los labios

–**Adiós diablillos**-le beso la coronilla a cada una de sus nenas que le sonreía feliz

–**mami…-**chillaron cuando les repartió besos por todos lados

–**Rach… nena se te hará tarde-**le recordó al rubia

–**cierto Lucy, me voy nos vemos al rato…**-salió para irse

–**Si será tonta su mama…-**lo grito y las niñas rieron

– **¡Te escuche Lucy!-**le devolvieron el grito

–**ese era la idea…-**grito de nuevo y las niñas le apoyaron aporreando sus tenedores en la mesa

–**Tonta mami-**chillaban, al rubia solo negó con la cabeza al ver como habían dejado la mesa y lo feliz que estaban las pequeñas, en eso sintió como algo se untaba en sus pies

–**mini…-**le hablo la gatita de color gris que se restregaba en ella **–tienes hambre ¿no pequeña?-**la gatita maulló viéndola con esa par de ojos muy parecidos a los de ella se levantó y le dio su alimento a la gatita que ronroneo feliz

–**Lista niñas…-**al ver que ya habían comido todo lo que había en su plato

Una vez que ellas estaban listas de comer se las llevó a su habitación para darles un baño, para esperar la llegada de su esposa y de sus hijas del colegio, las niñas estaban jugando en la sala horas después, eran la 2 y Rachel le mando un mensaje diciendo que llegaba en media hora que estaba en camino, sus hijas estaban por llegar.

– **¡La odio!-**eso grito fue lo primero que escucho Quinn cuando se abría la puerta, inmediatamente vio cómo su morena hija entraba bañada de algún liquido rojo

–**Michele ¿qué te ha pasado?-**le pregunto

–**me ha pasado que una idiota, estúpida e incompetente me ha echado un granizado encima, ¿y quieres saber quién fue esa maldita?-**su madre asintió **–fue la gemela estúpida de Valerie la novia de Beth, esa maldita de Valkiria, la odio mama, la odio-**grito corriendo a su habitación, en eso que Beth entraba de la mano de Valeria seguida una cabizbaja Valkiria que también estaba manchada de esa liquido

–**Beth…-**llamo a su hija mayor **– ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado?-**pidió

–**sí, mira mama… lo que pasa es que Michele estaba en el campo de futbol viendo entrenar a Oliver, y bueno Valkiria estaba jugando con un balón, pero al patear el balo esta reboto en un poste y se desvió dándole a la Emily la amiga de Michele la cual traía un granizado y bueno este cayó encima de ella, cuando Kiria fue a disculparse Michele no reacciono muy bien ya que le tiro el resto del granizado encima, y eso fue lo que paso-**conto, la rubia miro a la chica que mantenía la mirada abajo

–**Valkiria no te preocupes, no te culpo ha sido un accidente ya verás que Michele lo comprenderá pronto-**trataba de animarla

–**no lo creo… al parecer no le caigo para nada bien-**decia

–**bueno… dejemos eso por la paz… ¿se quedan a comer? Mi esposa debe estar por llegar-**informaba

–**Nos encantaría, pero creo que Valkiria debería ir a cambiarse a la casa…-**señalo a su gemela que estaba toda llena del granizado

–**Bueno… entonces para la próxima**-sonrió

–**Por supuesto**-acepto

Beth acompaño a la salida se despidió de su novia y cuñada antes de regresar a donde su madre rubia la esperaba con una sonrisa de lado.

–**no sé qué le pasa Michele ma, pero de algo estoy segura es que Valkiria no es de su agrado, la veo muy tensa cuando ella está presente-**le contaba

–**Ya hablaremos tu mami y yo con ella después, ve a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto dile a Michele que se lave las manos y baje que apenas llegue su madre comeremos-**le pidió

–**Claro mama-**le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras

– **¡dios! Estas niñas me sacaran canas verdes…-**suspiro

– **¿Por qué?-**una voz detrás de ella le pregunto

–**Rachel… me has asustado-**le decia con la mano en el pecho

–**Lo siento…-**se disculpó

–**No te preocupes…-**le sonrió **–lo digo por tus hijas… son unos demonios creo que mejor comemos y después te cuento por qué-**la morena asintió

Las dos caminaron hacia la sala donde las gemelas al ver llegar a su madre morena, corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla ante eso la morena las cogió en brazos mientras la rubia sonreía feliz ante la imagen.

Y es que quien iba a pensar que después de que se descubriera su engaño con aquella morena, iba hacer feliz de esa manera con la misma.

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo **Confusiones**

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	4. Chapter 4 Confusiones

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Cc91: **__jeje tienes toda la razón… de ese me he dado cuenta esta vez… es que estaba escribiendo y bueno se me fue la mano… o realmente estaba pensando en una rubia, eso bueno gracias por hacérmelo notar, y si vez cosas más así, me la dices por favor._

_**Pao Vargas: **__creo que he tomado ti consejo eso de hablar con Michele, lo han hecho y creo que la chica debe tomar su decisión, ya que su confusión podría dañar a no solo a ella si no también a los involucrados._

_**Guest: **__Agradezco tu comentario y aquí esta otro capítulo espero sea de tu agrado_

_A los que solo me leen y me poden Follow o a favoritos, gracias!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Confusiones**_

La comida había pasado con Rachel platicándoles como le fue con la reunión con los coreanos, todos estaban atentas a lo que la mujer morena decia, Quinn estaba impresionada de que su esposa lograra convencerá esos asiáticos tan conservadores de abrir una empresa de talentos en el país, realmente eso ayudaría para descubrir a nuevas estrellas y a lanzar a muchos que han luchado por años.

Beth estaba muy emocionada al escuchar eso, ya que conocía a su madre y sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer con la música, estaba muy orgullosa de poder ser hija de Rachel Berry la gran productora de música y busca talentos, y su madre rubia no se quedaba atrás ya que por ser la gran fotógrafa que era mundialmente conocida era lo más genial que le podía pasar.

La única que no había dicho ni pio era Michele que estaba solamente jugando su comida, su mente no estaba en lo que estaban diciendo, si no estaba en que era lo que realmente sentía por Oliver y por la odiosa según ella Valkiria, es que no podía concebir que en unos días de conocer a aquella chica su mundo se estuviera viendo afectado por eso.

Tanto Rachel y Quinn se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba su hija, ellas sabían que algo le estaba pasando no era normal en ella, conocían perfectamente a su hija y su comportamiento de las últimos días no era como era el habitual, por lo que solo se miraron y con la mirada dieron a entender que hablarían hoy mismo, Beth se intuía algo pero no quería hablar sin tener pruebas para ya lo haría.

Al terminar de comer Beth pidió ser ella quien se encargara de los trastes y sus madres entendieron que era para que pudieran hablar con Michele, las gemelas quedaron a cargo de la rubia mayor que estaba encantada con las gemelas, la morena ojos amelados se fue a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra, por lo que su madres le siguieron hasta su cuarto.

–**Michele abre-**pedía la rubia después de tocar

–**Voy…-**contesto la chica abriendo la puerta **– ¿qué paso mamas?-**preguntaba

–**Creo que necesitamos hablar…-**le miraba

– **¿De qué?**-las dos mujeres se miraron

–**de cómo te estas comportando los últimos días, nos hemos dado cuenta que no eres la misma, es como si tuvieras algo pero no nos quieres decir**-la chica bajo la mirada

–**Pasen…-**se hizo a un lado para que entraran

Las dos madres entraron al cuarto de su hija y se sentaron en la cama, mientras esta se sentó en el sillón que tenía a un lado de su ventana en la que se sentaba en las noches de luna y cuando había un cielo estrellado para verlo, se sentó ahí con las piernas recogidas y con la barbilla asentada en las rodillas mientras miraba a la nada.

Rubia y morena permanecían en silencio queriendo darle tiempo a su hija para que fuera ella quien tomara el primer paso para contarles sin que sintiera que la estaban forzando, después de unos 10 minutos fue la propia chica que empezó a relatarles detalle por detalle de que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Las esposas escucharon atentas a lo que su hija le decia y explicaba, les conto como sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio por primera vez a Valkiria, como esta le coqueteaba durante la cena de presentación de la novia de Beth, les conto como la chica la había besado ocasionando una revolución en su estómago como nunca nadie lo había hecho, les decia lo que sentía y como estaba ya que no podía pasarle esto, estaba con Oliver un niño que desde un principio le había demostrado respeto y lo seguía haciendo, un chico que solo le entregaba sinceridad, amor y comprensión.

Quinn suspiraba ante todo esto sabía que esto sería muy duro de enfrentar para su pequeña no estaba acostumbrada de que alguien viniera a poner su mundo patas arriba, sabía que lo que su hija estaba viviendo era al negación por lo que empezaba asentir, la morena estaba igual ya que ella misma conocía lo que era pasar por esa etapa, ella se había negado todo el tiempo lo que era porque no quería darle la razón a las personas que decían que dos personas del mismo sexo creando a una niño solo criaban hijos homosexuales, pero después de una tiempo entendió y comprendió que eso no se escogía, era algo más bien del corazón.

La morenita veía a la nada por no saber que sentir, qué hacer con todo lo que sentía en este momento, les conto que Oliver le trataba muy bien pero no sentía lo que debería sentir como cuando Valkiria se acercaba, les contaba como la chica hacía de todo para acercarse para entablar una conversación pero siempre buscaba una manera para que la latina no lo hiciera.

Termino de contarles y tenía la cabeza gacha, sus madres se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron tratando de consolarla, la chica se dejó hacer porque lo necesitaba.

–**Tranquila amor…**-le hablaba la morena **–todo estará bien, solo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, sigue tus sentimientos no dejes pasar lo que quieres por lo que debes, se libre y si tienes esta confusión, tienes con quien hablar para poder aclararlos, Oliver es un buen chico no se merece que estés confundida y esa chica Valkiria también tiene que saber lo que ocasiona.**-la chica asintió

–**tu mama tiene razón Michele, tienes que aclararte, tienes que estar segura de tus sentimientos por algunos de ellos, sé que Oliver es un buen chico que sería el novio perfecto para cualquier chica, pero si no sientes lo que deberías por el tienes que decírselo y no lastimarlo cuando estés segura, también tienes que hablar con Valkiria ella ya está involucrada, debes dejarle en claro que si quiere algo contigo, y tiene que hacer las cosas bien al igual que tu**-le acariciaba la espalda

–**tienen razón las dos… tengo que ser sincera con lo que siento, Oliver no se merece mis confusiones y en cuanto a López hablare con ella y veré que es lo que pasa con ella-**sus madres le abrazaron por unos minutos más antes de dejarla sola con sus pensamiento y decisiones que tomar.

La chica sabía que mañana sería una dia bastante largo, tendría que enfrentar a Oliver, quien era un gran chico y estos meses que ha estado con él, este se había con portado como todo un hombre respetándola, tratándola como se merece, es por eso que ella también tenía que ser sincera porque Oliver se lo merecía, ahora el problema era tener que hablar con la causa de sus confusiones, no sabía cómo actuar con ella ya que la chica le movía todo, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque necesitaba definir lo que sentía por ambos, y así poco a poco se quedó dormida que no fue capaz de escuchar como sus madres le llamaban para cenar, solo se despertó cuando estas le decían que le traían un Sándwich que se despertara para que se refrescara y se diera un baño.

Después de hacer todo eso se metió directamente a la cama, donde cayó de nuevo dormida, mientras eso hacía en la sala Quinn y Rachel le contaban a Beth sobre lo que pasaba con su hermanita, esta quedo sorprendida pero ya se lo intuía así que solo le quedaba apoyarla, la chica se retiró y las esposas tomaron a su gemelas para llevarlas a darles un baño y meterlas a cada una en sus cunas.

Las Faberry una vez que dejaron a sus bebes, se retiraron a su cuarto para darse una baño juntas que no desperdiciaron, una vez limpias, frescas y vestidas se adentraron a su cama.

–**Espero que nuestra pequeña pueda solucionar sus sentimientos, ninguno de los tres merece sufrir-**habla la rubia colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su morena

–**No, ninguno pero si eso llegara a pasar, Michele debe saber que siempre estaremos para ella-**le dio un beso para las dos disponerse a dormir.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Aceptaciones**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	5. Chapter 5 Aceptaciones (CtMA)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Pao Vargas:**__pues si… es lo más correcto siempre hablar con la verdad, la base de una relación estable y buena, es la comunicación, la sinceridad, honestidad pero sobre todo respeto, y espero que este te haya gustado__**.**_

** .56**_**: **__no, y todavía falta bastante. Besos _

**d12e34s56i78:**_ummm… creo que este te gustara… esta nivelado entre narración y diálogos…_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Aceptaciones**_

A la mañana siguiente todas ya estaban desayunando para que las chicas se fueran al instituto, mientras las gemelas eran criadas por su madre morena que encantada les daba de comer ya que las pequeñas se irían a pasar el dia con sus abuelos Fabray y Berry ya que tanto Quinn con Rachel estarían fuera casi todo el dia.

Una vez que ya estaban listas las chicas estas salieron de la casa, esta vez Michele pidió a sus madres poder llevar su coche porque estaba segura que lo necesitaría, estas comprendiendo la situación accedieron.

–**Cuídense**-les pidió la morena

–**Por supuesto ma-**contestaron

–**nos vemos al rato-**decia al rubia que limpiaba la boquita de Elise que estaba manchada con la comida.

Cada una se fue en su auto para el instituto, al llegar estacionaron y como siempre Valerie estaba esperando a Beth junto con la gemela de la chica, que al ver llegar a Michele inmediatamente se quiso acercar pero una mano se lo impidió.

– **¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto a la rubia

–**Te voy a pedir algo Valkiria, perdón Alexz pero tengo que hacerlo-la** chica asintió **–quiero que te mantengas al margen de Michele, no la buscaras hasta que sea ella la que lo haga, no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana porque te hare sufrir a ti, y si de verdad sientes algo por ella vas a respetar que ella tiene una relación con un chico excepcional, así que si realmente quieres intentar algo con ella lo harás por las buena**-la gemela de Alexz solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse por otro lado con la cabeza gacha **–lo siento amor, pero tenía que hacerlo-**la otra latina le detuvo

–**deja de disculparte Beth, sé que lo que tenías que hacer**-le sonrió, entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

Michele que bajaba de su carro vio como Valkiria intento acercarse hacia ella pero su hermana la detuvo cruzo algunas palabras y pudo apreciar que la chica asentía para darse vuelta e irse con la cabeza gacha, por lo que se apuró para poder buscarla y pedirle hablar, pero primero hablaría con Oliver.

No tuvo que hacer mucho porque lo encontró en su casillero esperando por ella, cuando se acercó el chico quiso darle un beso en los labios en señal de saludo, pero esta se lo impidió desconcertándolo.

– **¿Que va mal?-**pregunto por la acción de la chica

–**Nada… bueno… realmente necesito que hablemos**-el rubio asintió

– **¿Qué pasa?-**se preocupó

–**mira Oli… tu… eres un niño encantador y desde que empezamos a salir lo único que has hecho es respetarme… por eso mismo quiero hacer lo mismo**-el chico la miro entendiendo por donde iba la cosa

– **¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar en la que podamos hablar sin que nadie nos mire?**-pregunto al ver como varios chicos los veían, y quien no… la chica era popular y el, el mariscal de campo

–**Claro, vamos-**los dos salieron en busca de un lugar más privado, Emily la hermana de Oliver los veía ir en compañía de Valkiria que solo bajo la cabeza

–**bueno… mi amiga Sian va a venir a la salida… así podrán ponerse de acuerdo en lo que van hacer para poner celosa a la chica-**le comento

–**Creo que no haré nada de eso-**Emily le miro con el ceño fruncido

– **¿Por qué no?-**le miro

–**porque si quiero algo en verdad con ella, esa no es la manera… y bueno cuando venga tu amiga yo misma le explicare lo que pasa, además de pedirle una disculpa por hacerle perder su tiempo-**tomo sus libros de su casillero **–vamos a clase-**le dijo a la su amiga ojiverde

–**Bien-**se colocó bien los libros en sus brazos para caminar hacia su salón.

Tanto Michele y Oliver habían ido a las gradas del campo de futbol para poder hablar tranquilos, se saltarían las primeras clases y aunque a la chica nunca le había gustado hacer eso, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, cuando se sentaron y quedaron de frente el chico sabía que él no ganaría esa vez.

– **¿Me vas a decir que pasa?-**le miro

–**si… Oli… quiero ser sincera contigo… cuando comenzamos a salir yo te dije claramente que me gustabas y mucho… tu igual… pero al pasar el tiempo tú me has dicho que me amas y cuando yo te lo quiero decir… simplemente no sale… te quiero pero no como debería hacerlo… creo que me siento segura contigo… pero no te amo… no quiero que te sientas ofendido… porque cualquier chica desearía poder estar enamorada de ti… pero simplemente yo no lo siento, y más ahora que todo mi mundo esta revolucionado por alguien más-**el chico sintió un golpe en el abdomen como si le dejaran sin aire, se llevó las manos al cabello para luego mirarla

–**esto… Michele tu sabes sobre lo que siento… y creo que siempre he estado consiente que me quieres y no me amas… pero una cosa pensarlo, otra que me lo digas… pero sé que estas siendo sincera y se también que en este momento estas confundida… tus sentimientos están disparados y posiblemente esa persona te está haciendo sentir cosas… sabes que te quiero, quieres terminar lo vamos hacer… pero no me daré por vencido… te voy a conquistar y voy luchar contra esa persona que está confundiéndote**-la chica le miro sorprendida, pero le sonrió

–**eres muy bueno Oliver… y me encantaría que me conquistaras… pero tienes que saber que la persona que me está confundiendo es Valkiria López-Pierce la gemela de Valerie**-el chico le miro sorprendido, y ahora supo porque la chica se la ha pasado atacándolo, así que estaba celosa… será divertido

–**así… bueno entonces luchare por ti Michele… y lo hare por la buena, jamás voy a tratar jugar sucio eso no va conmigo**-Michie como le decia Kiria le sonrió, lo que no vio es que Oliver se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Valkiria espiándolos

– **¿Te puedo dar un último beso?-**pregunto conocedor que ese era jugar sucio

–**Si-**le sonrió, el chico se acercó y tomo tiernamente el rostro de la chica y poso sus labios lentamente sobre los de la morena que solo correspondió el beso, sin enterarse que a unos metros una latina, bajaba la cabeza triste para darse la vuelta e irse de ahí.

–**Gracias**-le sonrió

–**no, tu gracias… por entender… eres bueno Oli… por eso espero que si… mi corazón no logra llegar a amarte… quiero que intentes ser feliz con otra persona-**el chico le miro

–**Te lo prometo…-**le dio una sonrisa de medio lado **–vamos… ya nos saltamos las dos primeras clases…**-la chica asintió.

Los dos se fueron a sus salones, Oliver pensando como conquistar a la chica para que lo eligiera a él, y no a esa chica que solo vino a separarla de la morena, pero él no era una persona que se dejaba ganar fácilmente, lucharía con uñas y dientes para estar con la persona a la que quiere, en cambio Michele se sentía un poco más ligera por haber dejado claro las cosas con Oliver… ahora ya no era su novio… por lo que podía averiguar qué era lo que empezaba a sentir por la gemela de Valerie.

Cuando entro al salón se dio cuenta que todos estaban platicando y que el profesor no estaba, por lo que agradeció así no perdería su asistencia perfecta, por lo que se sentó a lado de Brenda su amiga desde el kínder… se pusieron a platicar ya que el profe no vendría eses dia.

Las clases fueron pasando y aunque en los cambios de salones, intento buscar a la latina por los pasillos o cerca de su casillero, esta no aparecía por ningún lado, cosa que la frustraba, con quien se topa siempre era con Oliver… el chico le hacía platica y aunque habían quedado en que el chico la empezaría conquistar ella lo único que quería ahora era encontrar a la chica para decirle lo que había pasado.

Y no fue hasta a la salida cuando la encontró, pero no lo hizo sola ya que Valkiria estaba con Emily la hermana de Oliver, se quiso acercar para pedirle hablar cuando lo iba hacer una rubia de ojos claros se acercó a ellas, las vio a hablar a las tres, y después la hermana de Oliver disculparse e irse, vio como la rubia esa le tiraba los perros a la latina, cosa que ella no le hizo gracia.

Por lo que sin dudar camino hacia ellas, llego y tomo la mano de una sorprendida latina que le miro confusa, la rubia que estaba enfrente les miro y lo se fijó en las manos.

– **¿Es tu novia?-**pregunto

–**ehhh…-**la latina estaba perdida

–**sí, soy su novia, Fabray-Berry, Michele Fabray-Berry**-se presentó la chica

–**Mucho gusto Michele, soy Sian Power**-sonrió la rubia

–**un gusto-**acepto la mano de la chica

–**Bueno… fue un gusto conocerte Valkiria… y a ti también Michele**-se despidió y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa.

Cuando se fue la latina volteo a ver a la morena contrariada porque no entendida porque la chica había mentido de esa manera la rubia, bueno la cual no estaba de mal ver… pero ese se le fue de la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que Michie aun la tenía agarrada de la mano.

–**Ehhh… Michie ¿podrías soltarme?-**pregunto, la morena miro sus manos para luego mirar a los ojos de la otra y sonreír

–**De poder, poder si puedo… pero ¿sabes lo que pasa?-**la latina negó **–que no quiero-**se encogió de hombros sin soltarla

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo?-**estaba confundida

–**Te soltare, con una condición**-le sonreía

– **¿Qué condición?-**pregunto

–**Ven a tomar un helado conmigo ahora, hablamos de algo que nos interesa a ambas si aceptas, te soltare-**la otra se sorprendió ante la propuesta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante eso **– ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-**pregunto ante el mutismo

–**Ummm… déjame pensar-**como que pensaba **–está bien-**acepto con una sonrisa

–**Genial**-sonrió, no la soltó y la jalo hacia su auto que esta vez sí había traído

– **¿Es tuyo?-**miraba el auto

–**sí, mis padres me lo regalaron hace unos meses, casi no lo uso ya que Beth me trae**-le explicaba, mientras abría la puerta para la chica

–**Gracias**-estaba sonrojada, ya que nadie había hecho eso por ella

–**Bueno… vamos**-arranco el coche una vez que ya estaba dentro.

Salieron del estacionamiento sin percatarse que un rubio veía todo eso con el rostro serio y algo de dolor, una castaña ojiverde se acercó a él y le agarro la mano, este al sentir el contacto le miro.

– **¿crees que si la dejo ir regresara a mí?-**pregunto

–**Tal vez… eso solo el tiempo lo dirá-**le sonrió **–Oli eres un chico bueno… te gusta ayudar a los demás… por lo que veo eres leal, vas a jugar limpio por ella contra esa latina… solo quiero que quede claro hermanito que siempre estaré para ti, en lo que necesites… pero no ahora… porque sé que Michele no es para ti-**él la miro

– **¿De qué estás hablando?**-pregunto

–**hablo que te sientes a traído por ella, que posiblemente estás enamorado de ella… pero no ella de ti… ella se siente a gusto contado, tal vez te quiera porque te has portado como un verdadero hombre con ella, pero… en el corazón no se manda… y no sé porque presiento que esa latina… te la ganara…-**el rubio suspiro sabiéndose que lo que su hermanita decia era verdad

–**Puede… pero nada pierdo intentándolo…-**se encogió de hombros

–**eso si-**los dos se subieron al carro del rubio y salieron de ahí.

Mientras tanto con Michele y Valkiria la cosa era diferente habían comprado su helado y ahora estaban comiéndolos sentadas en el parque que estaba enfrente de la heladería, Val veía que la chica quería decirle algo por como el helado se estaba derritiendo por estar en su mundo.

–**Este Michie**-le llamo y es que al parecer a la morenita ya no le molestaba que le llamara así **– ¿estás bien?-**pregunto, la chica morena salió de sus pensamientos derramando el helado encima de la blusa de la chica, ya que al salir de sus pensamientos el helado salió volando hacia la camisa de la chica

– **¡Oh dios!… lo siento-**se disculpó al ver la ver lo que había hecho

–**no te preocupes**-intentando limpiarse la blusa

–**deja yo lo hago**-intento limpiarle la blusa con una servilleta, empezó a frotarla sin ser consiente que lo hacía sobre el seno de la chica, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate

–**Michie… Michie**-le llamo **–deja**-le agarro la mano para que dejara de hacerlo, y al instante sintieron una corriente correr por su cuerpo

–**Lo siento**-volvió a decir al darse cuenta

–**No importa**-le sonrió **– ¿pero dime que te tiene tan perdida?-**pregunto

–**Tu-**contesto sin más

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo?-**estaba confundida

–**eso, que tú eres la culpable que este en este estado, hace un par de horas termine con mi novio, y lo hice porque desde que te conocí hiciste que todo mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Valkiria, y mucho… no sé si esto está bien, pero es lo que ma haces sentir-**la latina veía a la chica sorprendida **–di algo-**pidió, y bueno la chica no dijo nada más bien hizo, si capturo los labios de la chica entre los de ella

–**Eso contesta**-le sonrió, y esta asintió

–**Si-**le miro

–**tú también me gustas Michie, de verdad que lo haces… yo sé que te debo una disculpa por haberte besado la otra vez**-le miro

–**no lo hagas… ya que yo te lo correspondí-**dijo.

Ellas siguieron platicando un rato en el parque, aclararon todo lo que tenia que se aclarado, acordaron que harían las cosas bien, más bien fue Valkiria quien dijo que lo haría, ya que ella ya no era una niña estaba por cumplir los 18 así que tenía que ser madura con esto.

–**entonces… ¿el luchara por ti?-**pregunto, una vez que estaban en la puerta de la casa de la latina

–**si, dijo que no se daría por vencido conmigo, pero que siempre jugaría limpio**-la latina asintió

–**espero que se dé cuenta que yo no soy fácil de vencer… así que estaré preparada… sé que no somos oficiales ni nada, pero me gustaría invitarte a un segunda cita-**le sonrió

– **¿Segunda cita?-**estaba confundida, cuando había sido la primera

–**si-**contesto sin mas

–**ehhh… ¿Cuándo fue la primera?-**pregunto

–**me invitaste a comer un helado, creí que te habías dado cuenta que eso era una cita-**sonrió

– **¿En serio?**-pregunto

–**bueno al menos que no lo consideres de ese modo**-inclino la cabeza un lado para verla

–**no, nada de eso… si tú quieres que se una cita, entonces lo ha sido, y te digo que fue la cita más bonita que he tenido-**la latina sonrió

–**Yo igual-**se bajó del auto **–gracias por traerme**-le miro

–**No lo hagas, porque ha sido un placer**-le sonrió

–**Voy a enamorarte morena**-le sonrió

– **¿Es una amenaza?-**pregunto

–**sí, es una amenaza… voy hacer que te enamores de mí, como yo lo voy hacer contigo**-la morena sonrió, y sin más se acercó a la chica

–**Lo estaré esperando…-**susurro sobre los labios de la chica antes de capturarlos en un beso **–te veré mañana-**se despidió

–**nos vemos-**al ver que la chica se subía y arrancaba el coche

–**Juro que te enamorare, porque tu Michie, no se te conquista… si no que se te enamora-**sonrió **–Oliver… prepárate porque no seré fácil…-**entro a su casa.

Michele manejaba con una enorme sonrisa que no se le quitaba de la cara, cosa que desconcertó a sus madres, cuando al llegar a las ocho de la noche, parecía que andaba en las nubes, las Faberry no quisieron preguntar nada por el momento solo miraron como subía las escaleras tarareando una canción, la cual siempre había dicho que era para idiotas enamorados, miraron a Beth y esta solo se encogió de hombros para seguir jugando con sus hermanitas.

Cuando la chica bajo a cenar la sonrisa idiota a un la tenía, Beth le molesto como siempre pero esta vez no recibió la contestación nada sutil de la chica, es más fue ignorada completamente por la morena, Quinn y Rachel se miraron, y con la mirada quedaron en hablar con su hija.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Beth se ofreció para cuidar a sus hermanitas, mientras sus madres terminaban de recoger los trastes y lavarlos, cuando dieron por terminado, subieron al cuarto de la morena de sus hijas, tocaron y ella las dejo entrar como si supiera que acudirían.

– **¿Nos contaras porque traes esa sonrisa tonta?-**pregunto su madre morena

–**Si-**les miro **–hable con Oliver… y terminamos-**dijo, sus madres no pensaron que su hija estaría así de tranquila tras eso

– **¿Estás bien?-**pregunto Quinn

–**sí, la verdad es que él lo entendió, hasta me dijo que él no se dará por vencido conmigo, si no que luchara por mí para conquistarme-**las mujeres se miraron

–**bueno… el chico es muy compresivo… y es normal que quiera recuperarte…-**decia la morena

–**sí, bueno después busque a Val, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, y la encontré hasta la salida… hablando con una tal Sian Power**-hizo cara de molestia al decir el nombre, y sus madres se dieron cuenta **–no sé qué me paso, pero me acerque y le mentí a la chica diciéndole que Valkiria era mi novia, después de eso la lleve a tomar un helado, le explique todo lo que ella me causaba, dije que me gustaba yo me asuste cuando no contestaba, pero ella en vez de eso me beso, para después decirme que también le gustaba, le dije acerca de lo que Oliver me dijo, entonces ella me dijo que ella me enamoraría-**sonrió ante el recuerdo **–la lleve a su casa, y ella me invito a una segunda cita**-informo

– **¿Segunda cita?-**preguntaron confundidas

–**yo igual pregunte lo mismo, pero ella me contesto que la primera había sido a la que yo le invite al helado-**las madres se sorprendieron pero entendieron perfectamente **–además me dijo, que ella quiere hacer las cosas bien, porque ella ya no es una niña va a cumplir los 18 y necesita actuar de manera madura con esto-**Quinn y Rachel estaban sorprendidas.

La verdad es que no se esperaban que las cosas se estuvieran dando de esa manera, la verdad es que ver esa sonrisa de su hija se daban cuenta que con el chico nunca la tuvo, solo esperaban que Oliver no causara problemas y jugara limpio como prometió.

–**Espero que traigas a la chica pronto a la casa-**habla Rachel cuando estaban por salir del cuarto

–**Yo le diré-**sonrió a su madre **–solo espero que no le causes ningún trauma como le hiciste a la pobre de Valerie-**sonrió ante el recuerdo de la cara de la gemela novia de Beth

–**No prometo nada-**salió del cuarto de la mano de su mujer.

Las esposas caminaron hacia su cuarto, donde tomaron un baño, cuando terminaron, se pusieron su ropa de dormir, encima sus batas y fueron a comprobar que sus gemelas estuvieran dormidas y así era, Beth también dormía, y Michele lo hacia también, una vez de regreso a su cuarto se metieron en la cama.

–**Sabes**-miro a su morena esposa **–yo no cambiaría nada de nuestras familia**-decia al ponerse encima de su esposa acomodándose entre sus piernas

–**Ni yo-**sonrió al ver que es lo que tenía en mente su esposa **–te amo**-dijo la morena

–**y yo-**capturo los labios de Rachel.

Así iniciaron su noche llena de amor… otra noche donde se demostrarían que estaban hechas la una para la otra… así que su noche solo hacía más que empezar.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

El personaje de _**Sian Power**_ no es inventado, en realidad existe, su personaje sale en una serie o novela británica de nombre _**Coronation Stree**__**t**_, era la mejor amiga de _**Sophie Webster**_ que también la tendremos por aquí, las cuales se enamoraron y así inicio su historia, y lo digo por si alguien ya había escuchado hablar de ellas, y me deslindo de cualquier acusación de ultraje de los nombres y personajes de _**Coronation Street**_.

¿Quién ganara? ¿Qué es lo que tiene cada chico planeado?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Inicia Conquista y Enamoramiento.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Inicia Conquista y Enamoramien

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Cc91,DarknezzDaria, d12e34s56i78, .56, Pao Vargas, Delfi castillo**__ por sus comentarios._

_A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Inicia Conquista y Enamoramiento**_

Dos mes había pasado desde que Valerie terminó con Oliver, desde que quería darse una oportunidad con Valkiria, y los dos se dispusieron a enamorar y conquistar respectivamente, empezaba un nuevo dia para Quinn quien estaba ocupada con un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaba con su esposa… ya que la casa productora de la que era dueña estaba por lanzar a una banda de chicas, y ella sería encargada de llevar las fotos y todo lo relacionado a los eventos.

La verdad es que Rachel estaba demasiado feliz y alegre que por primera vez su esposa aceptara participar con ella, y por eso en toda la semana le había demostrado cuando agradecida estaba a lo que la rubia no se oponía… ya que despertarse después de una noche de pasión con su esposa era la mejor manera de empezar el dia.

Otra cosa que también las estaba volviendo loca es que Michele ha estado volviendo a la casa con cosas, peluches enormes de parte Oliver, ramos de rosas de parte del mismo chica, además de siempre querer llevarla a comer a lugares carísimos, él estaba jugando como creía que debía hacerlo… pensando que la chica le agradecería que utilizara de esa manera sus armas.

En cambio Valkiria ella, era un poco más reservada o no se… siempre le daba una rosa, cosa que hacía que Oliver se burlara de ella diciendo que si no tenía más dinero para gastar o que era una coda, también le regala pequeños ositos que la misma elegía y le ponía alguna nota en la que le decia una cumplido o escribía un chiste, eso hacía que Oliver solo sonriera pensando que llevaba más ventaja a la chica.

Pero lo cierto que esos pequeños detalles de Valkiria estaba ganándose más a la Michele que lo que hacía Oliver que parecía solo tratar de conquistarla con lo material, mientras la otra chica solo la enamoraba con esas cosas pequeñas… como cuando le regalo un helado… que por cierto termino en el suelo ya que esta tropezó y el helado fue al suelo.

Oliver se rio… y según todo galán le dio otro… haciendo que Michele pudiera ver claramente sus intenciones, el chico estaba tratando hacer que la chica lo escogiese pero al parecer que lo que hacía estaba dando el resultado contrario de lo él pensaba.

Estaba Valkiria esperando por Michele en puerta de la salida cuando a la misma chica rubia de la semana pasada se le acerco y saludo causándole confusión, pero se le quito al ver que venía d ela mano de una castaña que le miraba detrás de sus largas pestañas.

–**hola**-saludo Kiria

–**Hola-**sonrió **–mira te presento a Sophie Webster… ella es mi novia**-le conto

– **¿Tu novia?-**pregunto

–**Sí, ella acaba de llegar de Inglaterra…-**contaba, las chicas se enfrascaron en una plática amena, mientras Kiria esperaba que Michie saliera, cuando lo hizo vio cómo su Valkiria estaba platicando dos chicas muy a gusto… no negaba que tenía celos de verla de esa manera… pero estaba consiente que no eran oficiales… solo estaban conociéndose más… y apenas iban en su tercera cita

–**Kiria-**le saludo al llegar

–**Hola pequeña-**le sonrió con una sonrisa boba que las otras dos se dieron cuanta **–mira… no sé si recuerdas a Sian-**la morenita miro a la rubia

–**si, por supuesto-**le sonrió

–**bueno… la chica que la acompaña es Sophie Webster su novia-**le informo, lo que causo un alivio en la chica que sonrió

–**un gusto Sophie soy Michele Fabray-Berry-**tendió su mano, el gusto es mío-le sonrió

–**y Sian ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**pregunto la latina

–**ehhh… venimos por Emily para ir a comer-**contesto encogiéndose de hombros

Platicaron por unos minutos antes de que se fueran, a la sorpresa que tenía la latina para la morenita que era igual de curiosa e impaciente que su madre morena.

En un lugar cerca de ahí una rubia tenía una discusión con una latina que estaba bastante enojada, cosa que la otra no entendía por qué le estaba reclamando de esa manera, jamás le había dado motivos para que pensara así de ella.

– **¿me quieres decir de dónde diablos sacaste eso?-**preguntaba la rubia bastante molesta

– **¿De dónde lo saque?-**le miro seria –crees que soy tonta para saber que todas esas lagartonas no están detrás de ti, y por si fuera poco tu no les pones un alto-le reclamaba

– **¡Demonios Alexz!-**se estaba exaltando **–ellas pueden coquetearme, pero yo jamás les hare caso porque la única que mi importa eres tu… y te lo he dejado claro siempre-**la otra se cruzó de brazos

–**no parece… estas como chicle con Meredith, esa chica siempre ha estado enamorada de ti-**le señalaba

– **¿de qué hablas? Mer es solo mi amiga, la conozco desde el kínder… no puedes reclamarme porque pase tiempo con mis amigas o amigos, yo jamás te digo nada cuando el idiota de Fred se te acerca-**la chica se estaba cansando

–**eso no es relevante… ves… siempre cambias las cosas… no te das cuenta de lo que te digo… ¿sabes? Si vas a estar siempre defendiendo a esa zorra… entonces estar contigo no vale la pena… eres una estúpida Beth… no me tratas como lo merezco…**-la chica no media sus palabras sin darse cuenta que lo que decia lastimaba a la otra, que sentía que no aguantaría más

– **¡cállate Valerie!-**le grito asustando a la otra que la miro sorprendida –si no vale la pena estar conmigo… pues hasta aquí la dejamos-fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, subirse a su auto e irse a su casa dejando a la otra chica conmocionada por lo que acaba de pasar

–**sabes… era lo mejor… así ella no te reclamara nada cuando se entere de lo nuestro-**unos brazos fuertes y pálidos la abrazaron por la cintura

– **¡Tú cállate!-l**e señalo **–Pero era lo mejor… vámonos-**le ordeno al chico rubio el cual le sonrió con suficiencia conocedor que ella era ya suya.

En la tercera cita de la Valkiria con Michele las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien, ya que la chica había llevado a la morena a unos rosales que había encontrado, Michie estaba demasiado emocionada que saltaba de un lado a otro, causando la risa boba de la otra que estaba feliz de haber acertado en lo que hacía.

–**gracias… gracias-**le saltaba encima a la latina que no pudo por la fuerza en la que se tiró las dos terminaron en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas por el incidente

–**Por lo que puedo ver acerté al traerte aquí-**le acariciaba la mejilla ya que la morena estaba encima de ella

–**Por supuesto… este es el mejor lugar en el que me pudiste a ver traído, amo las flores y estar entre miles de ella era lo que siempre soñé**-le miraba a los ojos **–así que gracias-**sin más beso los labios de la latina que solo correspondió al beso.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, se levantaron y siguieron recorriendo en lugar con una Michele encantada de la vida estando ahí, causando una inmensa felicidad en la latina.

Mientras Beth llegaba a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, sus madres que ya habían llegado y que estaban acostando a las gemelas que estaban bien privadas, al verla llegar en ese estado, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba.

–**Beth…-**le llamo Quinn **– ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-**preguntaba preocupada al verla llorar

–**Valerie-**dijo entre llanto

– **¿Qué ha pasado?-**su madre morena se sentó junto a ella

–**termine con ella, desde hace dos mes que las cosas no van bien, cada vez me reclame cosas sin sentido… siempre está viendo cosas donde no las hay… cree que la engaño y eso no me gusta… me ha gritado que no vale la pena estar conmigo… por lo que le he dicho que si eso piensa… que lo mejor era terminar… y después me fui de ahí-**la chica ahora lloraba en el pecho de su madre **–no sé qué hacer… yo realmente la quiero mama, pero ya no sé qué pensar si ella aun lo hace**-las dos mujeres compartieron sus miradas

–**mi amor… creo que deberías hablar con ella… pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte… comer algo, darte un abaño descansar y en unas horas vas a buscarla y hablan calmadamente-**le decia su madre morena

–**está bien…-**aun seguía llorando

–**nos vamos… prepararemos la comía… y te hablamos cuando este-**la chica asintió y las dos mujeres salieron, sin ver como la rubia hija se echaba en su cama a llorar.

Morena y rubia salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse a terminar la comida, Quinn estaba pensativa por lo que le había dicho su hija, Rachel también estaba pensando que el último mes ellas habían roto tres veces cuando mucho, y todo según lo que Beth les contaba era porque estaba celosa de cualquier chica que se le acercara o le hablara.

–**Sabes que el comportamiento celoso y opresivo de Valerie se debe a que…-**la rubia negó

–**no quiero imaginarlo… Santana me hacía lo mismo… siempre que me engañaba… ella me celaba como pensando que yo hacía lo mismo… pero era normal-**la morena la miraba

–**si… si esto se comprueba Beth sufrirá mucho… porque ella en realidad quiere a esa chica-**la rubia suspiro

–**Solo espero que no sea así-**las dos sonrieron tristemente

Las dos se pusieron a terminar la comida cuando por la puerta principal entraba una morenita con un peluche de un pandita muy bonito, la chica tenía una enorme sonrisa por lo que las Faberry solo se miraron divertidas.

– **¿Y a ti que te tiene tan contenta?-**pregunto Quinn

–**Valkiria…-**dijo en un suspiro

–**Ya decia yo-**negó con la cabeza

–**Entonces… ¿alguno de los dos ya se ganó tu corazón?-**la chica asintió

–**si… les diré a los dos quien ha logrado que mi corazón le pertenezca… pero eso, mañana-**sonrió **–así que me voy a dar una baño… y bajo a comer-**subio las escaleras rápidamente

–**Esa niña me va a volver loca-**sonrió

Las mujeres siguieron preparando al comida, cuando la terminaron llamaron a Beth que bajo desganada y con los ojos rojos, cuando Michele bajo y vio así a su hermana inmediatamente supo que algo había pasado con Valerie, cuando se enteró que habían terminado por los celos absurdos que la chica estaba profesando, le dijo a su hermana que si en verdad quería a la tonta esa la fuera buscar y hablara con ella, sus madres le dijeron lo mismo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, a rubia hija subio a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa salir a la casa de su ex novia, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, se cepillo la boca, se vistió para la ocasión.

–**Suerte-**le sonrieron sus madres

– **¡Suelte!-**chillaron la gemelas que ya habían despertado, Beth rio por eso.

Monto su coche y se dirigió hacia la casa de las López-Pierce, 20 minutos después estaciono en la entrada de la casa, en el camino había comprado un girasol que era la flor favorita, toco a la puerta y una latina la cual no era su novia abría con una enorme sonrisa.

–**Beth-**le saludo **– ¡que sorpresa!-**le miraba

–**sí, yo… vine… quiero hablar con Valerie… tuvimos una discusión… y bueno… ya sabes-**hablaba tímidamente

–**ah… ok… pasa, está en su cuarto… espero que se arregle-**le dijo al verla subir las escaleras

–**yo también-**le dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Beth camino por el pasillo para ir la cuarto de su novia que conocía a la perfección ya que había estado muchas veces ahí, se detuvo en la puerta de esta tomo aire y poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, sabía que Valerie no se molestaría que no tocara antes de entrar, por lo que entro.

–**Alexz-**le nombro **–Valkiria me dejo en…-**se cayó ante la escena que tenía enfrente

–**Beth…-**susurro, la rubia se quedó petrificada ante eso, jamás pensó que eso le podía pasar a ella o que alguien se lo hiciera y menos que fuera **–yo lo puedo explicar…-**se tapaba con la sabana, mientras el chico que estaba encima de ella sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado se hacía a un lado con cara de sorpresa y arrepentimiento al ver la mirada de dolor de la chica

–**No hay nada que explicar-**arrojo el girasol lejos **–todo está muy claro, adiós Valerie-**se dio la vuelta dejando salir su lágrimas y corriendo.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se topó con Valkiria que trato de detenerla al verla en ese estado, pero la chica no escuchaba nada, y la latina se preocupó por no saber que había pasado, pero al ver bajar a su hermana envuelta en la sabana, y ver como ese chico rubia bajaba poniéndose la camisa, supo que había pasado.

–**Beth-**gritaba Valerie al verla irse

– **¡Eres una estúpida!-**le grito a su hermana **– ¿cómo demonios pudiste hacerle eso a Beth?-**le reclamaba

–**No me grites-**le miro mal

–**lo hago… porque acabas de perder a la mejor persona que puedas llegar a encontrar, y lo has hecho por un idiota como este-**señalando al rubia que la fulmino con la mirada **–has dejado lo más por lo menos, por un idiota que se la paso estos dos meses tratando de conquistar a Michele, no es así Oliver… te la pasaste amenazándome para que la dejara… te pasaste diciendo que la querías, que la recuperarías, y mira a la primera te tiras a mi hermana, a la novia de la cual fue tu cuñado por un buen tiempo-**el chico la miro **–a esa chica que te defendió cuando intente conquistar a Michie-**el chico estaba sorprendido **– ¿te sorprende? A mí no… ella me dijo que eres un chico excepcional y que no permitiría que yo arruinara tu relación con su hermanita, pero mira quien es quien arruino todo-**al chica estaba que echaba chispas **–lárgate de aquí Wilde, si aún tienes un poco de vergüenza-**el chico solo asintió y salió lo mas rápido posible de ahí **–y tu-**señalo a su hermana **–de verdad que eres una reverenda tonta Valerie… lastimaste a esa chica que lo único que ha hecho es acerté feliz, siempre demostrándote cuanto te ama, solo te diré que esto que le has hecho me ha decepcionado mucho, y cuando te des cuenta de tu error, vas a llorar cuando ella ya te haya olvidado… cuando ella sonría de nuevo, y esa sonrisa sea para otra persona, espero que no te sientas morir, y por favor no me hables, no hasta que se me pase a bilis-**se dio media vuelta subio las escaleras dejando a una Valerie con lágrimas en los ojos

–**Beth…-**susurro la gemela de Kiria

Mientras tanto Beth llegaba a su casa hecha una zombi, estaba derrotada jamás pensó que Valerie le pudiera hacer eso, estaba que se moría le dolía el corazón, entro a su casa hecha un estropajo de persona, al entrar no vio a sus madres y prefirió que era mejor, Michele que había bajado por un una limonada para ver s película la vio en ese estado se asustó.

–**Beth…-**le llamo **– ¡ey! ¿Qué pasa? No se resolvió, ¿esta una molesta? Beth…-**la chica no le respondía, solo lloraba como nunca, al verla así la morena la abrazo fuertemente, y esta se aferró a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Michele dejo que su hermana de calmar para que le dijera que era lo que había pasaba, y fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida, pero ver a su hermana en ese estado la estaba destrozando, porque desde que empezaron a crecer, Beth siempre mostro que era fuerte y que nada la hacía caer… pero esto… era horrible.

–**Beth-**le llamo al ver que había dejado de llorar y solo pequeños sollozos escapaban de ella **– ¿me dirás que ha pasado?-**pregunto, la rubia le miro

–**ella… ella me engaña… me engaña Michele… es por esos de sus locos celos… tenía miedo… por lo mismo me celaba de esa manera… ¿por qué no lo vi?… ¿Por qué?...-**volvía llorar, la morena no podía creer eso

–**debes estar equivocada… ella te quiere… jamás te haría algo así-**pues no lo creía

–**ella lo hace… la he encontrado con él, en la cama… cuando he ido a pedirle una disculpa por lo que había dicho… iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero que se va arreglar si ella lo ha roto todo, y lo que más me duele… es que lo hizo con un imbécil que conozco a la perfección, al que yo lo consideraba una amigo-**la morena le miro

– **¿quién? ¿Con quién te engaña? Dímelo**-exigió **–te juro que matare a ese imbécil-**Beth le miro

–**te voy a lastimar cuando lo diga… es Oliver, Michele el maldito de Oliver tu ex novio-**Michie abrió la boca y los ojos enormemente, no lo podía creer pero ahora entendía por qué el chico empezó a desacreditarse solo

–**con razón… el dejo de luchar por mi… empezó hacer las cosas que sabía que no me gustaban de las personas… ¡que imbécil! Ahora más que nada lo voy a matar… nadie lastima a mi familia y se sale con la suya-**estaba furiosa

–**déjalo Michele… no hagas nada, voy a mi cuarto-**se levantó y se fue.

–**no te hare caso, ese estúpido pagara al igual que Valerie**-se fue en busca de sus madres.

Cuando las encontró le conto todo lo que había pasado, las Faberry se miraron y negaron, ahora más que nunca tenían que estar con Beth… apoyarla en este que estaba pasando ya que las dos habían ya pasado por lo que ella está viviendo, Michele les dijo que haría pagar al chico por esto, Quinn y Rachel mejor decidieron dejarla que hiciera lo que quisiera.

–**Solo no lo mates-**le pidió Quinn a su hija

–**No prometo nada**-se fue del cuarto de ellas

–**Solo espero que no lo haga-**miro a su mujer que se encogió de hombros

–**Sabes que es capaz de hacerlo…-**sonrió

–**Sí, pero me da gusto que defienda a su hermana**-las dos se abrazaron

La chica corrió a su cuarto e inmediatamente empezó atrasar su plan para hacer apagar a esos imbéciles, sabía que en mes y medio estaba en concurso de bandas intercolegiales y por ende Oliver participaría ya que el chico tenía una banda.

–**Muy bien Oliver… mañana te alejo de mí para siempre… para después patearte el trasero en las competencias-**reía **–y a ti Valerie… prepárate para la humillación pública… te vas arrepentir por lo que has hecho-**en eso estaba cuando recibió una llamada, vio quien era por lo que suspiro **–bueno-**contesto

–**Michie… ¿Beth… Beth ya está en tu casa?**-pregunto

–**si… está en su cuarto ¿Por qué?-**la otra chica suspiro

–**ella vino hace un rato en busca de Valerie… pero se encontró con algo que no debió pasar nunca… y se fue de aquí muy mal… me quede preocupada… la verdad es que lo que mi hermana hizo es algo tan bajo, y eso me enfurece… Michele… yo lo siento…-**la morena al escuchar como sonaba la voz de la otra supo que en verdad sentía eso

–**No te preocupes… pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para algo… así que nos vemos mañana en la escuela, besos-**se despidió

–**Igual-**colgó.

La chica siguió trazando su plan, cuando termino feliz de lo bien que saldría, decidió que era hora de dormir ya que mañana sería una dia largo, desde su habitación podía escuchar los sollozos de su hermana, y como sus madres la trataban de consolar pero les era imposible.

Las Faberry se quedaron a dormir con Beth para cuidarla, pero en toda la noche la chica se la paso llorando… estaba con el corazón roto y sus madres impotentes de no poder hacer nada para consolarla.

_**/-/**_

A la mañana siguiente una energética Michele se levantaba con una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, encontró a sus madres en la cocina con el desayuno terminado, las saludo y se sentó a jugar sus hermanitas.

– **¿Y Beth?-**pregunto

–**está terminando de vestirse… no tuvo una buena noche.**-le sonrió triste

–**Entiendo-**en eso estaba cuando la chica en cuestión entro a la cocina con los ojos hinchado y a un rojos

–**buenos días-**saludo con la voz ronca por llorar toda la noche.

Sus madres intentaron hacerle plática pero esta solo contestaba con monosílabos y nada más, por lo que mejor dejaron que desayunara, para que después las dos hermanas salieran en sus respectivos autos hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron Valkiria se acercó hasta donde estaba Michie y le saludo con un beso.

–**Beth… hola-**la rubia le miro

–**hola-**contesto secamente poniéndose los lentes oscuros para que no vieran sus hinchados ojos y seguir su camino.

En el camino se topó con una imagen que no se imaginó que pudieran hacer, todos los alumnos al verla, la miraron con burla… y más la ver como su ex novia estaba abrazada al quarterback de Los Guerreros.

–**miren si es la lesbiana… que la dejo su novia por un hombre-**se burlaba, Beth dejó caer una lagrima sus ojos que se limpió para que nadie la viera.

Valerie al ver a Beth se soltó rápidamente de Oliver que bajo la mirada de vergüenza, la latina miro a su ex novia y vio cómo se limpiaba una lágrima, sabía que eso le estaba doliendo y se sentía una escoria al ser ella la causante, pero nadie se esperaba que un puño se estrellara contra la cara del chico noqueándola, todos abrieron los ojos al ver como el chico caía al suelo.

Beth busco a la persona que había hecho eso, cuando se giró se encontró con unos ojos grises y una mirada penetrante, que sonreía con suficiencia y con esos cabellos rojos, las pequitas en la cara la hacían parecer muy infantil.

–**espero que esto, te deje claro imbécil que debes respetar a las personas-**le señalo al chico que la miro con furia pero también con miedo **–vete de aquí pedazo de porquería-**el chico salió huyendo **–y ustedes, animales que no tienen otra cosa más que hacer, largo que esto no es un circo-**todos salieron huyendo de ahí **– ¿estás bien?-**pregunto a la rubia la cual se quitó los lentes para mirarla con sus hermosos ojos verdes que estaban opacos y vacíos

–**si… gracias… creo-**le miro

–**no las des… soy Madeleine Hudson**-se presentó

–**Beth Fabray-Berry-**le sonrió, a lo lejos Michele estaba viendo todo

–**Al parecer… alguien se me unió a mi plan-**sonrió, y Kiria que también estaba ahí

–**estoy de acuerdo.-**contesto Valkiria

Quien no estaba nada contenta era una enojada Valerie, que miraba la escena de su ex con la chica peliroja que le sonreía y a la que Beth no rechazaba.

Al parecer… cosas estaban por venir… personas que conocer… e historias que escribir.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

Ya lo vimos… Sophie hizo su aparición, ella y Sian serán de ayuda para Beth y Emily también, ah y por supuesto nuestra nueva adquisición Madeleine Hudson ¿de quién será hija? ¿Y cómo será de ayuda? ¿Valerie se arrepentirá? ¿Qué géneros les gustaría que fueran los que se evaluaran en la competencia?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Competencia de Bandas**_


	7. Chapter 7 Competencias de Bandas

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Pao Vargas**__: pues aquí ya estamos viendo que sí, si en verdad se está dando cuenta de lo que ha causado,__** .56: **__si… lo se… y si yo también ya odio a Oliver… pero también me da penita, a lo de la hija de Finn… bueno es que ya había pensado hace mucho que sería Finn… y en si el personaje no me cae mal… solo que es bobo, pero ya está dicho es hija de Finn__** Gime: **__ehhh… ¿a cuáles? Que yo sepa… las que tienen completo es porque ya están terminadas… pero bueno… les echare un vistazo para ver y si… recibirán lo que se merecen uno más que el otro __**d12e34s56i78: **__ummm como… que te he complacido… me gusta el Camren y bueno aquí lo tienes… tal vez las chicas se hagan permanente en el fic__** cc91: **__tratare de mejorar en lo que me dices, pero gracias por la observación__** Guest, **__por sus comentarios._

_**A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Competencias de Bandas**_

Un mes había pasado ya desde que Beth descubrió el engaño de Valerie, un mes en donde la primera estaba como un zombi, pero que poco a poco con ayuda de sus madres que estaban más atentas con ella, con la de su hermanita Michele y por supuesto de su ahora novia Valkiria, y si fuera poco Sophie, Sian además de la sorpresa de Emily la hermana de Oliver que al enterarse.

Pero sobre todo de quien ha estado con ella apoyándola sin dejarla un momento ha sido Madeleine Hudson, esa peliroja que en su primer dia de clases la defendió, y se había vuelto la confidente en todo sentido, entonces fue por la misma que había aceptado participar en el concurso de bandas intercolegiales que su escuela ese año era cede, ya que el que ganara representaría al estado en una competencia nacional.

–**Entonces… ¿estas son las canciones?-**pregunto Beth al leer las partiduras

–**Sí, además tú me ayudaste a elegirlas-**le sonrió Michele

–**Pues a mí me parece que son perfectas…-**sonreía Sian

–**A mi igual… mira que cantar estas son geniales-**hablaba Sophie

–**Con estas estoy segura que ganaremos-**aseguraba Emily **–la verdad es que muero por patearle el trasero a ese traidor-**sonrió

–**estoy de acuerdo con ella, ganaremos… y les daremos una paliza a esa idiota-**Beth sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su nueva amiga peliroja

–**gracias chicas… ustedes han sido de gran ayuda en esto… y si ustedes no estuvieran no creo que lo hubiera logrado-**todas le sonrieron y la abrazaron **–es hora de ensayar…-**grito y todas tomaron sus lugares.

Michele en el teclado, Sophie tocaría el violín para darle un toque más acústico, Sian el bajo, Emily la guitarra, Valkiria tocaría la guitarra eléctrica, Maddie ella tacaría la batería, y Beth… ella por supuesto… era la vocalista… pero también tocaba la guitarra eléctrica.

Ellas estaban ensayando en la casa de las Fabray-Berry, Quinn y Rachel estaban en su dia de descanso por lo que podían escucharlas tocar, la morena tenía un enorme sonrisa en la cara, y la rubia no se quedaba atrás.

–**Sabes que si ella canta así… es porque te lo heredo a ti-**miro a su morena

–**sí, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ella, está actuando maduramente… pero tengo algo de temor… en la competencia… Michele quiere humillar Valerie y Oliver… y sé que lo van hacer… por como tocan estoy segura que ganaran y dejaran a los demás flipando de lo buenas que son… pero… Beth… no sé si podrá soportarlo-**decia

–**lo hará… es una Berry y una Fabray… y las dos no nos damos por vencidas, somos fuertes y nada nos derrumba.-**aseguro antes de darle un beso

En donde ensayaban… terminaron de hacerlo… todas se despidieron para irse a sus casas para cenar, Michele se despidió de su novia con un beso y la burla de Maddie y Beth, quienes también se despedían… quedándose de ver mañana a la misma hora para ensayar ya que ella no iría a la escuela, ya que tenía que hacer un viaje esa misma noche.

Cuando entraron sus madres ya las esperaban con las cenas… y las gemelas ya comiendo, se sentaron y siguieron platicando… Rachel le dijo a Beth que quería hablar con ella, esta acepto y después de la cena fueron al salón de música que la morena tenia.

– **¿De qué quieres hablar?-**pregunto, sentándose

– **¿Cómo estás?**-le miro

–**sí, lo preguntas por lo de Valerie, te diré que hay lo llevo, no es fácil… me duele mucho y más porque la tengo que ver en el colegio de la mano con ese imbécil, pero estoy actuando maduramente… no dejo que me vea afectado por eso, si ella lo quiere a él… pues adelante, yo no me voy a interponer, que se quede con él, yo voy a estar bien…-**aseguro

–**qué bueno hija… que bueno… ahora… no solo por eso quería que habláramos… he escuchado…tus ensayos y te puedo asegurar que si no ganan es porque les robaron…-**Beth sonrió **–y bueno… la cuestión… es que tu voz da para más…-**la chica la miro sin entender **–lo que quiero decir es que… podemos subirle algunos tonos a las canciones… y estoy segura que lo lograras-**su hija la miro

–**segura… mira que no se…**-estaba insegura

–**lo harás… ven-**le tomo de la mano y la llevo al piano donde ella se sentó pidiéndole a Beth lo mismo, la chica lo hizo y su madre le sonrió antes de empezar a tocar las primeras notas de una canción que Beth cantaría –canta-le pidió

–**Turn a round-**empezó Rachel

–**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round-**siguió Beth

–**Turn a round-**siguió la morena

–**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears-**Rachel sonrió al escucharla

–**me parece… que le pondremos un poco más altas… ya que alcanzas muy bien-**le aseguro con una sonrisa a su hija que se la devolvió tímidamente **–y desde ahora… voy hacer su consejera musical para lo que necesiten…-**le sonrió

–**Gracias mama-**le abrazo, las dos salieron de ahí, y cada una para su cuarto.

La morena ingreso a su cuarto y pudo ver a su esposa esperándola en la cama con una sonrisa que prometía que no dormiría por un buen tiempo… rápidamente se metió en la cama.

–**sabes… me gusta… como tratas a las chicas… y vas a ser la consejera musical de tus hijas-**la morena sonrió

–**así es… y no sabes lo bien que se siente… Beth tiene una excelente voz… y estoy segura que si quisiera sería una gran cantante-**dijo

–**De eso estoy segura… pero mejor dejemos eso, así que bésame-**le dijo, y la morena lo hizo, iniciando una noche que prometía.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

Todo lo que restaba de la semana se sumió en ensayo tras ensayo… por lo que todas buscaban cualquier momento para ensayar, Rachel había cumplido y las estaba ayudando a las canciones les había subido el tono para Beth… Michele que era la que la acompañaba en la última canción para la segunda fase… también estaba muy a gusto con el tono.

En la primera canción… también Michie era la que hacia algunos coros… pero todas participaban, y en la penúltima canción… que era la que había ensayado con la morena, esta decidió que la cantara con ayuda de Maddie porque le gustaba más su tono de voz para la canción.

Beth se había saltado una clase para poder ensayar en el aula de música, porque quería distraerse de haber visto como su ahora ex se paseaba por los pasillos de la mano del traidor de Oliver además de besarse frente a ella como si nada, los primeras notas salieron como si nada.

–_nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,_

_Yo jure que te hacia feliz,_

_Siempre intente darte alma y la piel,_

_Te quería entrar lo mejor de mí._

La chica cantaba sin ser consiente que una persona la había visto entrar al aula por lo que a escondidas la miraba, jamás la había escuchado cantar… tocar la guitarra la habai visto muchas veces pero cantar… no.

_A ciegas te seguí,_

_Volé y caí por ti,_

_Pero todo no fue suficiente,_

_Me mata perderte,_

_Quisiera arrancarme el dolor,_

_Pero mi corazón arrogante se niega a escucharte,_

_No quiere aceptar tu adiós,_

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor,_

_Todo no fue suficiente,_

_Todo es nada hoy._

La rubia tocaba y cantaba sin imaginar que la persona que la estaba viendo estaba ya con lágrimas en los ojos, la canción le estaban llegando muy profundo y le dolía, ya que podía sentir el dolor en su voz_._

_Quisiera olvidarte,_

_Y término buscándote en cada recuerdo que habita en mí,_

_A ciegas te seguí,_

_Volé y caí por ti,_

_Pero todo no fue suficiente,_

_Me mata perder,_

_Quisiera arrancarme el dolor,_

_Pero mi corazón arrogante se niega a escucharte,_

_No quiere aceptar tu adiós,_

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor,_

_Todo no fue suficiente,_

_Todo es nada hoy._

La rubia estaba sintiendo la canción, estaba con las mejillas mojadas, de sus lágrimas de los ojos, aun con la vista nublada tocaba sacando todos los sentimientos que tenía por dentro… los cuales no había sacado… para no mostrarse débil ante todos.

_Té di sonrisas en soledad,_

_Pelee una batalla, di todo,_

_Pero todo no fue suficiente,_

_Me mata perderte,_

_Quisiera arrancarme el dolor,_

_Pero mi corazón arrogante se niega a escucharte,_

_No quiere aceptar tu adiós,_

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor,_

_Se apagó tu amor,_

_Todo no fue suficiente,_

_Todo es nada hoy._

Cuando termino de tocar… la persona que estaba escondida viéndola, y llorando por la impotencia que tenia de haberle causado todo ese dolor a la chica, iba entrar a encontrarse con ella para pedirle que le perdonase… pero no pudo… cuando vio como una cabella roja que tanto había empezado a odiar entraba al aula y abrazaba a la otro, limpiando el proceso sus lágrimas.

–**Todo va estar bien Beth…-**le decia **–creo que ya era momento que dejaras salir todo lo que sentías ¿no te sientes mejor?-**pregunto

–**tenías razón… cantar me hace sentir libre-**se limpiaba las lágrimas, le sonrió

–**Eso es lo que veo… -**la otra le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola roja

– **¿Tú no ibas a venir?-**pregunto

–**si… pero mis padres decidieron que era mejor que me quedara para que no perdiera clases, además ellos iban a Lima, y ahora no hay mucho que ver-**le recordó

–**por supuesto… a mi gusta ir solo por los abuelos… pero de ahí nada, vamos… las chicas nos deben estar esperando-**las dos salieron del salón si darse cuenta como una impotente latina las miraba salir con demasiada confianza entre ellas

–**eres una aprovechadora… te estas volviendo su amiga… y después querrás mas-**aseguraba con los dientes apretados

– **¡Ey amor!-**un chico rubia la abraza

–**Oliver**-chillo asustada

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto con una sonrisa

–**ehhh… nada… vámonos creo que debemos ensayar para la competencia-**decia

–**sí, pero no te preocupes somos los mejores y más teniéndome a mí con el vocalista-**era engreído

–**Sí, pero de todas maneras hay que hacerlo-**le sonrió, y el chico acepto porque no le podía negar nada.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

Y por fin el dia de la competencia había llegado… se llevaría a cabo en el auditorio de la escuela con todos los alumnos y sus padres, Quinn y Rachel con las gemelas, estaban sentadas ya en la espera que comenzara ya el concurso, Santana y Britt estaban a un lado de ellas, la latina quedaba cerca de Rachel, la verdad es que no estaba muy contenta al saber lo que su hija había hecho, le explico que no debió hacer así las cosas, y el conto todo lo que ella desencadeno al hacerlo.

Valerie le había dicho que no sabía porque lo hizo, pero de algo estaba segura es que Oliver era un buen chico y se dejó deslumbrar por eso, pero que estaba confundida y no podía decidirse, le aconsejo que aclarara su menta antes de tomar una decisión, aunque eso paso… las cuatro mujeres no dejaron de frecuentarse… porque ellas no tenían nada que ver con esas cosas.

Lo que no esperaban era que un hombre que ellas conocían muy bien, se sentara al lado de Quinn, con una hermoso peliroja que tenía unos hermosos ojos, la cual les sonrieron.

–**Hola Quinn, Rachel, Santana, y esposa de Santana-**les sonrió el hombre

–**Finn Hudson, que sorpresa verte por aquí-**la rubia estaba sorprendida de verdad al igual que las otras tres

–**No es sorpresa que venga ver a mi hija tocar-**comento

– **¿Tu hija?-**preguntaron todas

–**así es… es posible que la conozcas… se llama Madeleine Hudson-**sonrió

– **¿Maddie es tu hija?-**este asintió

–**miren ella es mi esposa Anna-**presento a la peliroja, estuvieron platicando hasta que salió el presentador

–**muy buenas tardes, padres de familia y estudiantes, estamos aquí para llevar acabo como cada año, el concurso intercolegial de bandas… tenemos a 6 bandas concursantes de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York, , The Dalton School, The Calhoun School, Saint Ann´s School, Stanten Island Academy, y la Nueva York Private Academy, nuestro colegio representado por dos grupos como cada año.-**sonrió **–la competencia será de esta modo, la primera fase… solo será una canción y se elegirán a los tres mejores, para luego pasar a la segunda fase donde volverán a cantar dos canciones distintas, y se elegirá la ganador, pero si hay un empate de dos grupos por el primer lugar será desempatara con un frente a frente y ahí saldrá el ganador, y quienes estarán a cargo de calificar a los chicos serán la maestra de música Cassandra July-**la morena abrió los ojos

–**hace años que no veo a esa perra-**suspiro, recordado como la traba ese mujer cuando cursaba en NYADA, la rubia le miro

–**cierto…-**entrelazo sus manos con los de ella

–**y la también maestra del Conservatorio de Música de Viena Shelby Corcoran-**cuando dijeron ese nombre Quinn sintió como su esposa se tensaba

–**Mi madre… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?-**se preguntaba molesta

–**Calma amor… sabes que Shelby es así-**la morena se encogió de hombros

–**Y por último el director de una de las escuelas de arte más prestigiosas de estos últimos años William Schuester-**las tres chicas abrieron los ojos hacia años que no escuchaban que de él… no después de que se fueron de Lima **–así que…comenzamos…con ustedes Air Black del The Dalton School…-**dijo, todos aplaudieron.

El telón se abrió dejado ver a 4 chicos y dos chicas, ellos empezaron a tocar la canción algo antigua pero de buen gusto… Will You Still Love Me y bueno eran buenos… aunque Rachel inmediatamente busco fallas, y las encontró cuando los pasos estaban inconsistentes… y dos de los chicos desafinaron al final por lo que sonrió.

–**Aplausos para Air Black**-muchos aplaudieron **–esto apenas comienza, aquí están las Word Secret del The Calhoun School-**al escenario puros chicos y una chica que tocaba el teclado, ellos escogieron la canción de Don't Want To Miss Thing.

En esta ocasión… Rachel no tuvo mucho que decir ya que prácticamente no hubieron fallas, pero si un poquito que no logro alcanzar el tono de la canción… pero de los demás estuvo… bien… pero sabía que esa fallas su madre no las dejaría pasar… pero tampoco creería que podría calificar a la banda de Beth mejor que a las demás.

–**Esos fueron Word Secret…-**todos aplaudieron **–ahora vamos, con los Iron Boys de la escuela Saint Ann´s School-**era un grupo de chicos, quienes hicieron un cover de la canción de Give me love.

Que a muchos les gustaba, y bueno estos eran buenos… aunque des coordinaban en algunos pasos si estuvieron mejores que los anteriores, y eso hasta lo admitía la morena y Quinn que aplaudía, Finn lo hacía igual que su esposa, Britt también pero menos Santana.

–**Espera a que escuchen a la banda de mi hija-**comentó, Rachel y Quinn sabían que eso no estaba bien pero no dejaron nada.

–**y aplausos para los chicos, es ahora del grupo que a representado a Stanten Island Academy desde hace una año, quienes ocuparon el tercer lugar el año pasado, con ustedes Fifth Harmony-**cinco chicas salieron al escenario.

La música empezó a sonar… ellas se plantearon en una fija y dejando ver a todas con unos hermosos vestidos blancos, muchos de los alumnos de la escuela de donde provenían las chicas empezaron el ruido de apoyo.

**If you could take my pulse right now** _(__Si pudieras tomar mi pulso ahora)__  
_**It would feel just like a sledgehammer** _(__Lo sentirías como una martillo__ )__  
_**If you could feel my heart beat now** (_Si pudieras sentir el latido de mi corazón ahora__ )_  
**It would hit you like a sledgehammer** _(__Te golpearía como un martillo__ )_

**I don't admit it** (No lo admito )  
**I play it cool** (Juego bien )  
**But every minute** _(__Pero cada minuto__)_  
**That I'm with you** _(__Que estoy contigo__ )_

**I feel the fever and I won't lie** _(__Siento la fiebre y no voy mentir__ )__  
_**I break a sweat** _(__Empiezo a sudar_)  
**My body's telling** _(__Mi cuerpo está contando__)_  
**All the secrets I am not told you yet**_(__Todos los secretos que aún no te he dicho__ )_

Y realmente las chicas eran buenas… no había ni un poquito de des coordinación, estaban muy parejas… hacían los coros perfectamente, además de que sabían cómo moverse, y la química que expresaban dos de las integrantes era mucho… y se veía… hasta Rachel era consciente del potencial de las chicas, y sabía que serían buenas contrincantes para la banda de su hija de la de Oliver, si ese chico lo detestaba pero tenía que admitirlo… no cantaba nada mal las rancheras.

**Oh, oh**(todas)_  
_**I struggle to contain** _(__Lucho por contener__ )_  
**Whoa oh** (todas)  
**The love that's in my veins**_(__El amor en mis venas__ )_  
**Oh, oh** (todas)  
**And how it circulates** _(__Y como circula__ )__  
_**Oh, oh**(todas)**  
**  
**If you could take my pulse right now** _(__Si pudieras tomar mi pulso ahora)_  
**It would feel just like a sledgehammer** _(__Lo sentirías como una martillo__ )_  
**If you could feel my heart beat now** _(__Si pudieras sentir el latido de mi corazón ahora__ )__  
_**It would hit you like a sledgehammer** _(__Te golpearía como un martillo__ )_

**You're taken over the beat of my body** _(__Tomaste el control de los latidos de mi cuerpo__ )_  
**You just don't let up, don't let up** _(__Y no los quieres calmar, no los quieres calmar__ )_  
**You're taken over the beat of my body** _(__Tomaste el control de los latidos de mi cuerpo__ )_  
**But you lift me up, lift me up**_(__Y me elevas, me elevas__ )__  
_**If you take my pulse right now**_(__Si pudieras tomar mi pulso ahora__)__  
_**It would feel just like a sledgehammer** _(__Lo sentirías como un martillo__)_

**So close together** _(__Tan cerca juntos__)__  
_**So far apart** _(__Tan lejos separados__)__  
_**You're turning me on** _(__Me estás excitando__)__  
_**And my fire's waitin' for your spark** _(__Y mi fuego está esperando tu chispa__)__  
_  
**Oh, oh**  
**I struggle to contain** (Lucho por contener)  
**Whoa oh**  
**The love that's in my veins** (El amor en mis venas)  
**Oh, oh**  
**And how it circulates** _(__Y como circula__)_  
**Oh, oh**

Kitty y Marley que eran la madre de Oliver fueron a pedir disculpas por lo que había ocasiono su hijo, aseguraron que ellas no estaban enteradas de nada de lo que pasaba y que si no fuera por Emily… no se habrían enterado de que fue el causante que Beth rompiera con su novia, Rachel les dijo que no se preocuparan… que ellas no tenían nada que ver ahí… los únicos culpables eran Oliver y Valerie por no hacer las cosas bien, ellas estaban ahí… en la fila de atrás ya que se sentían bastante a penadas para verles a la cara a las Faberry aunque estas no mostraba resentimientos.

**If you could take my pulse right now** _(__Si pudieras tomar mi pulso ahora)_  
**It would feel just like a sledgehammer** _(__Lo sentirías como una martillo__ )__  
_**If you could feel my heart beat now** _(__Si pudieras sentir el latido de mi corazón ahora__ )_  
**It would hit you like a sledgehammer** _(__Te golpearía como un martillo__ )__  
_  
**You're taken over the beat of my body** (_Tomaste el control de los latidos de mi cuerpo__ )_  
**You just don't let up, don't let up**_(__Y no los quieres calmar, no los quieres calmar__ )_  
**You're taken over the beat of my body** _(__Tomaste el control de los latidos de mi cuerpo__ )_  
**But you lift me up, lift me up** _(__Y me elevas, me elevas__ )_  
**If you take my pulse right now** _(__Si pudieras tomar mi pulso ahora__)__  
_**It would feel just like a sledgehammer** _(__Lo sentirías como un martillo__)_

Cuando terminaron de cantar… estaba la gente muy emocionada… por lo que varios se habían levantado aplaudirles… las cinco chicas reflejaban más alegría y sus sonrisas lo demostraban eran enormes.

–**Esas fueron las Fifth Harmony-**todo el mundo aplaudió **–sigamos con nuestro itinerario… por cierto ahora viene… representando a nuestro colegio… ellos son los Centric´s Spark-**presento, he inmediato salieron varios chicos con sus instrumentos… ahí estaba Valerie con su guitarra y una de sus amigas Fernanda tocando el teclado.

Los chicos empezaron a tocar… y en realidad eran buenos sacando la música… cuando Oliver empezó a cantar… todas las chavitas empezaron gritarle pidiéndole que se casara con ellas, Valerie debió sentir celos… pero en realidad… no fue así, y hasta le dio igual… la verdad es que el chico se veía genial con la ropa que traía buenos, los pantalones y la camisa medio abierta con el cabello rubio oxigenado… era guapo y lo sabía, Valerie también no estaba nada mal… todos estaban bien vestidos para la ocasión.

–_Antes o después, todos vemos un ángel__  
__y tú en el 2007 fuiste la reina del baile__  
__y yo era un tipo algo raro__  
__llegue nuevo ese curso__  
__y me aprendí tu nombre el primer día de instituto__._

Rachel y Quinn estaban admitiendo… que el chico tenia buena voz… y para ser una canción en español… la cantaba bastante bien… y por lo que se pudo dar cuenta… a Cassandra y a su propia madre les había gustado… así que es posible que el chico recibiera buenos resultados.

_Te pasabas los patios fumando en el lavabo__  
__y suspendí francés porque me sentaba a tu lado__  
__eran tiempos de cambio__  
__tú fuiste luna llena__  
__en un bosque de lobos que perdían la paciencia_

_Y a veces se me olvida que no estas a mi alcance__  
__que tú eres una dama y yo un vagabundo.__  
__Aunque ladre, no escuchas mis llamadas__  
__no eres de mi planeta__  
__no compartimos nada tu eres Bella y yo soy Bestia.__  
_

_Dos líneas paralelas que nunca se han cruzado__  
__yo vivo en la estación en la que nunca te has bajado.__  
__No suenan mis canciones cuando tu estas de fiesta__  
__tu vida es ese puzle en el que yo no pongo piezas_

Podía ver a Valerie desviando al mirada cuando Oliver cantaba la canción dedicándosela a ella, es como si no pudiera devolverle lo mismo con la mirada… se daba cuentea que el chico en verdad gustaba de ella, y tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella… pero los tendría ella para con él.

_Amores imposibles, historias nos queman__  
__y yo aún sigo buscando la salida de emergencia__  
__han pasado tres años y por lo que comentan__  
__has sido más de atajos que de subir escaleras los del 94 aun hacemos apuestas__  
__se pagan 15 a 1 el que tu algún día vuelvas__  
__los días que doblo la esquina de tu calle__  
__le rezo al que este arriba que en ese momento pases_

Santana estaba casi gritando para hacerse oír, para que apoyaran a su pequeña… no estaba para anda contenta con lo que había hecho… pero eso no quería decir que no la apoyaría en esto, era lo que le gustaba… estaba consiente… que siempre pensó que Beth era la indicada para ella pero… si ya no la quería no podía estar con ella… pero no debió hacerlo de esa manera… ella conocía ese sentimiento de traición y dolía… por lo que comprendía como debía estar sintiéndose la chica hija de Quinn y Rachel.

_Y a veces se me olvida que no estas a mi alcance__  
__que tú eres una dama y yo un vagabundo.__  
__Aunque ladre, no escuchas mis llamadas__  
__no eres de mi planeta__  
__no compartimos nada tu eres Bella y yo soy Bestia.__  
_

_Dos líneas paralelas que nunca se han cruzado__  
__yo vivo en la estación en la que nunca te has bajado.__  
__No suenan mis canciones cuando tu estas de fiesta__  
__tu vida es ese puzle en el que yo no pongo piezas_

_Los gatos que gastamos contigo alguna vida__  
__sabemos que la suerte es solo un punto de vista_

Cuando terminaron de cantar… varios se levantaron aplaudir más que anda los amigos del equipo de americano del chico Wilde, sus madres por supuesto que formaron una sonrisa… al verlo ahí… pero eso si no con la satisfacción que querían, Oliver sonrió conocedor que pasaría a la siguiente ronda… pero sin saber que la banda siguiente… alguien le guardaba rencor.

–**bueno… aplausos… -**pedía el presentador, ya que era la banda del colegio.

Valerie una vez que bajaron del escenario… corrió hacia los asientos asignado para escuchar cantar a la que fuera su novia por casi tres años, Oliver no le quedo de otra que seguirla y sentarse a su lado pero entrelazando su mano con la de ella, aunque ese gesto no fue muy a gusto para la chica no hizo nada por apartarlo.

–**bien… y por ultimo… esta también representa a nuestro colegio… liderada por una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio… aquí están The Bloody Angel's-**presento.

Rachel y Quinn se emocionaron cuando fueron subiendo al escenario… pudo ver a Sophie y a Sian, subir sonrientes con sus ropas especialmente las cuales le hacían ver rockeras, vieron subir a Emily sonriente…Kitty y Marley suspiraron si algunas de sus hijos ganaba tendrían problemas, y las López-Fabray estaban igual… cuando vieron subir a Valkiria con guitarra eléctrica, y ver a Michele sentarse frente al teclado, Sophie tenía a lado de ella un violín… pero para esta canción no le serviría… después subio Maddie con sus baquetas especiales regalo de su padre… que sonrió al verla.

Y por último… apareció Beth vestida con un pantalón negro entubado, botas negras, una blusa transparente, un chaleco encima de la blusa y un saco sobre este que tenía algunas plumas en los hombros, su cabello recogido en una cola dejando parte del fleco a fuera, y doblado para atrás, el maquillaje le sentaba de maravilla porque sus ojos eran parecidos a los de su madre rubia, la sombra negra los resaltaba, las cejas perfectamente depiladas y alineadas, rimer el las pestañas… y brillo en los ojos.

Y si… todos los presentes casi se caen para tras cuando la vieron, los chicos sobre todo… pero las mujeres no se quedaban atrás… pero Valerie casi se le cae la quijada al verla de ese modo… Oliver… bueno… solo sonrió de medio lado al verla mirada devoradora de su ahora novia.

– **¡Wow! Al parecer alguien vio mi video cuando salí con The Killers-**sonrió Quinn

–**y no solo lo vio, si no que le aconseje copiarte el look-**rio Rachel

–**Lo sabía.**-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer

Beth se acercó a donde estaba su guitarra y se la colgó para empezar a tocar los acordes, mientras mantenía la mirada en la guitarra sin mirar al público que estaba embobado con la chica.

–**You're the light, you're the night**_(__Eres la luz, eres la noche__)_**  
****You're the color of my blood**_(__Eres el color de mi sangre__)_**  
****You're the cure, you're the pain**_(__Eres la cura, eres el dolor__)_**  
****You're the only thing I wanna touch**_(__Eres la única cosa que quiero tocar__)_**  
****Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**_(__Nunca supe que podía significar tanto, tanto__)__  
_

Cuando canto esta parte… abrió los ojos haciendo más intense la Mirada, que dejo a más de uno y una con el corazón acelerado, Quinn sonrió al ver como su hija… estaba plantándose frente a un montón de gente y Rachel al ver que la voz había quedado perfecta en el tono que le puso… y sabía que a los tres jueces les encantaría.

**You're the fear, I don't care**(eres el miedo, no me importa)**  
****'Cause I've never been so high**** (**Porque nunca he estado tan feliz**)****  
****Follow me to the dark**** (**Sígueme a la oscuridad**)****  
****Let me take you past our satellites**** (**Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros satélites**)****  
****You can see the world you brought to life, to life**** (**Puedes ver el mundo que has traído a la vida, a la vida**)**

**So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)__  
_**Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do**_(__Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces__)_**  
****What are you waiting for?**_(__¿A qué esperas?__)_

La verdad es que todos en el auditorio estaban sorprendidos por la forma de cantar de la chica, además de la hermosura de la misma, Valerie no podía quitarle la vista encima… pero Beth en ningún momento la había mirado… porque esta estaba más concentrada en la canción… y en la música… para que quedara perfecta… y más teniendo enfren a su propia abuela… la cual no sabía que vendría para esto, además de que le sonreía a sus madres que estaban con un brillo de orgullo en ellos.

**Fading in, fading out**** (**_Apareciendo, desapareciendo_**)****  
****On the edge of paradise**** (**_En el borde del paraíso_**)****  
****Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**** (**_Cada pulgada de tu piel es un santo grial que debo encontrar_**)****  
****Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**** (**_Sólo tú puedes prender mi corazón en llamas, en llamas _**)****  
****Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**** (**_Sí, dejaré que marques el ritmo_**)****  
****'Cause I'm not thinking straight ****(**_Porque yo no pienso con claridad_**) ****  
****My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**** (**_Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente_**)****  
****What are you waiting for?**** (**_¿A qué esperas?_**)**_**  
**_

Esta parte Beth estaba totalmente entregada a la canción… y al público que si era posible también coreaba la canción, del cover que estaban haciendo, Rachel estaba muy feliz que el tono que su hija estaba alcanzando estaba dejando a varios sorprendidos, Santana no podía creer que esa chica que una vez fuera novia de su hija estaba demostrando que era digna hija de Rachel, porque a un se acordaba del instituto como esta era la mejor del Glee Club, por dios la chica tenía la voz aparecida a la de Quinn rasposita sexy… pero mejorada con la potencia de la morena.

**So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)__  
_**Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do**_(__Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces__)_**  
****What are you waiting for?**_(__¿A qué esperas?__)_

**So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)__  
_**Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do**_(__Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces__)_**  
****What are you waiting for?**_(__¿A qué esperas?__)_

La verdad es que Shelby no se creía ver a su nieta en el escenario… y por todos los dioses la chica cantaba hermoso, y más con esa voz que tenía, jamás pensó que a esta le interesaría canta… y no lo hacía nada mal… pero le sorprendía pero no dejaría que lo pareciera… su hija estaba ahí así que tenía que fingir que no le causo nada.

**I'll let you set the pace**_(__Dejaré que marques el ritmo__)_**  
****'Cause I'm not thinking straight**_(__Porque yo no pienso con claridad__)_**  
****My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**_(__Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente__)_**  
****What are you waiting for?**_(__¿A qué esperas?__)_

**Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)**_(__Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do**_(__Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces__)_**  
****What are you waiting for?**_(__¿A qué esperas?__)_

**Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)**_(__Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)**_(__Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces__)_**  
****Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do**_(__Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces__)_**  
****What are you waiting for?**_(__¿A qué esperas?__)_

Al terminar de cantar… la chica sonrió como no lo hacía desde que se enteró del engaño de Valerie… sabía que había logrado alcanzar las notas que su madre le puso… coloco todo en su lugar… por lo cual sabía que serían de las tres en pasar… y esperaban que en la segunda fase… ganaran… y si no, en el frente a frente lo humillaría, y ella saldría victoriosa.

Cuando termino de tocar… no tuvo que intervenir el presentador cuando casi todos los del auditorio ya estaban de pie aplaudiendo y los estudiantes gritando para atraer atención de la rubia que solo reía y se sonrojaba por lo que escuchaba.

–**muy bien… muy bien… fenomenal… estas fueron The Bloody Angel'-**todos volvieron aplaudir

–**Beth… ¿cásate conmigo?-**se escuchó… entre el público, y la chica que lo grito se quedó roja cuando todos se callaron y la pudieron escuchar perfectamente

–**Marian… ¿no somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso?-**le siguió el juego

–**no cuando hay amor…-**Beth rio

–**Lo pensare…-**le guiño un ojo, para después con todas las chicas empezar a bajar del escenario

–**después… de esta propuesta de matrimonio para la chica Fabray-Berry, ahora los jueces se reunirán en unos de los salones para deliberar quienes serán los que pasaran a la segunda fase-**así lo hicieron los tres.

Beth y Maddie era las ultimas en entrar al cuarto donde estaban todas las demás, pero cuando lo hicieron se chocaron con dos chicas que iban saliendo por la puerta.

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó la rubia **–no les vi-**les dedicaba una sonrisa

–**no te preocupes… nosotras también estábamos distraídas-**le sonrió **–soy Lauren Jáuregui-**se presentó la ojiazul **–y ella es Camila Cabello-**presento a una castaña más morena que ella

–**Hola… soy Beth Fabray-Berry y ellas Madeleine Hudson-**sonrió –**esperen… ustedes son el grupo de Stanten Island ¿no?-**pregunto

–**Sí, bueno somos dos de ellas-**sonrió Lauren en eso se acercaron tres chicas mas

–**miren ellas son Ally Brooke,** **esa de ahí que solo juega con el celular**, **es Normani Kordei, y la ultima es Dinah-Jane Hansen-**presento Camila

–**ahh... hola-**se presentaron y empezaron a platicar más cuando, las demás integrantes del grupo de Beth se acercaron, las chicas se cayeron bien.

La que no estaba nada contenta era Valerie, que veía la interacción de Beth con Maddie, y es que las dos chicas estaban del brazo haciéndose alguna que otra broma… y las sonrisitas que se daban, eso estaba carcomiendo a la chica, y Oliver se estaba dando cuenta… no quería darse por vencido antes de tiempo… pero si en realidad resultaba que la chica no lo quería, el aceptaría las cosas como son.

Los minutos pasaron y cada grupo fue llamado al escenario para recibir los resultados de quienes pasaron a la segunda fase, las Word Secret del The Calhoun School, se quedaron en sexto lugar, The Dalton se quedó con el quinto lugar, y los Iron Boys de la escuela Saint Ann´s School quedaron en cuarto lugar de la primera fase.

–**y bueno el tercer lugar es para Centric´s Spark, pero eso les da el pase a la segunda fase-**y bueno esta demás decir que la cara de la banda no era nada buena **–el primer lugar es para The Bloody Angel´s-**dijo el presentador **–por lo tanto el segundo lugar es para las Fifth Harmony, las dos pasan a la segunda fase.-**dijo

Beth no se lo creí… y bueno nadie de la banda lo podía creer, Rachel y Quinn se abrazaron y Finn les sonrió para felicitar ya que su hija también estaba ahí… si pasaron como el primer lugar… eso quería decir que podrían ganar en la última.

Cuando todo esto termino… y la gente ya empezaba a irse… los padres e acercaron a sus hijos para felicitarlos… o para darles consuelo por no haber ganado, cuando Rachel y Quinn llegaron a donde estaban sus hijas, para abrazarlas y felicitarlas.

–**Estoy tan feliz-**la morena abrazaba a Valkiria que sonreía para después abrazar a Michie que le devolvió el abrazo

–**ey, cuidado con las manos-**se quejaba Rach

–**Mama-**le miro seria

–**Ya-**le sonrió **–es que es genial que pasaran como primer lugar-**abrazo a Beth

–**Sí, es genial… pero se la ganaron-**una voz detrás de ellas las hizo virar

–**Hola Rachel, Quinn-**les sonrió

–**Hola mama-**saludo la morena

–**Hola Shelby-**le abrazo

–**Abuela-**sonrió Beth y Michie.

Santana que estaba con su esposa y su hija cerca escucharon la plática, pero también supo que la mujer no haría nada por beneficiarlas… ya que logro saber de ella y para empezar era la persona más ética que se pudiera conocer y ella no dejaría que nada afectada su crítica.

Platicaron por un rato…cuando Beth dijo que iría al baño, Valerie la siguió hacia donde iba, por lo espero que saliera para abordarla, y presionarla contra la pared asustando a la otra, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

– **¿Qué te pasa López?-**le pregunto enojada

– **¿Qué me pasa?**-pregunto **–me pasa que todo el maldito tiempo te la has pasado coqueteando con esa maldita peliroja-**escupió con enojo **–te quiero lejos de ella-**exigía, Beth se sorprendió pero la miro seria

–**tú no eres nadie para decir a quien puedo o no debo tener cerca, es mejor que te vayas a celar a tu estúpido noviecito a me dejas a mí en paz, porque tú y yo no somos nada-**le dijo e intento irse pero fue detenida

– **¡Eres mía!-**intento besarla

– **¡Suéltame!-**la empujo **–en tu vida vuelvas a intentar besarme-**le miro **–es más te dedicare una canción**…

_Tu sabes cuánto te quería te lo demostré,_

_Me viste llorando, cuando terminamos,_

_Te diste la vuelta y en ese momento de desconocí,_

_Yo no fui tan malo todavía no entiendo porque te perdí, _

_Te juro mi vida que me sorprendiste con tu decisión, _

_Por el tiempo juntos creo que me merecía una explicación, _

_Ya no te busque pero te confieso que no te olvide…_

_No te olvide… pero eso no quiere decir, _

_Que voy a volver contigo aunque vuelvas a insistir, _

_Tal vez me ponga nervioso si te va, _

_Pero no quiere decir que te deseo._

_No te olvide, pero en el proceso estoy, _

_Ya no es importante si no valoraste lo que soy, _

_Seguro voy a estar bien, _

_Ya no me preguntes más "después de ti ¿Quién?"_

_Amor… de nadie ¿y tú? Mejor nadie_

_No te olvide… pero eso no quiere decir, _

_Que voy a volver contigo aunque vuelvas a insistir, _

_Tal vez me ponga nervioso si te veo, _

_Pero no quiere decir que te deseo._

_No te olvide, _

_Pero en el proceso estoy, _

_Ya no es importante si no valoraste lo que soy, _

_Seguro voy a estar bien, _

_Ya no me preguntes más "después de ti ¿Quién?"_

Cuando termino de cantar… dejo a Valerie llorando… en su corazón sabía que no debería hacer eso… pero era lo mejor… no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no tiene en claro lo que realmente quiere… la latina al quedarse sola se soltó a llorar conocedora que en verdad Beth la olvidaría con el pasar del tiempo.

Beth regreso en busca de su familia quienes estaban platicando con un hombre bastante alto y una peliroja que era muy parecida a Maddie que al verla llegar la arrastro hasta donde estaban.

–**mira papi ella es Beth-**presento a la chica

–**Hola Beth soy Finn Hudson el padre de esta chica**-sonrió

–**hola, soy Elizabeth Fabray-Berry, pero todos me dicen Beth-**le saludo

–**es un gusto concerté… Mad no deja de hablar de ti, pero creo que es porque casi nunca tiene amigos-**cuando dijo eso vio la cara de su hija, es cuando se dio cuenta de que metió la pata

–**Este… creo que es mejor irnos-**hablo Anna al ver la cara de su hija

–**Nos vemos-**se despidieron

–**No vemos mañana aquí-**dijo Maddie, antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia donde se fueron sus padres

–**ehhh…-**no sabían que había pasado **–Finn no cambia-**susurro Rachel a su esposa

–**No, no lo hace-**sonrió.

Todos se fueron para sus casas, ya que la segunda fase seria hasta la tarde noche… por lo que tenían unas horas para estar relajados antes de empezar la segunda fase, las Faberry llevaron a sus hijas a comer, mientras Santana intentaba hacer que Valerie le dijera porque estaba llorando… pero esta estaba encerrada en ella misma, Valkiria decia que estaba contenta de pasar a la otra ronda además de que pasar tiempo con Michele era lo mejor.

Conto que Maddie le estaba enseñando a tocar la batería al igual que a Beth, además de que estaba segura que las dos chicas se gustaban, y eso lo hizo aposta para hacer sufrir a Valerie por lo que había hecho… y claro… como tenía previsto la chica se sintió afectada por eso.

Oliver en su casa con su madre… contaba que no estaba muy feliz con los puestos que obtuvieron… pero que en la tarde demostraría quien era el mejor… y Emily estaba feliz por estar en la banda ganadora… además de que Beth era la mejor de todos.

Y así… ahora solo era esperar por quien saldría vencedor de esta competencia…

* * *

_**N2:**_

**Canciones:**

**Todo no fue suficiente**_** – Ha-Ash**_

**Will You Still Love Me**_** – Chicago**_

**Don't Want To Miss Thing**_** – Aerosmith **_

**Give me Love**_** – Ed Sheeran**_

**Sledgehammer**_** – Fifth Harmony**_

**Dama y Vagabundo**_** – Bromas Aparte **_

**Love me like you do**_** – Ellie Goulding**_

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

Como vimos Madeleine es hija de Finn Hudson, pero no es muy parecida a su padre que se diga ¿Valerie se arrepentirá? ¿Quién ganara? ¿Santana estará furiosa con alguien por hacer llorar a su hija? ¿Oliver dejara a Valerie? ¿Maddie le pedirá una oportunidad a Beth? ¿Beth se la dará? ¿Valerie intentara que la perdonen? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Competencia Final**_


	8. Chapter 8: Competencia Final

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Pao Vargas:**_bueno… ya vimos que no gano Beth… pero bueno, eso no es lo importante… si no, todo lo que ha pasado en el capítulo__**. **_**Cariithoopreina: **_bueno… tal vez en estoy próximos capítulos lo leas…_**Janetrodas34, .56:**_ya vimos el cambio en ella en este… y tal vez les dé una sorpresa en el próximo,__**Guest: **__lamento desilusionarte con respecto a Maddie… la cuestión… es que a ella la hecho ver como que es bueno… pero no habíamos profundizado porque llego a la escuela… y porque tiene secretos acerca de sus amistades y aquí, podemos ver que no es tan buena como se imaginan todos,_**FaberryJori, Cc91:**_tal vez este cambio en Val si sirva… pero creo que primero es ella la que tiene que ponerse en orden… para ya después… intentar ganarse el perdón, la confianza y el amor de Beth,__por sus comentarios._

_A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias._

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Competencia Final**_

Había llegado la hora de la verdad… todos ya estaban de nueva cuenta en el teatro… en la es para de que todas las bandas salieran de nueva para ahora si… enfrentarse… por un primer lugar.

Rachel y Quinn lograron tomar ela segunda fila… para poder ver a sus hijas más cerca, y bueno… no solo ellas, Santana había botado a otro padre a la parte de atrás… solo porque ella quería estar ahí en la segunda, Brittany solo negó con la cabeza, en cambio Kitty y Marley se conformaron con la tercera… el que sí consiguió lugar fue Finn que estaba a la derecha de las Faberry con su esposa.

Tras el escenario… todas estaban nerviosas, bueno Oliver era el que estaba seguro que se llevaría el primer lugar… pero nadie le tomaba importancia, Valerie… se mantenía al margen de su grupo… ya que solo estaba sentada en un rincón sin decir media palabra mientras observaba como su ex novia… reía por las estupideces que esa peliroja le decia… estaba con ganas de ir y golpearla… para que dejara de tocarla… de mirarla… pero no podía… no tenía ningún derecho, ya no más… lo había perdido por estupideces y ahora pagaba.

Valkiria estaba… sonriendo con Michele que le decia algunas cosas, Sophie estaba sonriendo con Sian la cual me mostraba un juego en su teléfono, Emily la hermana de Oliver estaba molestando a la otra pareja… más bien molestaba a las que creía que eran pareja… y esas eran Camila y Lauren, las dos chicas de Fifth Harmony que se reía por lo que ella decia.

En tanto Beth estaba riendo con Maddie que solo negaba… la verdad es que Beth no habai querido mencionar nada de lo que se le había escapado a su padre… no quería que la chica se sintiera incomoda.

–**No puedo creer que ya este por comenzar…-**la peliroja le miro

–**no te pongas nerviosa… lo harás perfectamente…-**la rubia sonrió

–**gracias…-**le miro

–**de nada… ya sabes… para eso están las amigas…-**las dos estallaron en risas… captando al mirada de todos los de ahí.

Minutos después, el presentador ya estaba sobre el escenario para dar inicio la última etapa del concurso… todos estaban a la expectativa de quien iba a salir victorioso del concurso.

–**buenas noches gente… es hora de comenzar… por lo que en primera tenemos a Centric's Spark…-**los chicos salieron

Oliver ahora con un pantalón negro entubado, una playera blanca pegada a su bien formado cuerpo… Valerie tenía un pantalón café entubado… sus tacones de aguja… se veían bien… y sabían que eran favoritos, las notas empezaron a sonar.

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me__  
__reminds me of childhood memories__  
__where everything__  
__was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_now and then when i see her face__  
__she takes me away to that special place__  
__and if i stared too long__  
__I'd probably break down and cry_

_wuooh sweet child o mine__  
__wuooh oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies__  
__as id there thought of rain__  
__i hate to look into those eyes__  
__and see an ounce of pain__  
__her hair reminds me__  
__of a war safe place__  
__where as a child I'd hide__  
__and pray for the thunder__  
__and the rain__  
__to quietly pass me by_

_wuooh sweet child o mine__  
__wuooh, oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine_

_where do we go__  
__where do we go now__  
__where do we go_

_where do we go__  
__where do we go now__  
__where do we go now_

_where do we go__  
__(sweet child)__  
__where do we go now_

_i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i__  
__where do we go now__  
__aaaaa__  
__where do we go__  
__aaaaa__  
__where do we go now_

_where do we go__  
__where do we go now__  
__where do we go__  
__where do we go now__  
__now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

_sweet child__  
__sweet child o mine_

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo Buena que habai sido la interpretación del chico y algunos de los coros… Shelby estaba sonriendo por lo bueno que había sido, Cassandra también… bueno eso era lo que dejaba notar… y Mr. Schue… este siempre creía que todos hacían bien las cosas.

– **¡Wow! Ha sido increíble… aplausos-**el presentador también dejo ver que le había gustado.

Santana estaba aplaudiendo por lo bien que estaba la banda de su hija, Britt también pero no tanto como su esposa… Kitty y Marley aplaudían al ver a su hijo ser el mismo… y verlo sonriendo por lo bien que lo había hecho.

–**bueno… y después de haber empezado así… seguimos con otra de las mejores bandas… Fifth Harmony…-**en el escenario aparecieron las cinco chicas… y la canción comenzó a sonar.

_Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it__  
__Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it_

_Kid ink:__  
__Okay__  
__I tell her bring it back__  
__like she loves some__  
__bring it bring it back__  
__like she loves some__  
__club with the lights off__  
__what you acting shy for__  
__Come on show me that you__  
__wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it__  
__Stop playing you know that I__  
__wit it, wit it, wit it , wit it , wit it, wit it What you acting shy for__  
_

_Just gimme you just gimme you__  
__Just gimme you__  
__That's all I wanna do and if what they say it's true__  
__If it's true, I might gimme to you__  
__I might take you a lot of stuff__  
__Guaranteed I can back it up__  
__I think Imma call you blove__  
__Hurry up__  
__I'm walking out from_

_Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style__  
__uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time__  
__uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style__  
__uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while_

_Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it__  
__Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it__  
__It's all on you, it's all on you__  
__It's all on you__  
__So what you wanna do__  
__And if you don't have a clue, not a clue__  
__I'll tell you what to do__  
__Come harder just because I don't like, like it too soft__  
__I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough_

_Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style__  
__uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time__  
__uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style__  
__uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while_

_Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it__  
__Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it__  
__Kid ink:__  
__Okay__  
__I tell her bring it back__  
__like she loves some__  
__bring it bring it back__  
__like she loves some__  
__club with the lights off__  
__what you acting shy for__  
__Come on show me that you__  
__wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it__  
__Stop playing you know that I__  
__wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it, wit it,_ _wit it__  
__What you acting shy for_

_Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style__  
__uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time__  
__uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style__  
__uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while_

_Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it__  
__Give it to me I'm worth it__  
__Baby I'm worth it__  
__Uh-huh I'm worth it__  
__Gimme, gimme I'm worth it_

Todos estaban impresionados… ahora muchos comprendían por qué esas chicas estaban en pláticas con un gran estudio para lanzarse como banda… ahora más que nada Rachel Berry quería a esas chicas en su estudio de música… asi que mañana mismo hablaría con los ejecutivos… les presentaría la idea y que lanzara un plan para traerlos con ellos.

Shelby sonrió al ver lo talentosos que eran cada una de ellas… y es que era el primera banda que cantaban todas… y no solo uno, dejaba distinguir todas la voces y eso les gustaba y por eso mismo compartía ideas con Cassie que sonreía como tonta al ver como Shelby le hablaba.

Sabían que esas chicas si quedaban en primer lugar serian todo una bomba… pero quien sabe… todo podía pasar aquí.

–**esto es impresionante… ellas fueron Fifth Harmony… ahora entendemos por qué el tercer lugar… ellas vienen por todo… aplausos-**todo el teatro aplaudía y hasta Rachel, Quinn lo hacían… pero con una sonrisa **–bueno… estamos llegando al final de esta etapa… y antes que presentemos al último grupo… quisiera decirles que tenemos una etapa sorpresa… esta no contara para el concurso… es más bien para el entretenimiento… después de que el canten todos en la segunda etapa y los jueces se pongan de acuerdo de quienes ganaran… ellos contaran una canción en español… y si después de eso los jueces hacen empate… se enfrentarán a un duelo a muerte…-**todos se miraban no esperaban eso **–ahora con ustedes ****The Bloody Angel's-**ellas salieron al escenario, Beth había cambiado su ropa… ahora traía un pantalón de vestir de color grisáceo… que combinaba con la blusa que traía… encima un saco rojo vino… y la corbata negra, todos estaban combinados a la perfección

–_**uno dos tres…-**_conto, las notas de piano de dejaron escuchar…

**(Turn around)-**canto Maddie_**–**__every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round__  
_**(Turn around)-**_la misma –every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears__  
_**(Turn around)-**_Maddie lo haci mejor de lo que habai estado ensayando y eso a Rachel el agrado__ –every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by__every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes__  
_

Y Beth…. Bueno ella… ella era de otra galaxia… la chica, tenía la voz que muchos querían… y escucharla cantar esa canción muchos y muchas babeaba por ella… pero algunos sabían que no tenían oportunidad con ella.

**(Turn around, bright eyes) **_Every now and then I fall apart__  
_**(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever__  
__And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong__  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time _**(all of the time)**_  
__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight__  
_

La verdadero es que esta canción estaba afectando más a Valerie que nada… esta, estaba sintiendo las palabras de la canción… sabía que era para ella… lo sabía más… Porque la Mirada de Beth estaba hacia ella… sabía que la había lastimado… pero no pensó que ella le fuera atacar de esta manera… pero, sabía que lo merecía.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart__  
__There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart__  
__Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark__  
__Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart__**  
**__  
_**(Turn around)**_ bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart__  
_**(Turn around)**_ bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart__  
_

Beth… ella era otra historia… a ella en verdad le estaba costando sacar lo que tenía dentro… quería… pero esta canción… esta de verdad que lo sentía… y fue eso mismo que hizo que, Shelby, Cassandra y Mr. Schue sintieran de verdad la canción… estaban sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al escucharla cantar, y no solo ellas, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Finn y su esposa Anna… no creían lo que escuchaban… las voces de las dos jóvenes combinaban a la perfección_._

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__Cause we'll never be wrong together__  
__We can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time _**(all of the time)**_  
__I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight__  
_**(Forever's gonna start tonight**** )**

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__But now I'm only falling apart__  
__Nothing I can do__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_  
**Turn around, bright eyes**

Cuando termino de cantar… todo el auditorio estaba de pie aplaudiéndoles… ella miro a sus compañeras y con un guiño les agradeció que estuvieran ahí con ella… sin percatarse tomo la mano de Maddie entre la de ella, hacienda que esta quedara sonrojada por la acción. –Gracias público-se dio la vuelta y con todas sus amigas bajaron hacia la parte de atrás… donde se reunieron con los otros dos grupos.

Valerie al ver llegar a Beth de la mano de Maddie… supo que la estaba perdiendo y para siempre, sabía que estuvo mal que le hiciera eso… pero hasta hora se daba cuenta de eso… y sabía que podía y quería arreglarlo, ahora estaba segura que amaba a Beth… a esa chica rubia que desde un principio la cautivo por completo… y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara y menos una peliroja como aquella que sonreía al verla.

Beth había sentido la mirada de la otra chica sobre ella… pero no quiso voltear a verla… no se había dado cuenta que tenía la mano de Maddie entre la de ella si no fuera por la burla de su hermanita… pero, el contacto con la chica no le hizo mal… si no al contrario se sintió cálido.

Todos se estaban preparando…para la segunda fase, Camila y Lauren habían desaparecido de la vista de Dinah, Normani y Ally… y si no fuera porque Michele quería ir al baño y arrastro a su novia con ella, no las hubieran encontrado en la escena que vieron.

Si… Michele al entrar al baño… rápidamente… se quedó de a seis… al encontrar a Camila sobre Lauren… dándose algunos besos que no eran no tenían nada de inocentes… Michele sonrió pícaramente y miro a sus chicas.

–**¡AHHH!-**chillo, asustando a las que se besaban… haciendo que prácticamente se cayeran de donde estaban.

Camz y Lolo como eran sus apodos… se quedaron sorprendidas al verse descubiertas… las dos tenían miedo, no querían que por el momento nadie se enterara que tenían una relación.

– **¿por qué las caras de susto?-**pregunto **–ni que hubieran visto un fantasma-**los otras se miraron

–**no, no lo vimos… pero si te vimos a ti…-**cuando dijo eso, Valkiria se soltó a reir y más la ver la cara de disgusto de su novia

–**eso no fue muy amable de su parte…-**ahora fue el turno de reir de las otras.

Platicaron y confirmaron lo que vieron, pero Kiria y Michele solo dijeron que no hablarían… que a ellas les daba igual… la verdad hasta les dijeron que hacían una adorable pareja, cuando regresaron el presentador empezó a llamar a las que las que serían las primeras en salir por la otra ronda de canciones.

–**con ustedes… Fifth Harmony…-**las cinco chicas salieron haciendo saltar al público… y a sus compañeros de escuela que fueron apoyarlas

_Good day sunshine, love you__  
__are you ready for a perfect sunny day?__  
__Good day sunshine, kiss me__  
__Tell me what you want,__  
__Let us break away__  
__On Mondays you and I we start to fight,__  
__It always ends the same__  
__On Tuesday, Wednesday night it's all so quiet__  
__It's nothing left to say_

_Saturday I'm In Love__  
__It's Saturday, me and you__  
__It's Saturday!__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Baby I'll be here for you__  
__Runaway, runaway with you until the world is through__  
__Saturday, Saturday, Saturday,__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__It's Saturday, me and you__  
__It's Saturday, you need love._

_Good day sunshine, told me never let me go__  
__I need you to stay__  
__Good day sunshine, show me what you're looking for__  
__Let you lead the way__  
__On Thursday I say Hi, until you smile__  
__On Friday, we'll be great__  
__'Cause I'll be your light, what will come inspire__  
__Saturdays are here_

_Saturday I'm In Love__  
__It's Saturday, me and you__  
__It's Saturday!__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Baby, I'll be here for you__  
__Runaway, runaway with you until the world is through__  
__Saturday, Saturday, Saturday,__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__It's Saturday, me and you__  
__It's Saturday, you need love._

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday,__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Saturday, Saturday, Saturday,__  
__Saturday I'm In Love_

_We're alive every Saturday__  
__We're wide awake, don't cry__  
__'Cause you're mine,__  
__Oh, this sunny day, happy day all the way__  
__With you I'm in love!_

_Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Saturday I'm In Love_

_Saturday I'm In Love__  
__It's Saturday, me and you__  
__It's Saturday!__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__Baby, I'll be here for you__  
__Runaway, runaway with you until the world is through__  
__Saturday, Saturday, Saturday__  
__Saturday I'm In Love__  
__It's Saturday, me and you__  
__It's Saturday, you need love._

Todos se levantaron para seguir la música… la verdad es que las chicas eran lo máximo… loa verdad es que le gustaban, ellas hacina las cosas bien… y estaban seguras que serían buenas contrincantes… para quien se enfrentara contra ellas.

–**ellas estuvieron magnificas… aplausos-**y todos empezaron aplaudir **–ahora sigue otro grupo… que ha sido todo una revelación para el instituto… The Bloody Angel's…-**nombro, y todas salieron al escenario al hacerlo las jovencitas empezaron a gritar como locas… lo que ocasiono en Beth una sonrisa

–**Para ustedes…-**sonrió, y las notas empezaron a sonar.

_You and me we made a vow__  
__for better or for worse__  
__I can't believe you let me down__  
__but the proof is in the way it hurts_

_For months on end I've had my doubts__  
__denying every tear__  
__I wish this would be over now__  
__but I know that I still need you here_

_You say...I'm crazy__  
__cause you don't think I know what you've done__  
__But when...you call me baby__  
__I know I'm not the only one_

_You've been so unfaithful__  
__now sadly I know why__  
__Your heart is unobtainable__  
__even though you don't share mine_

La canción estaba siendo interpretada con un sentimientos que a muchos estaba dejando pasmados… y es que el sentimiento que estaba en esa canción… todos tenían los bellos se tu piel erizados… por la hermosa voz de la chica… y no es que solo fuera hermosa… las chicas que la acompañaban con los instrumentos… ellas eran fantásticas y juntas eran un bomba_._

_You say...I'm crazy__  
__cause you don't think I know what you've done__  
__But when...you call me baby__  
__I know I'm not the only one_

_I have loved you for many years__  
__maybe I am just not enough__  
__You've made me realize my deepest fear__  
__by lying and tearing us up_

_You say...I'm crazy__  
__cause you don't think I know what you've done__  
__But when...you call me baby__  
__I know I'm not the only one_

La canción… era perfecta… y todos lo sabían… y cierta chica tras bambalinas, no pudo evitar saltar lagrimas… esa canción le llegaba en lo profundo… le dolía… porque podía sentir el dolor de la otra… pero también que esa era su manera de salir adelante… dejarla atrás…

Oliver la veía, podía ver el sufrimiento de la chica que se había enamorada… sabía que ella, solo estaba confundida con el… que su corazón le pertenecía a esa chica… sabía que no podría jamás competir con ella… que no tenía ni un gramo de comparación con Beth… así que por su bien se haría a un lado… y dejaría que Valerie… intentara conseguir el perdón de la otra, dejo escapar una lagrima, y se dio la vuelta.

_You say...I'm crazy__  
__cause you don't think I know what you've done__  
__But when...you call me baby__  
__I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one _

_I know I'm not the only one_

_and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Todos estaban estupefactos por la perfección de la interpretación… ellas demostraron la música buena… en cómo se debe interpretar… como se hace suya una canción… y estas pasaban a la última si ellos gabaneaban eso sería muy… pero muy buena decisión.

–**ellas fueron… increíbles… no hay palabras para eso… aplausos…-**el auditoria entero se estalló en aplausos.

Todas hicieron reverencia… como Rachel siempre le había dicho… y sonrieron para todos, Quinn estaba orgullosa de sus dos hijas… y de las amigas de sus hijas… Rachel casi estaba por llorar… al saber que su trabajo dio frutos… y muy bueno_. _

–**los siguientes son Centric's Spark…-**presento y todos salieron y tomaron posición, Valerie trato de concentrarse y olvidarse por un momento que estaba perdiendo a Beth para siempre.

_Ruby red... her lips were on fire__  
__a dome with a kiss, if you please__  
__tell me what your sweet heart desires__  
__tell me how you want it to be__  
__'cause if it's love you want__  
__then you won't mind a little tenderness__  
__that sometimes is so hard to find __  
__(lay it down) __  
__lay it down__  
__make it alright __  
__(lay it down) __  
__lay it down__  
__I'll hold you so tight __  
__(lay it down)__  
_

_Oh... before the morning light__  
__it's gonna be alright__  
__Oh... lay it down__  
__come and lay it down tonight__  
_

_Tell me how you feel when we make love__  
__tell me is it real or just make believe__  
__you will never know what chore made of__  
__'til you open up your heart to receive__  
__'cause if the love you got that same old crime__  
__we're talking' tenderness that's so hard to find__  
__and I'm getting' behind you __  
__(lay it down) __  
__lay it down__  
__make it alright __  
__(lay it down) __  
__a lay it down__  
__I'll hold you so tight __  
__(lay it down)__  
_

_Yeah... before the morning light__  
__it's gonna be alright__  
__Oh... lay it down__  
__come and lay it down tonight__  
_

_Do you remember them times talking' in your sleep__  
__with a pocket full 'a rubbers you never could keep__  
__from your best friends lover you dreamt about then__  
__when you pulling' up the covers the voices in your head__  
_

_Say if you want it bad__  
__don't ever let it slip away__  
__'cause if it's love you want and tenderness... yeah __  
__(lay it down) __  
__lay it down__  
__make it alright __  
__(lay it down) __  
__lay it down__  
__I'll hold you so tight __  
__(lay it down) __  
__Oh... before the morning light__  
__it's gonna be alright__  
__Oh... lay it down__  
__gonna lay it down tonight__  
__gonna come around tonight__  
__you got ta lay it down._

No había sido una mala interpretación pero… el chico parecía desconcentrado, y eso Rachel lo noto, pero también noto como la mirada de este estaba triste decaída… como si supiera algo que solo le causaría dolor… por eso mismo supo… que sus sentimientos él no los había logrado canalizarla para que el sirviera… al contrario estos lo habían consumido… y las fallas en su afinación y el cambio de alguna que otra letra lo dejo ente ver.

Todos notaron la cara de frustración al saberse perdido… y que por eso, le podía causar que su grupo perdiera… sabia Alexander no le culparía… pero los demás, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Bajaron y fueron detrás bambalinas en la espera de los resultados… todos estaban contentos, estaba relajeando, Ally estaba molestando a Lauren sobre el chupetón que tría en el cuello… y todos las demás querían saber quién había sido el vampiro, Michele no soporto más y soltó la carcajada ganándose miradas confundidas de todas… pero un codazo de Valkiria la devolvió a la realidad calmándose de golpe.

Ellos estaban esperando… para saber quiénes eran los que iban a ganar… y bueno, las únicas personas que no estaban en la sala eran Oliver y Valerie quienes estaban hablando apartados.

–**se lo que sientes Valerie, sé que aun la quieres**-esta aparto la vista **–no lo niegues… lo he visto, veo como la miras… esa mirada llena de amor que no tienes para mi… así que aunque me duela, es mejor dejarlo por la paz… terminar ahora, y así tú, poder reconquistarla, ella todavía te quiere… lo he visto, esta dolida… se siente traicionada, pero confió en que tu sabrás reconquistarla-**Valerie no se podía creer lo que el chico estaba diciendo

–**en verdad eres un buen chico Oliver, espero que encuentres a la chica que realmente te pueda hacer feliz… como te mereces-**el chico rubio le miro

–**espero la haya…-**sonrió.

Ellos regresaron hacia donde estaban todos, lo que no sabían es que una persona les había escuchado todo… esta había ido al baño y al regresar se encontró con la escena, había escuchado todos, pero ahora estaba en un dilema… no sabía si decirle a Beth todo lo que había escuchado… o quedarse callada… e intentarlo.

–**lo siento Beth… pero tengo que hacer mi lucha…-**también regreso hacia el salón.

Cuando estaban listo los resultados… el presentador llamo a los tres grupos finalistas sobre el escenario, todos estaban a la expectativa de quien ganaría… los grupos estaban tomados de la mano… como dándose apoyo.

–**la decisión ha sido dura… pero han tomado una decisión…-**abrió el sobre que había permanecido cerrado, sin él tampoco saber quién había ganado **–empezaremos por el tercer lugar… que es para…-**miro a los tres grupos que estaban de las manos **–Centric´s Spark…-**sonrió, y una edecán se acercó con el premio de tercer lugar… obviamente los del publico aplaudieron… pero los ganadores más bien Oliver y Valerie los que tuvieron que fingir una sonrisa aunque no les hubiera gustado a ver perdido. **–felicidades chicos… se lo merecen…-**todos sonreían por ellos, Santana sonrió… aunque le hubiera gustado que ganaran… pero no perdía la esperanza con Valkiria **–¡vaya!-**el rostro del presentador estaba sorprendido **–al parecer… tenemos un empate… entre Fifth Harmony y The Bloody Angel´s…-**todos se quedaron sorprendidos, todas las chicas se miraron **–por lo tanto… tenemos un frente a frente… y por lo tanto… este será acústico…-**soltó, todos estallaron en aplausos **–bueno, creo que comenzaremos con… Fifth Harmony… por lo que les pedimos que tomen sus lugares.-**

_I Remember years ago,_

_Someone told me i should take._

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did, I did,_

_Y tú eras fuerte y yo no,_

_Mi error, mi ilusión, sin cuidado, me olvide,_

_I did._

_/-/_

_Ahora ya está hecho,_

_No hay que hay que decir,_

_Te marchaste y fue tan fácil,_

_Has Ganado, y ya puedes contarles,_

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we have is gone now._

_/-/_

_Diles que era feliz, mi corazón roto,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hope would be,_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible_

_/-/_

_And now, when all is gone,_

_There is nothing to say,_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me,_

_On your own you can go ahead, tell them_

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_Tell them what I hope would be,_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible_

_/-/_

_I Remember years ago,_

_Someone told me i should take._

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did_

_/-/_

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we have is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I happed would be,_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible (impossible),_

_Impossible._

_/-/_

_Impossible,_

_Impossible,_

_Impossible,_

_Impossible._

Todos estaban sorprendidos al poder escuchar a las chocas en ese género… las voces se acoplaban a la perfección… y el jurado lo noto, más bien todos notaron lo grande que eran… y por eso Rachel las quería más ahora en su disquera.

– **¡Wow! Han sido impresionantes… ¡aplausos!-**el teatro se puso de pie para aplaudirles, para sacarles una sonrisas a las cinco chicas **–bueno… sigamos con esto ahora co ustedes The Bloody Angel's…-**las chicas salieron al escenario… Michele, dejo un banco enfrente del micrófono que Beth ajustaría a su medida, la misma se sentó en el piano, mientras todas aparecían en el escenario, Beth se sentó en la banca para luego mirar a todos y sonreír.

Todos sintieron su respiración detenerse y es que esa sonrisa, las dejaba sin aire, era la sonrisa más hermosa que habían visto y por lo visto la chica lo sabía, y eso lo heredo de Quinn, las primeras notas se dejaron escuchar para que segundos después el teatro se dejara llenar de la hermosa voz de la hija mayor de Quinn y Rachel.

_Yes, I do, I believe__  
__That one day I will be where I was__  
__Right there, right next to you__  
__And it's hard, the days just seem so dark__  
__The moon, the stars are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin,__  
__Where do I begin?__  
__No words can explain the way I'm missing you__  
__Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside__  
__These tears, they tell their own story_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone__  
__But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong__  
__But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

La verdad es que nadie podía dejar de sentir… como la voz de Beth les transportaba un universo alterno… y es que escuchar la Hermosa voz… entonar de esa manera… de como podía jugar con su voz… Rachel estaba orgullosa de su logro… ella habai estado con su hija dia a dia desde que hablo con ella… ella le enseño hacer todos esos trucos… ella le habai enseñado a canalizar cada una de sus emociones, Quinn al ver a su esposa casi al borde el llanto… solo le tomo la mano dándole apoyo.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you__  
__and make sure you're alright?__  
__I'll take care of you,__  
__And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_I'm reaching out to you__  
__Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)__  
__This hurt that I've been through__  
__I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone__  
__But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong__  
__But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

La verdad es que todos estaban conscientes que Michele era talentosa con el piano… Beth… ella era simplemente excepcional con su voz… Valerie escuchaba la canción y no podía evitar que su corazón sintiera amor por esa chica… fui un instante… pero sus miradas se cruzaron causando el mismo impacto que hacía tiempo no pasaba… ese sentimiento que pensaban desaparecido… estaba surgiendo de las profundidades de donde había sido mandado.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you__  
__and make sure you're alright?__  
__I'll take care of you__  
__And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side__  
__Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you__  
__And make sure you're alright?__  
__I'll take care of you__  
__and I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Cuando terminaron de cantar… todo estaban de pie aplaudiendo, Rachel más que otros… y una Quinn negando pero feliz… Santana aceptado al derrota, Finn orgulloso de su hija… Valerie sonriéndole con amor a Beth y este trato de no devolvérsela… pero fallando en el intento… Maddie dándose cuenta y apretando los puños… pero fingiendo estar bien, Sophie tomando la mano de Sian, Michele negando al ver como su hermana miraba a la otra, Valkiria le tomo de la mano

–**déjalas… siento que están destinas a estar juntas, y esto es algo deben superar-**le sonrió, la otra suspiro resignada

–**pero si le hace más daño le rompo la cara**-la otra le miro

–**y yo te ayudo**-empezaron a reunirse con el presentador

–**como ya dije… los jurados tomaran la decisión… así que mientras ellos se van a discutir… ustedes disfrutaran de una presentación más de estos dos bandas…-**todos aplaudieron.

Michele se acercó a su hermana… que estaba platicando con Camila y Ally ya que Lauren discutía con Normani de algo que ninguna sabia, se acercó y la toma del brazo para apartarla.

–**Beth…-**le miro **–he visto cómo has mirada a Valerie, y como esta te ha devuelto la mirada… siento que ella ya no está con el imbécil de mi ex… pero si quieres volver con ella… no creo que al canción que vamos a cantar le vaya a gustar… es más puedo asegurar que la harás llorar y será más difícil-**Beth miro a su hermanita

– **¿ah? Yo no… digo… no sé, estoy confundida…-**miraba hacia la nada

–**no te preocupes…-**le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo

–**y lo de la canción… la vamos a cantar… y si ella se siente dolida… bueno, no puedo hacer más, ya que esta es la que hemos practicado más… y no puedo hacer que las chicas tengan que pagar por mi culpa… además, no me explico cómo es que tu sabias que teníamos que cantar en español-**Michie sonrió

–**no es que lo supiera si no que, pero pensé en los concursos anteriores, o fuera que escuche hablar al director… y pedir que hicieran eso-**se encogió de hombros

–**y por eso… las primeras en pasar son… The Bloody Angel´s-**todos aplaudieron

–**vamos…-**todos tomaron lugar, las primeras notas de piano se dejaron escuchar.

_Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris,_

_Por convencerme que a tu lado iba hacer feliz,_

_Perdóname por entregarme a ti…_

_/-/_

_Te imagine sincero cuando no era así,_

_Y si tenías ojos eran para mí,_

_Discúlpame… pero que tonta fui._

_/-/_

_Te idealice a mi lado m en mis noches y días,_

_Y me aferre a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…_

_/-/_

_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,_

_Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón,_

_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos,_

_Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos…_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor,_

_Y te pido perdón,_

_Por haber esperado demasiado de un perdedor_

Cantando esa canción sin pensar miro directamente a los ojos de Valerie que al escuchar la letra no pudo evitar sentir como le oprimían el pecho… dejo salir algunas lágrimas que trato de esconder al desviar la mirada de la rubia…

_Me dabas señales pero no las veía,_

_Creí que un dia tu cambiarias,_

_No puede ser que estúpida me vi…_

_Te idealice a mi lado m en mis noches y días,_

_Y me aferre a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…_

Beth siguió cantando sin ser consiente que estaba lastimando muy profundo a Val… la cual ya no quería seguir sintiéndolo, la que si se dio cuenta fue Maddie que sin querer dejo salir un sonrisa de satisfacción, Val no lo soporto más y salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas… Santana se dio cuenta como salía corriendo su hija… y sin más se levantó para seguirla… no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a la chica que cantaba.

_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,_

_Por hacerte confiado sin dudar mi corazón,_

_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos, por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos…_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón,_

_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor,_

_Y te pido perdón, perdón…_

_/-/_

_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,_

_Por hacerte confiado sin dudar mi corazón,_

_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos, por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos…_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón,_

_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor,_

_Y te pido perdón, perdón…_

_Por haber esperado demasiado de un perdedor._

Cuando termino de cantar… Beth bajo corriendo el escenario había visto todo lo que había pasado, no escucho como le hablaban solo corrió en busca de la chica… cuando la encontró iba acercarse pero vio a Santana y solo se quedó alejada sin que la vieran.

– **¿estás bien?-**pregunto la latina a su hija… la cual estaba con la cabeza entre las rodillas y abrazadas a ellas sollozando **–no-**contesto **–no lo estoy… por mi malas decisiones… lastime a Beth, por mis estupideces… perdí lo único bonito que había tenido, por lo que hice lastime a Beth y también a Oliver, él se enamoró de mi… pero yo no, yo amo a Beth, pero ella ya no me quiere… esta dolida y no la culpo…-**la latina le miraba

–**se cómo te sientes… yo también pase por lo mismo, y lo sabes… así, esa chica, solo está sacando lo que siente a través de sus canciones… y sé que estas te han tocado… pero tienes que ser fuerte, si ella te quiere olvidar… que lo haga, es momento que tu sigas con tu vida… es momento que tui también la dejas atrás-**Beth al escuchar eso, apretó los puños

–**Beth…-**le llamaron, eso hizo que no escuchara lo que la otra hizo

–**Maddie…-**le miro

–**te vine a buscar… porque nuestras amigas ya van a subir a cantar, y bueno…-**negó **–la verdad es que.. Yo… yo quería decirte algo-**la otra le miro confundida

– **¿qué pasa?-**Maddie suspiro

–**me gustas…-**soltó, la otra abrió los ojos sorprendida

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo?-**no sabía que decir **–que me gustas… sé que… puede ser un poco sorprendente… pero me gustas, y quisiera saber ¿si quisieras aceptar una cita conmigo?-**Beth le miro, lo que no vio es que Valerie estaba llegando detrás de ella

–**Maddie… yo…-**lo pensó **–está bien… acepto una cita contigo…-**Valerie al escuchar eso, no pudo más y volvió a salir corriendo, Beth al ver eso… sintió su corazón pararse… para después mirar a Maddie la cual intentaba ocultar su sonrisa

–**sabias que ella estaba ahí… sabias que escuchaba, y no me dijiste nada… dejaste que ella escuchara… ¿Por qué?**-la otra supo que su cita… jamás seria

–**yo… yo Beth… ella te lastimo… yo no lo pensé… yo lo siento…-**Beth negó

–**no, no es así… eso te alegro lo pude ver… pensé que eras diferente… pero no lo eres…-**la otra bajo la mirada dolida y avergonzada **–no te me acerques otra vez…-**se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a la chica maldiciendo

–**al parecer… fallaste Madeleine…-**al voltearse miro a la chica que se acercaba

–**Tiffany…-**susurro **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**la otra le miro

–**vine a ver… si ya me habías olvidado… pero ver como esta te rechazaba… solo puedo hacer eso-**sin arms se lanzó sobre ella para besarla, y dejarla a acorralada entre ella y la pared, al principio no correspondió, pero cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su pierna acariciándola… se dejó llevar.

**Auditorio…**

Cuando Beth hizo acto de presencia… las Fifth Harmony estaban subiendo al escenario para disponer a cantar, se sentó junto a su hermana para ver por la pantalla que ahí había

– **¿Qué ha pasado?-**le miro

–**nada…-**contesto, fijo su mirada en la pantalla, Valkiria y Michie cruzaron miradas sin creerle.

_Tú… llegaste a mi vida para encenderme,_

_Tu… supiste encender y luego a pagarme,_

_Tú… te hiciste indispensable para mí y…_

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_Si yo busque dolor lo conseguí,_

_No eres la persona que pensé, que creí… que pedí…_

_/-/_

_Mientes,_

_Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes,_

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes…_

_No me quedan ganas de seguir, l_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte,_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte,_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí,_

_Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti…_

_/-/_

_Voy…._

_De nuevo recordando lo que soy,_

_Sabiendo lo das y lo que doy,_

_En mí no queda espacio para ti… y… y_

_/-/_

_Y… el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí,_

_Las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_No eres la persona que pensé, que creí… que pedí…_

_/-/_

_Mientes,_

_Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes,_

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes…_

_No me quedan ganas de seguir,_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte,_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte,_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí,_

_Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti…_

_Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti…_

_/-/_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte,_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte,_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí,_

_Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti…_

_Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti…_

La verdad es que a las personas les gustaba la forma en la forma en que las voces de las cinco chicas se mezclaran a la perfección, ellas bajaron y se reunieron con las demás en la parte de atrás del escenario.

Minutos después el presentador llamo a las dos bandas para decirles que ya tenían resultados… ellas subieron, Beth al ver que Maddie llegaba corriendo bastante agitada y se paraba junto a ella… hizo un cambio y jalo a Emily para que ella quedara junto a la otra y ella alejada.

–**Bueno… esto no fue fácil… por lo que por un poco de diferencia… es que las ganadoras son…-**miro a los dos, y el público estaba a la expectativa **–Fifth Harmony…-**ellas se sorprendieron pero rápido salieron para ir a recoger.

Michele miro a Beth y esta estaba bien… no veía que el haber no ganado le hubiera afectado… así que solo se encogió de hombros y le tomo la mano para llevarla a felicitar a las otras chicas…

Rachel aplaudió porque aunque le hubiera gustado que sus hijas ganaran, pero aceptaba que las otras habían sido solo un poco superior a ellas… pero aun así estaba feliz por sus hijas al igual que Quinn, Finn solo sonrió y su esposa también… a ellos no les importaba ganar.

Y la verdad es que esta competencia trajo mucho… algunas soluciones, otras cosas que solucionar… pero varias daciones que tomar… y también buenas amigas…

* * *

**N2:**

**Canciones:**

**Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns N' Roses**

**Work it – Fifth Harmony**

**The total Eclipse of the Heart – Glee Cast**

**Saturday I´m in Love - Auryn**

**I'm not the only one – Sam Smith**

**Lay it dawn – Aerosmith**

**Impossible – Fifth Harmony (Version Spanglish the X Factor)**

**Lay me down – Sam Smith**

**Perdón, perdón –Ha – Ash**

**Mientes – Camila**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo


	9. Chapter 9: Olvidar

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Contestare los Reviews los contestare en el próximo capítulo, así que dudas o preguntas por favor preguntar y se les será contestadas._

_**Espero que les guste es un poco más corto de lo inusual… pero es solo para darle entrada al próximo capítulo.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Cc91, DarknezzDaria, d12e34s56i78, .56, Pao Vargas, Delfi castillo**__ por sus comentarios._

_A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias._

_**Chapter 9: Olvidar**_

_Una semana había comenzado… Rachel estaba en su estudio con Quinn quien estaría tomando las fotos para el nuevo álbum de Kathleen Bridge la cantante del momento… mientras ellas estaban en su trabajo disfrutando de por primera vez por trabajar juntas._

_Y eso las llevo a preguntarse porque nunca lo habían hecho, por lo que la morena solo miro a su rubia. _

–_**Porque jamás has querido hacerlo**__-le saco la lengua _

–_**si tú lo dices…-**__canturreo antes de besarla _

–_**dejemos eso para más tarde… en mi oficina-**__eso lo dijo en s oído _

–_**ok…-**__la rubia trago grueso_

_Mientras ellas se la pasaban muy bien en el instituto las cosas no eran diferentes… bueno no mucho, Valkiria estaba de la mano de Michele y caminaban por los pasillos felices, Sian y Sophie que se habían integrado a ultimo año estaban igual de la mano a su lado, Emily ella solo reía por ahí de lo que decían las chicas, en comparación a Madeleine que estaba callada y por supuesto Beth que estaba buscando por todos lados con la mirada a Valerie. _

–_**Les veo luego chicas**__-hablo Maddie porque una chica rubia se acercaba por ahí _

– _**¿Fanny que haces aquí?-**__pregunto _

–_**Voy a estudiar aquí-**__contesto con una sonrisa __**–te lo dije cuando nos encontramos vine a recuperarte y no me voy a ir sin hacerlo-**__le beso, y la otra no pudo evitar corresponder esa chica era su debilidad. _

_Las otras chicas de lejos no se podían creer lo que veían, pero les daba igual y Beth ella ni tomaba importancia de la presencia de Maddie no después de lo que había intentado hacer._

_Seguían caminando y fue cuando se cruzaron con Valerie que caminaba con su libros pegados a su pecho… con su amiga Fernanda diciéndole algo, Beth intento buscar la mirada de la chica… cuando lo logro le sonrió tratando de que la otra hiciera lo mismo… como venía haciendo desde días atrás… pero no consiguió nada ya que la otra inmediatamente aparto la vista y la ignoro. _

– _**¿Qué pasa con ella?-**__pregunto desconcertada _

–_**ummm… no sé, después del concurso, ella ha estado muy distraída, retraída, no habla mucho en la casa… y prefiera encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir nada mas para comer, y bueno eso tampoco… ella ha bajado de peso bastante-**__confeso Kiria _

_Beth no podía creer lo que escuchaba… pero sabía que eso era ya que ahora que la vio la chica se veía diferente su mirada ya no decia lo de siempre, ahora era nada… asi que dejando a sus amigas confundidas corrió en busca de la chica pero no la encontró._

_Lo que no sabía es que Valerie se había dado cuenta que la estaba buscando y para ella fue más fácil esconderse y no dejar que la encontrara… no quería verla… porque si lo hacia volvería a recordar que ella estaba pasando página y la estaba olvidando, estaba consiente que ella era la responsable que eso estuviera pasando pero eso no quitaba el hecho que doliera._

_Las horas fueron pasando y aunque Beth había buscado a la chica en cualquier momento que tuviera libre, pero pareciera que se la había tragado la tierra… ya que no la encontraba por ningún lado… cuando preguntaba le decían donde la habían visto e iba… pero al llegar ya no estaba._

_Esta frustrada… y lo dejo ver cuándo después de la escuela llego a su casa, y sin saludar a sus madres que ya estaban ahí para comer con ellas, las mujeres se miraron confundidas sin saber que era lo que había pasado, cuando Michele entro con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba un enorme oso regalo de Kiria. _

– _**¿Qué pasa?-**__pregunto al ver la cara de sus dos madres que miraban hacia donde se había ido su hija mayor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido _

– _**¿Sabes que tiene Beth?-**__pregunto la morena, mientras le pasaba a Alice a Quinn _

–_**pues… lo que pasa es que todo el santo dia se la paso buscando a Valerie para hablar con ella porque Kiria nos dijo que desde el dia del concurso la chica había estado bastante callada y que ha bajado mucho de peso… de lo que nos pudimos constatar ya que se le veía muy flaca porque no ha estado comiendo muy bien… y bueno ya conocen a Beth… ha querido hablar con ella pero pareciera como que se escondiera de ella y en todo el dia no la ha encontrado-**__R y Q se miraron comprendiendo _

–_**ok… mira ve con ella y dile que baje a comer… ya comida ya está-**__la otra asintió y se fue de ahí _

– _**¿Crees que la chica está bien?-**__pregunto R tomando a Alise para sentarla en su sillita mientras Quinn hacia lo mismo con Alice _

–_**Eso espero…-**__le sonrió_

_La comida no pasó muy amenamente sobre todo porque Beth estaba en otro mundo y apenas probó la comida, obviamente sus madres no lo dejarían pasar… por lo que cuando terminaron ellas en la cocina además de ver que las gemelas se tomaran su baño y se durmieran las siestas… fueron inmediatamente al cuarto de su hija mayor._

_Beth estaba que golpeaba todo lo que se encontrara en su camino… bueno, noes como que lo estuviera haciendo… pero si tenía ganas de hacerlo por lo que cuando sus madres entraron al descubrieron apretando al pobre osito que tenía en la cama. _

–_**Beth…-**__le hablo R _

– _**¿Qué pasa?-**__la chica dejo de estrujar al osito que ni culpa tenia y las miro _

–_**Valerie…-**__le conto lo mismo que Michie les había dicho._

_Las mujeres asimilaron todo… y concluyeron en que su hija aun quería a la otra… solo que no sabía si arriesgarse de nuevo… por temor a terminar lastimada de nuevo… pero creo que era hora d que ella decidiera eso._

_Ellas le dijeron que porque no descansaba un rato, se daba un baño, y después fuera abusarla a su casa… ay que de seguro la chica estaría ahí… así podrían hablar las cosas, ella solo las abrazo y agradeció por ser tan comprensivas y saber que decir._

_Cuando la dejaron más cómoda y más relajada, las mujeres salieron de ahí pensando que necesitaban unas vacaciones para pasarlas solas… el estrés, y todo los conflictos relacionados con sus hijas eran un poco cansados… pero aúna si no cambiaran anda de lo que tienen en ese momento… son felices y eso es lo único que les importa. _

–_**vale esto de ser padres es cansado**__-una morena se dejaba caer en su cama _

–_**nadie dijo que no lo fuera… mira llevamos casi 17 años de serlo y jamás me ha pasado por la cabeza no poder vivir estas hermosas experiencias, aunque no lo niego es cansado-**__se puso sobre su morena, que sonríe al saber las intenciones de su mujer…_

_No regresarían por hoy al estudio… así que aprovecharían el tiempo para pasarla con un poco de diversión entre ellas… además aprovechar que las gemelas estaban durmiendo, cuando las dos estaban completamente sin rastros de sus ropas que no sabían como pero estaban por todos lados de la habitación, y obviamente no se les olvido poner el seguro._

_Ya que no querían que ninguna de sus hijas… al menos no Beth y en otra pasión Michele volvieran a tener la imagen de sus madres demostrándose su amor de esa manera tan física… pero a al ver tan placentera._

_Dos horas después las dos caían completamente cansadas… pero su culminación fue en la ducha, cuando salieron escucharon Beth llamarla, cuando salieron ellas les dijo que iría casa de las gemelas, por lo que Q le dijo que cuando regresara le mandara un mensaje que ya estaba por llegar._

_Cuando Beth llego a la casa de las López-Pierce fue su cuñada Kiria quien le abrió y le miro sorprendida por verla ahí, pero se imaginó a loa que iba… así que le sonrió. _

–_**Bueno… yo estaba de salida, por lo que te dijo… mis madres llegan en varias horas asi que tienes tiempo de hablar con ella… así que me voy**__-se despidió, tomando su chaqueta del perchero para perderse por ahí._

_La rubia frunció el ceño confundida… así que mejor subio las escaleras para ir en busca de la chica, esta vez no toco simplemente entro y se encontró con la chica saliendo del baño solamente con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo. _

– _**¿Beth?-**__le miro sorprendida _

– _**¿eh? Yo… ummm… vine, creo que saldré…-**__hizo el intento por irse pero la otra se lo impidió y ese movimiento ocasiono que la toalla se le cayera, quedando completamente desnuda ante la mirada de la rubia que no supo que hacer más que admirar el cuerpo de infarto que tenía la otra. __**–Val…-**__susurro._

_No supo que fue lo que la llevo a lanzarse sobre la otra chica, pero solo sabía ahora es que la estaba besando y estaba sobre la cama de la latina, que le devolvía los besos con la misma intensidad que ella, la verdad es que aunque Valerie estuviera con Oliver jemas llegaron más lejos que un imple besos y a tocarse pero sobre la ropa… jamás estuvieron de esa manera._

_Beth no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lo más lejos que había llegado eran beso bastante subiditos de tono con Valerie… pero de ahí no pasaban, por lo que las dos tímidamente se fuero descubriendo, cuando estaban completamente desnudas… se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, se acariciaban, se llevaban hasta la cima._

_Sus cuerpo inexpertos se rosaban, las caricias eran torpes y tímidas, los besos en lugares que jamás se imaginaron, las sensaciones de manos ajenas a ellas… todo era nuevo, todo pero les gustaba y eran felices, las grimas cuando dos dedos de cada quien entraron en ellas, cuando esa barrera se rompía… los gemidos de placer que dejaban salir._

_Cuando estaban llegando… las dos lo hicieron con lágrimas en los ojos… ya que las dos se habían entregado lo más valioso… que tenían las dos, las dos entregaron ese tesoro que siempre guardaron para la persona indicada… y para ese momento las dos lo eran._

_No querían hablar… no ahora, habría tiempo para discutir qué era lo que pasaba, y por supuesto que lo habría… ya que son que ninguna se lo esperase las dos se quedaron dormidas abrazadas a su cuerpo desnudos y sudorosos._

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Hablemos claro**_


	10. Chapter 10 Hablemos Claro

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Lamento la demora, pero como dije en mis otras historias… mi laptop estaba mala y mi internet muerto, pero aquí está el capítulo, respondo Reviews en el próximo, así que hagan las preguntas que quieran.**_

_A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias._

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Hablemos Claro**_

Las chicas dormían completamente desnudas, abrazadas como no queriéndose soltar, lo que no se esperaban es que las horas fueron pasando y por la puerta una Santana agotada por el trabajo llegaba, sabía que su esposa Britt no llegaría temprano por lo que ella se tenía que encargar de la cena, cuando venía de camino recibió un mensaje de Valkiria que saldría con su novia.

Cuando entro dejo sus cosas en su cuarto y como no escucho ruido en la habitación de Valerie pensó que esta estaba durmiendo, así que decidió darse una ducha preparar la cena y después llamarla, así lo hizo y cuando ya estaba listo subio para avisarle que ya estaba, subio al segundo piso, toco la puerta pero nadie contesto así que entro.

– **¡Valerie Alexandra López-Pierce! ¿Qué significa esto?-**el grito de Santana sobre salto a las dos jóvenes amantes, que se despertaron con cara de susto al ver a la mujer ahí

–**Mamá-**balbuceo Val

–**Señora López-**hablo Beth con cara de pánico

–**Vístanse y las espero abajo en cinco minutos, y váyanse preparando porque llamare a tus madres Fabray-**señalo a la rubia que se dejó caer en al cama tapándose la cara con sus manos.

–**Beth-**le llamo la otra ya vistiéndose **–No tienes por qué quedarte-**no le miraba

– **¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-**le pregunto

–**Porque sé que no querías que Maddie se enterara de esto, ella es ahora tu novia por lo cual…**-pero fue callada por unos labios

–**Ella no es mi novia Val, ella no es nada mío, tenemos que hablar de esto y más, pero eso va hacer después ahora hay que bajar para hablar con tu madre, y mis madres-**le acaricio la mejilla ante de darle un beso más y comenzar a vestirse.

Cuando estaban listas las dos bajaron encontrándose con Santana que las miraba seria, las dos chicas se sentaron frente a ella que en ningún momento dejo de observarlas.

–**Ya hable con tus madres están en camino, así que mientras llegan las quiero lejos de la uno de la otra-**les ordeno.

No pasaron ni 20 minuto cuando las Faberry tocaban el timbre de la casa López-Pierce, Santana les abrió y las invito a pasar, habían tenido que encontrar quien viera a las gemelas mientras ellas iban a ver qué había pasado, se encontraron con una latina sería bastante enojada, y a dos jovencitas bastante avergonzadas.

– **¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto **– ¿Por qué nos has pedido que vengamos?-**le miro Quinn

– **¿Por qué?-**las otras asintieron **–Verán llego de mi trabajo bastante cansada, y lo último que quiero es encontrarme con lo que vi an entrar al cuarto de mi hija-**miro a las dos jóvenes que bajaron la cabeza

– **¿Qué viste?-**le pregunto R

–**A su hija desnuda en la cama con mi hija, y por lo que se imaginaran hicieron lo que piensan-**sentencio, en eso la puerta se abrió

–**San amor, ya llegue-**una rubia llegaba a la casa, entraba y se quedaba sorprendida por las visitas **– ¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto, dejando las cosas a un lado

Le explicaron que era lo que pasaba, las chicas no miraban a sus madres por vergüenza de a ver sido descubiertas, Britt suspiro y miro a su esposa que estaba un molesta.

–**No sé porque armas todo este lio Santana, son jóvenes y es normal a su edad que experimente esas cosas, así que no entiendo porque estas así-**Q y R estaban queriéndose reir por la cara que estaba poniendo la latina

–**Pero Britt, es que no entiendes… esa pequeña niña le arroba su virginidad a la nuestra, además de que la hizo llorar-**seguía, Beth se tapó la cara con las manos, Val se puso roja hasta las orejas

–**Santana si eso es así, tu hija también le robo lo mismo a nuestra hija-**hablo Q encogiéndose de hombros

– **¡MAMA!-**chillo Beth con los ojos desorbitados mirándolas

–**Solo dije la verdad, y San estoy de acuerdo con Britt, no sé qué porque estas así, ellas dieron ese pasó porque estaban seguras, además eso que mi hija hizo llorar a la tuya no cuenta, ellas están juntas ahora y como madres debemos apoyarlas-**sentencio una Rachel decidida

Creo que eso hizo clic en la cabeza de la mujer porque asintió con una media sonrisa, para luego mirar a las chicas que le miraban nerviosas por la mirada que les estaba dando.

–**Bien… creo que exagere un poco, pero eso si-**les señalo **–si están juntas de nuevo… espero que eta vez sea para un tiempo largo-**Beth asintió por miedo y Val igual **–entonces aclarado esto ¿Quién quiere cenar?-**pregunto

–**Nos encantaría quedarnos a cenar… pero dejamos con una niñera a las gemela y tenemos que regresar**-hablo Q

–**Bueno, entonces será para la otra ocasión-**les sonrió.

Todos se despidieron para luego irse, Beth se despidió de un beso de Val que no sabía cómo tomarse las cosas, pero le dedico una sonrisa cuando la vio irse, además de que la otra le había susurrado que mañana hablarían y dejarían las cosas claras.

_Xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc_

Al dia siguiente, y después de la noche que las dos chicas en sus casas tuvieron por separado, porque sus madres les dieron una charla de porque jamás hay que hacerlo en la casa de la suegra porque tiene más probabilidades de ser descubiertas,

Les explicaron que si aún no estaban seguras de lo que eran debían hablarlo, y aclararse antes de dar pasos como ese que habían hecho las dos, Beth asintió pero ella ya no tenía dudas de lo que quería, en cambio Valerie no sabía que era lo que eran, habían hecho el amor, le había entregado algo de lo más valioso para ella, pero ¿que eran ahora? ¿Novias? ¿Amigas con derecho? ¿Qué eran? Pero lo bueno es que pronto lo sabría.

Rachel y Quinn fueron hacia el estudio para seguir trabajando, ellas estaban ya penando en un viaje para ellas dos solas, lo necesitaban… pero no querían dejar a sus gemelas ya que apenas estaban caminando.

–**En serio Quinn unas vacaciones no nos vendrían mal-**dijo una Rachel entrando a su oficina seguida de su esposa

–**Lo sé, que te parece si lo planeamos, y una vez terminemos con este proyecto nos tomamos unas vacaciones-**sugirió

–**Pues a mí parece muy bien-**le beso, para empezar a trabajar antes de que llegaran las demás personas para la sesión de fotos.

**Instituto…**

Beth había llegado con la intensión buscar a Val para hablar pero no la vio al entrar por lo que tuvo entrar a su clase fue hasta la hora del descanso que la encontró, cuando se acercó junto a ella con una sonrisa

–**Hola-**le saludo con una tímida sonrisa

–**Hola-**también estaba actuando tímidamente ya que no la miraba a los ojos

–**Ummm… ¿podemos hablar?-**le pregunto con una media sonrisa

– **¿Eh?-**miro a su amiga esta le asintió con una sonrisa **–Si, está bien-**las dos chicas se alejaron para que pudieran hablar.

Caminaron hacia un lugar que las dos conocían bien, ya que ellas ahí iban para pasar tiempo cuando no querían ser interrumpidas en sus cosas, cuando llegaron se sentaron y sin mirarse, hasta que Beth rompió el silencio.

–**Val-**le llamo **–lo que paso ayer…-**no sabía cómo abordarlo

–**Beth… no es necesario que digas nada… no quiero escuchar que para ti fue un error no lo soportaría-**no le miraba

–**Val-**le tomo el mentón y se lo levanto **–jamás diría algo así, para mí fue especial fue algo que no espere que pasara pero para mí estuvo bien, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, lo que te quería decir es que… que quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, quiero que volvamos a estar juntas, te quiero Val, y eso es lo que importa, no quiero a nadie más si no eres tu-**le miraba

–**Yo también te quiero, pero no puedo perdonarme todo lo que te hice, te lastime de la peor forma, yo no merezco estar contigo-**Beth sonrió

–**Eso déjame decidirlo a mí, soy yo quien debe decir si me convienes o no-**le acaricio la mejilla **–lo que paso lo vamos a dejar en el pasado, ahora solo viviremos en el presente y lo que viene-**le beso en los labios **–nuestro futuro**-la otra deja salir lagrimas

–**Gracias, gracias por esto, por no guardarme rencor gracias-**le abrazo fuertemente

–**No tengo porque-**le separo para mirarla a los ojos

–**Sé que después de lo que hice la confianza es algo que rompí, pero te prometo que dia a dia voy hacer que confíes de nuevo, voy a ganármelo…-**le miraba a los ojo

–**Te amo-l**e dijo con una sonrisa

–**Yo también te amo-**las dos se besaron.

El beso que empezó tierno se fue convirtiendo en un más apasionado, dando lugar a que Val se sentara ahorcadas sobre Beth que acariciaba la pierna de la otra con una mano y la otra la metía dentro la blusa para acariciar la cintura de la latina ojos azules, mientras esta enredaba sus brazos en el cuello para poder besarse a su antojo.

Las cosas se estaban empezando a poner peligrosas, ya que la blusa de las dos estaban abiertas dejando ver sus sujetadores, pero el timbre les hizo ver en donde estaban por lo que las dos sonrojadas se miraron.

–**Hay que ir a clases-**hablo Beth

–**Si… vamos-l**as dos caminaron de la mano hacia el salón

Las personas se les quedaban viendo extrañados ya que si no sabían habían terminado y Valeria andaba con Oliver, quien por cierto sonrió de medio lado al ver que si habían logrado recuperar su relación, también Valkiria sonrió a Michele para decirle un "Te lo dije" en el odio, Sophie sonrió a Sian, bueno Maddie asintió a su novia Fanny que tenía razón.

Las demás clases pasaron rápido y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a la salida, Beth iba muy sonriente con Valerie de la mano, todos veían lo feliz que se notaban las dos, por lo que decidieron no decir nada con tal de romper esa burbuja que tenían.

Cada quien se fue a su casa, obviamente Beth llevo a su ahora nuevamente novia a su casa, pero esta vez solo e despidió de un beso ya que no quería que la madre de la chica la asesinara, por lo que solo la dejo se despidió y dijo que se hablaron por el cel en la tarde, cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta que sus madres ni habían llegado por lo que no tardarían, así que entro pero la escena que vio no le gustó nada.

– **¡Michele Berry-Fabray!-**grito, y quien no, bueno… no es muy común encontrar a tu hermanita sentada ahorcadas de su novia en la sala, y menos que se estén comiendo como ellas lo hacían, las chicas se sobresaltaron por el grito y abrieron grandemente los ojos al ver a la otra ahí con cara de molestia

–**Beth-**le miraba avergonzada

–**No digan nada, no diré nada… pero no quiero volver a encontrarlas en esta situación… para eso está tu cuarto Michele-**le sonrió antes de irse dejando a las otras sorprendidas.

Beth subio a su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción por a ver asustado a Michele, pero luego recordó la forma en que Santana la madre de su novia las encontró la noche pasada, y la sonrisa se le borro, era mejor que ninguna de sus madres encontraran en ese situación a su hermanita.

Quinn y Rachel no tardaron en llegar a su casa con las gemelas que pasaron a buscar a casa de la madre de Q, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Michele en la sala con su novia mientras jugaban con sus teléfonos y se molestaban.

–**Buenas tardes, chicas-**saludo R

–**Buenas tardes señoras Berry-**Fabray-saludo Kiria

–**Ya te dijimos que nos llames por nuestro nombre-**le sonrió Q

–**Si… yo siento…-**se disculpó con una sonrisa

– **¿Te quedas a comer?-**pregunto R, que dejaba a Alice junto a Elise en el suelo

–**Sí, bueno… depende de ustedes-**Michele le sonrió

Si, la chica se quedó a comer con la familia y estuvieron platicando amenamente, y la verdad es que todos se veían como una familia, la verdad es que no tenían que dudar son felices y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Vacaciones Faberry**_

_cxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc_

_susurrado que mañana hablarian aba dando. o cuenta, l cuarto de mi hija-miro_


	11. Chapter 11: Vacaciones Faberry

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Vacaciones Faberry**_

El tiempo paso y el proyecto de Quinn fue un éxito… por lo que ahora ya no tenían que hacer… que esperar el éxito que se avecinaba a la joven cantante… por lo mismo ahora ellas estaban preparando sus maletas porque se iban dos semanas a Los cabos… y es que el estrés del trabajo más el de sus hijas que se metían en problemas.

Por lo mimo habían decidido que se irían por tres semanas de vacaciones, las gemelas se quedarían una con cada abuelo, en comparación a las jóvenes… Beth se quedaría a cargo… Quinn y Rachel confiaban en ella en que no se metería en problemas y que podría vigilar a Michele, aunque los padres de ambas le echarían un ojito cada vez que pudieran.

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedirlas, Rachel besaba a sus bebes que reían por las cosquillas que le causaban los besos de su madre, Quinn les decia a su hijas que tenían que portarse bien… que ya estaban lo bastante grandes para ser responsables.

–**Por favor…-**Rachel miro a sus hijas **–No quemen la casa…-**todos rieron

Una vez que se despidieron procedieron abordar el avión ya que era la última llamada, ellas se fueron un poco tristes por no poderse llevar a su familia… pero sabían que esas vacaciones la necesitaban ambas… profesionalmente era un poco cansado su vida… pero también la familiar… su hijas estaban en la adolescencia y les daban dolores de cabeza muy a menudo.

Varias horas después… el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Los Cabos… así es, Rachel le habia pedido a su rubia que fueran a esa playa, es más prácticamente se lo dijo cuando estaba la rubia llegando al clímax en una de su sesiones de amor y esta solo pudo asentir, ya que la verdad no le importa donde sea pero que fuera con su morena, así que ahí estaban llegando a Los Cabos.

– **¡Ufff que calor!-**se quejaba Quinn poniéndose las gafas de sol

– **¡Vamos amor!-**la morena la miraba con una sonrisa **–No es para tanto-**la rubia le miro atraves de los lentes

– **¿No es para tanto?-**pregunto la otra asintió

–**Sí, no hay tanto calor-**la rubia negó

–**Lo que digas Rach-**las dos buscaron un taxi que las llevara a su hotel.

Cuando lo consiguieron le indicaron a donde irían… y taxista les hacia preguntaba como buscando platica, Quinn respondía en español y Rachel también pero a este se le complicaba un poco más que a Q, cuando llegaron a su hotel se quedaron sorprendidas de lo hermoso que era además de la hospitalidad con la que fueron recibidas.

–**Hola…-**saludo Rachel **–tenemos reservación a nombre de Quinn y Rachel Fabray-Berry-**hablo con la recepcionista, esta una joven castaña de ojos cafés claros le sonrió

–**Así es-**miro la pantalla **–Suite presidencial, número 567, piso 7-**les sonrió mientras les entregaba las llaves al botones **–tengan una buena estadía-**la rubia les sonrió, la chica las habia reconocido sabía quiénes eran… pero era mejor hacer como que no, no quería que se sintieran incomodas

–**Gracias-**dijeron las dos antes de que el botones tomaras sus maletas y las guiara hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron el botón les abrió la puerta de su suite y estas quedaron asombradas ya que era enorme, el baño fantástico, y la vista daba al mar, además de que en el balcón habían un jacuzzi por si querían tomar un baño al aire libre… pero lo que les encanto fue que como estaban hasta el último piso por lo cual no colindaba con nadie por lo cual nadie las vería.

Cuando el chico se fue ellas prácticamente cayeron en la cama, hicieron el amor hasta caer agotadas, para después darse un baño y recorrer el atardecer en la playa, Quinn vestía un vestido de verano con flores amarillas, y unas zapatillas de color amarillo, con su cabello corto en un lazo, en cambio Rachel opto por un pantalón de playa blanco, unas chanclas de playa y una blusa de lino blanco, con su cabello en una coleta.

– **¡Wow!-**es lo único que podían decir las dos al ver como el sol e ocultaba en el agua.

Por supuesto Quinn no perdió momento en fotografiar ese momento, su talento salió a relucir ya que la imagen quedo perfecta y todos sabían que era de las pocas fotógrafas que lograban captar el momento exacto, y es por eso de su fama por lo que la querían muchas revistas, y muchos medios de comunicación.

Rachel solo podía ver a su mujer con una enorme sonrisa, la amaba ver de esa manera, ver como amaba fotografiar… cuando la vio tomar la última se acercó abrazarla por detrás y dejar un beso en su cuello, haciéndola soltar una risilla que para la morena era la más hermosa.

–**Te amo-**le hizo darla vuelta para mirar a los ojos

–**No más que yo-**contesto la otra para fundirse en un beso.

Estar ahí… disfrutando de la brisa marina era algo que a las dos les gusta, caminaban dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la arena, ya que la dos se habían quitado los zapatos que tenían puesto, la gente les reconocía pero al verlas en su mundo decidían mejor no molestarlas.

_**Nueva York…**_

_**Casa Fabray-Berry…**_

Beth estaba con Valerie en la casa, estaban más bien en la habitación de la primera viendo una película, pero más bien estaban besándose que viendo la dichosa película, es más se habían olvidado de ella… por lo que Beth se encontraba recostada en la cama con una Val muy traviesa, más bien sus manos que estaban quitando la blusa a la rubia.

No estaban yendo a prisa porque sabían que no había nadie para que las detuviera, no estaban sus madres y no corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertas… por lo que se tomaron su tiempo en recorrer sus cuerpos, en esos suspiros de placer, lo gemidos que las dos soltaban por las sensaciones que sentían, y más los nombres de ambas que salían de sus labios.

Las dos cayeron rendidas tras alcanzar el cielo en las manos de la otra, se quedaron acostadas abrazadas regularizando su respiración, Beth empezó dejar besos en el cuello de la otra dándose cuenta que habia dejado un chupetón bastante notable en el latino cuello.

–**Alexz-**le llamo

–**Ummm…-**contesto

–**Creo que tendrás que llevar bufanda, no creo que tu mama se crea que te ha picado un mosco-**la otra la miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que entendió

– **¡Beth!-**se quejó **–me va a matar en cuento lo vea-**pero sonrió **–Ya ni modos… pero creo que ya sabe que es algo normal-**la rubia sonrió

–**Eso espero no quiero que tu mama me vaya a querer matar, asusta, no más que mi madre Quinn cuando está molesta pero asusta-**la latina solo pudo carcajearse al imaginar la imagen

–**Deja de reírte-**le señalo **–que es la verdad-**Val más se rio

–**Vale, ya me calmo…-**dejo de reírse **–Mejor dime ¿dónde está Michele y Valkiria?-**pregunto

–**Michele me dijo que iban a ir al cine y después que tu hermanita le habia invitado a cenar-**se abrazó más a su chica

–**Bueno… entonces creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas así-**sonrió picara antes se lanzarse para besar a la otra.

Lo que no sabían ellas es que Michele habia mentido, las chicas no fueron al cine, en un hotel… uno bastante lujoso y privado, y que era bastante estricto cuanto a normas… por lo que muchos políticos, famosos lo usaban para quedarse cuando estaban de visita… pero en un cuarto… dos chicas entraban tímidamente agarradas de la manos.

Llevaban 5 meses de relación y jamás habían tenido relaciones, habían decidió esperar, la mayor de ellas habia respetado la decisión de su novia, no la presionaría con nada relacionado a lo sexual, la amaba y más que nada la respetaba, la mayor de ellas habían juntado bastante dinero para rentar un cuarto en ese hotel, habia pedido exclusivamente que decorar la habitación para la ocasión.

Cuando Michele vio la decoración de la habitación sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y es que habia un camino con pétalos de rosas emperador que eran sus favorita además de pequeñas velas iluminaban el mismo camino, Kiria tomo la mano de su chica y la llevo por ese camino hasta llevarla a la cama, la cual también estaba cubierta por los pétalos de las rosas emperador, en el centro habia un enorme corazón y dentro de él las iniciales de amabas a un lado el carrito de comida que la misma chica habia pedido, habia Champan.

–**No te preocupes es sin alcohol-**le sonrió

–**Gracias-**le miro con los ojitos emocionados

–**No me la des… te mereces esto y más-**le dio un beso antes de acercarse a servir dos copas.

Michele estaba emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa, la primera vez que iba estar con una persona así de íntimamente, pero lo más importante es que lo iba hacer con la persona que amaba, no fue necesario prender las luces… las veladoras eran las que iluminaban toda la habitación dándole un toque más romántico.

–**Brindo por nosotras… porque esto que tenemos dure mucho, pero mucho más-**alzo su copa una vez que le dio la otra a su morena

–**Salud-**choco la copa.

Cuando lo terminaron… fue la morena la que dio el primer paso al acercarse a la otra y darle un beso tierno, que al paso del tiempo se volvió más apasionado, ninguna fue consiente de quien fue las que las hizo terminar en la cama o como sus ropas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, como fueron descubriéndose entre ellas, como encontraron los lugares que les hacían sentir más unidas.

–**Si te duele dímelo-**pidió Kiria, la otra asintió, poco a poco fue entrando en ella con dos dedos, los metió pero sintió una resistencia, miro a su chica debajo de ella y la vio cerrando los ojos

–**Relájate mi amor-**pidió, la otra hizo lo que le pidieron, y de una empujón, la latina derrumbo esa barrera

– **¡Ay!-**se quejó dejando salir algunas lágrimas

La otra no se movió hasta que con una señal la otra le hizo ver que podía moverse, cuando lo hizo la chica soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor, pero con el tiempo solo fueron de placer, la otra no quería quedarse atrás por lo que de manera inesperada para la ojiazul esta inserto dos dedos en ella, Michie sabía que la otra ya no era virgen se lo habia confesado pero la verdad es que no le importaba, es mas era mejor ya que ella debía tener algo de experiencia.

Michele movía sus dedos dentro y afuera de la otra que no se quedaba atrás, poco a poco su orgasmo le llego a cada una cayendo rendidas en esa cama, se abrazaron y se sonrieron con amor.

_**Los Cabos…**_

Rachel y Quinn regresaron de su paseo por la playa para darse un baño para luego salir a cenar, así lo hicieron estaban comiendo cerca de la alberca, la velada era muy amena, ya que estaban iluminadas con antorchas, y se les hacía muy romántico.

– **¿Cómo te la estás pasando?-**pregunto R a su esposa

–**Bastante bien-**sonrió

–**Me alegro, además quería decirte que ha rentado un jate para mañana así pasearemos un rato-**la rubia le miro con ojitos emocionados, su sueño era ese poder estar en medio del mar, más bien nadar ahí o bucear

– **¿De verdad?-**no lo podía creer

–**Si, además he rentado equipo de buceo-**le informo

–**Gracias mi amor-**le beso

Está de más decirles que esa noche quien le agradeció de la manera más placentera lo que la morena habia hecho, mientras ellas tranquilas, las que no estaban para nada contentas eran Santana, y los abuelos, Fabray y Berry.

Si, habia pasado algo y por azares del destino Kiria y Michele fueron a parar a la delegación, y no fue hasta que Santana, Judy, Russel, Leroy e Hiram fueron a la delación por ellas, les explicaron que las detuvieron en un hotel ya que alguien habia aviado que habia una menor de edad con otra mayor, Santana casi se desmaya cuando se enteraron del porque estaban ahí, se estaba imaginando a Quinn y a la enana asesinándola por dejar que su hija le robara la inocencia a su pequeña tal como ella se sintió cuando Valerie la perdió con Beth.

Decidieron no decirles nada no hasta que regresaran, la mujeres necesitaban un tiempo en paz y esas pequeñas cosas harían que no lo hicieran del todo cómodas, ellas se lo merecían así que lo que les esperaba cuando regresaran harían que desearan salir corriendo de nuevo a sus vacaciones.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Regreso del Paraíso**_


	12. Chapter 12: Regreso del Paraíso

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Agradezco a:**_**Guest**__, __** .56**__, __**Pao Vargas**__, __**Cruz82,**__**Guest**__, __**d12e34s56i78**__ por comentar._

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Regreso del Paraíso**_

Rachel y Quinn llegaban bastante bronceadas de su viaje, entraban con unas sonrisas entraban a su casa, encontraron a sus padres y sus hijas en la sala, Rachel inmediatamente se fue para abrazar a sus gemelas que rieron felices en los brazos de su madre.

Quinn se acercó para saludar a sus hijas mayores pero noto que algo no estaba bien, Michelle apenas y la miraba, por lo que frunció el ceño, miro a sus padres y suegros y estos rieron nerviosos, por lo que se imaginaba que era algo serio.

–**Algo va mal ¿Qué es?-**pregunto, eso capto la atención de su esposa que jugaba con Elise ya que Alice se habia subido al regazo de Quinn cuando esta se sentó a lado de ella

–**Bueno verán… creo que deberíamos esperar que las otras personas involucradas lleguen-**en eso el timbre sonó.

Fue Leroy el que se levantó abrir la puerta y condujo a las recién llegadas hacia la sala, Quinn y Rachel se miraron sin comprender mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

–**Ya que ya estamos todos aquí, bueno eso creo… ¿nos explican que pasa?-**pregunto Rachel

–**Sí, la verdad es que no quisieras arruinar su buen estado de ánimo, pero no queremos que se enteren por otras personas ajenas-**eso les hizo a las mujeres mirarse confundidas

–**Miren hace tres semanas cuando se fueron y las chicas se quedaron solas, ummm…-**Empezó Hiram pero no sabía cómo continuar

–**Mamas… lo que el abuelo está tratando de decir es que… eso días cuando se fueron, ummm… yo y Valkiria decidimos dar un paso más en nuestra relación, de una manera más íntima, y para eso…-**la hija de la latina miro a su novia asintiendo **–Fuimos a un hotel… queríamos que las cosas fueran de manera diferente-**mientras ella explicaba Quinn estaba tratando de entender que su pequeña le estaba diciendo que habia ido a un hotel para estar con su novia, más bien para tener relaciones, y

– **¡Oh por dios!-**chillo causando que todos le miraran **–Tu-**señalo ala gemela de Valerie **–le has quitado su virginidad a mi pequeña-**la estaba mirando amenazante, la chica estaba ya pálida

–**Yo… ummm… si, pero vera, es que ella y yo…-**tragaba grueso al ver la mirada asesina de la madre de su novia **–Bueno…-**la rubia se tranquilizó de la nada **–No veo cual es el problema de eso-**les sonrió **–es algo que pasa, y más siendo jóvenes-**Rachel rio, porque ellas en el tiempo del viaje tuvieron pudieron hablar de algunas cosas, y eso era algo que sabían que pasaría aunque no estuvieran muy de acuerdo

–**Sí, eso mama ¿no estabas molesta o algo así?-**la chica estaba confundida

–**No le hagas caso a tu madre Michelle, aún tiene la espinita de ser actriz-**rio causando que su esposa se cruzara de brazos **–y estoy con ella eso es algo que iba pasar estando nosotras o no, lo que entiendo que es lo que paso, para que estén así.**-

–**Acabamos en la delegación-**hablo Kiria un poco más relajada

– **¿Qué?-**el grito fue de Rachel

–**Pero… pero ¿por qué?-**Quinn no lo creía

–**Alguien denuncio que una menor estaba con una persona en el hotel, y bueno, las llevaron detenidas… querían demandar a Valkiria, gracias a que Michelle nos habló, pudimos ir llamar a Santana que prácticamente dijo que los demandaría y les haría saber a la prensa lo que estaba por hacer, las cosas no llegaron a mayores, pero de todas maneras quieren que vayan a rectificar que sabían de la relación-**ellas asintieron

–**Ok… lo haremos más tarde ahora creo que es momento de dejar de pensar en eso-**les sonrió

Las horas siguientes fue contando lo que hizo la pareja en su vacaciones, Santana respiraba tranquila al ver que su vida no corrió peligro, pero eso no fue así, ya que Quinn le dijo que si su hija se atrevía lastimar a su pequeña estaba vez si la mandaría a la cárcel, pequeña discusión hizo salir a la luz el pasado de las mujeres.

– **¿Qué?-**fue el grito de las cuatro chicas que escucharon el enfrentamiento **–Chicas-**las dos mujeres se miraron pálidas

– **¿Fueron pareja?-**esa fue Beth que salió del shock lo más rápido que las demás

Rachel que escucho el grito se acercó a ver qué pasaba, miro a su mujer y a Santana que estaban pálidas y asombradas.

– **¿Que pasa aquí?-**pregunto **– ¿Sabías que mama y ella tuvieron una relación hace años?-**la morena se quedó rígida para mirar a su esposa que estaba asustada **–Si, creo que es mejor que les contemos las cosas bien.-**las chicas asintieron

Todas se dirigieron a la sala, Rachel y Quinn de la mano, mientras Santana no podía creer que tendría que decirle a sus hijas como habia sido en el pasado, además de enterarse de como conoció a su madre.

– **¿Díganos, porque no nos habían dicho que tuvieron una relación en pasado?-**pregunto Beth **–Verán, las cosas no son fáciles, es verdad Santana y Quinn tuvieron una relación eso fue hace bastante años…-**las mujeres les contaron su historia, y las chicas no podían creer que así es como pasaron las cosas

–**Esperen ¿eras la mejor amiga de ella?-pregunto Beth, las otras asintieron –Y mami era la novia de ella**-volvieron asentir

– **¿Se metió con la mejor amiga de mi madre?-**pregunto Valerie

–**Sí, bueno, la verdad es que si, Rachel y yo comenzamos algo cuando aún estaba con tu madre-**todas no sabían cómo reaccionar

–**Te metiste con la novia de tu mejor amiga**-la morena asintió **–Que ejemplo no van a dar ustedes, cuando traicionan así de esa manera a su amiga-**señalo Michelle

–**Esperen, las cosas no son así, verán, las cosas entre Santana y yo no estaban bien, y Rachel, yo habia comenzado a sentir cosas por ellas, cosas que jamás habia sentido por nadie-**explicaba

–**Eso no justifica que la traicionaras-**espeto molesta Valkiria

–**Alto, no estén juzgando antes de conocer toda la verdad-**Santana intervino

–**No defiendas madre, lo que ellas hicieron estuvo mal, te traicionaron-**la latina suspiro

–**No solo ellas lo hicieron, como dijo Quinn mi relación con ella no estaba bien, y no era por su culpa, sino por la mía, llevamos un poco más de tres año de relación, pero en ese tiempo yo le habia puesto los cuernos muchas veces ella siempre me perdonaba y me daba otra oportunidad, en mi último engaño a ella es cuando conocí a su madre, Quinn me descubrió de nuevo, fue ahí donde ella me dijo que estaba con Rachel-**conto ella todos no comprendían como paso eso **–Entonces, engañaste a Quinn con nuestra madre, pero ella lo descubrió fue ahí donde ella te dijo que estaba con Rachel, así que las dos se engañaban, solo que para ella fue la primera vez, pero para ti no-**todos asintieron

–**Es de locos, la verdad jamás pensamos que pudieran ser así-**todos no se esperaban eso, pero ellas no podían reclamar mucho eras sus madres y merecían.

Después de la explicación que le dieron, todos decidieron dar por terminado la plática, y dejar atrás el pasado.

Después eso todos siguieron normal, es mas eso unió más a las chicas, pero lo que no esperaba era la llamada que llego a la casa Fabray-Berry, estaban todos sentados en la sala, cuando sonó el teléfono, Quinn contesto pero por la cara no le gustó nada lo que estaba pasando.

–**Está bien ahí estaremos en veinte minutos-**colgó, pasándose una mano en el cabello

–**Quinn-**llamo Rachel **– ¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto al verle la cara

–**Me acaba de hablar el sargento de la policía, quiere que nos presentemos, al parecer la persona que denuncio, está moviendo influencias para hacer pagar a Valkiria-**Santana estaba por estallar **–No Santana, ahora no necesitamos exaltarnos, lo que hay que hacer es ir a ver qué está pasando-**la latina se calmó **–Hablare con mi abogado, le diré que nos vea ahí, es una de los mejores abogados voy hacer pagar a quien sea que está haciendo esto-**asintieron

Salieron de la casa directo a la estación de policía, dejando a las gemelas, con los abuelos, a Beth y a Valerie ahí con ellos, Britt y Santana se fueron en su coche con Valkiria y las Fabray-Berry con Michelle, cuando entraron pidieron hablar con el sargento que las llamo, se presentaron con John Carpentier su abogado, y dijeron que la denuncia fue hecha por un hombre de unos 60 años, que correspondía al nombre de Santiago López.

–**Mi padre-**susurro Santana

– **¿Su padre?-**pregunto el sargento

–**Sí, él y yo no tenemos buena relación, cortamos toda comunicación desde que tenía los 17, el me hecho de casa por enterarse que me gustaban las mujeres, le dijo que jamás sería feliz con la vida que llevaba que si no pagaba yo, pagaría mis hijos**-el sargento miro a las chicas **–Miren la denuncia que se hizo, no va a seguir, su abogado ha portado todo lo que se necesita para saber, y por lo tal la denuncia no tiene sentido, pero si averiguare porque quiere dañarla-**la latina asintió.

Santana no creía que su padre pudiera hacer eso, hacerle pagar por gustarle las mujeres, estaba cayada y todos sabían el porqué, por eso mismo Britt solo tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, porque ahora que su vida era lo mejor que tenía, tenía que aparecer para arruinarlo.

Y así es como los problemas comienzan.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Santiago López**_


	13. Chapter 13: Santiago López

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Santiago López**_

Santiago López nació en México, y vivió ahí hasta la edad de 20 años que con su familia recién formada viajo hacia los Estados Unidos, donde un amigo lo recibió, ahí después de meses viajo hacia Ohio, y se estableció en Lima donde conoció a Sofía su esposa, donde dos años después se casaron, y meses después esperaban a su primer hijo, Santiago… quien se volvió en los ojos de sus padre hasta que llegada de Santana, quien opaco a Santiago, los hermanos crecieron un poco de rivalidad.

Pero Santiago quedo como el favorito cuando Santana revelo gustarle las chicas, Santiago padre enfureció ese dia.

–**No, mi hija no puede ser una invertida, una maldita lesbiana-**aporreo lo primero que vio

–**Papá…-**la latina intento hablar pero fue caya por un golpe en la cara haciéndola caer

–**Padre…-**

–**Santiago…-**madre e hijo respectivamente

Santiago hijo al ver a su hermana en el suelo, ver que su padre aun con intenciones de volver a golpear, instintivamente se para frente a su padre para confrontarlo.

–**No la vuelvas a tocar, si no yo te golpeare a ti-**amenazo, ayudando a su hermana a levantarse

–**Tu no me amenazas-**tiro otro golpe pero fue detenido por el muchacho parecido a Santana **– ¡maldito estúpido!-**le empujo

Después se eso a relación con su familia se fue a pique, Sofía no pudo seguir viviendo con después de ver como golpeaba a su hija, Santiago paso a ser el favorito de su padre pero no lo quiso, por lo que también le dio la espalda a su padre.

Por eso y más creció el rencor hacia Santana, por su culpa y u lesbianismos perdió todo, a su esposa, a su hijo, a ella, todo por ese gusto hacia las mujeres, él sabía que no podía hacer mucho ya que su hija ya tenía la edad suficiente para defenderse sola, además estaba por terminar una carrera que le daría un sustento toda su vida.

Y al que le quedaba, un matrimonio deshecho, un hijo que lo renegaba como padre, solo tenía su rencor contra su propia hija, desde eso de dedico a buscar como vengarse, supo donde vivía y con quien.

Santiago encontró a su hija, vio como convivía con la rubia que era su novia, pero también supo que su hija era como el en su adolescencia, chica tras chica se metía engañando a su novia, entonces el actuó.

–**Espero que esto te dé un poco de dolor-**metió fotos de Santana con otra chica besándose para llagar a mas bajo la puerta del departamento que compartía cierta rubia con Santana

Y fue así como Quinn se enteró de la primera infidelidad de Santana, el propio padre de la latina fue la que la delato y lo siguió haciendo, pero él no sabía cómo es que esa rubia aún seguía con ella después de eso, el dia que Quinn revelo su infidelidad y que estaba enamorada de Rachel, Santiago habia llegado al edificio para meter de nuevo fotos de la latina con otra rubia ojos azules.

Pero no llego hacerlo, porque en el momento que iba a acceder al edificio vio salir a la rubia novia de su hija con otra morena de la mano, las miro para verlas entrar en un automóvil y ver como se besaban.

–**Creo que ya no hace nada-**sonrió y se fue de ahí.

Si por un tiempo fue feliz, intento recuperar a Sofía y a su hijo pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, porque cada vez que tocaban el tema de Santana, el hombre se ponía como loco, y no llegaban nada, el aun no podía aceptar que su hija le gustaran las mujeres.

Después de años sin querer encontró de nuevo con su hija, él no lo vio pero el sí, la vio riendo con unas chicas de no más de 17 años, las dos igualitas a su hija, piel bronceada, vio a la última chica con la que la vio, estaban felices y jugaban entre las cuatro.

–**Así que formaste una familia-**rio **–ya veremos cuanto te dura la felicidad-**camino lejos de ahí.

Averiguo sobre su hija, supo que estaba casada y era feliz, que tenía gemelas las cuales resultaron tener el mismo gusto que sus madres, eso no le gusto, ai que hizo a averiguaciones pero lo único que no supo fue que las novias de sus nietas eran las hijas de la chica con la que se fue a vivir cuando salió de casa.

Cuando vio que la chica estaba dando el paso en su relación, aprovecho para tirar tierra, porque fue el quien puso la demanda, quien intento hacer pagar a una de sus nietas y todo por el odio que aun siente por su hija.

Despertó como todas las mañana. Solo. Completamente solo, fue cuando recibió la llamada del comandante para que se presentara a la delegación ya que el caso ya que puso tenia ciertos problemas, así que se levantó, tomo una ducha, desayuno algo ligero y salió hacia la delegación.

Al llegar entro confiado de que la demanda habia procedido, así que de inmediato se dirigió hacia el sargento Volt, para que le diera las buenas nuevas.

–**Ernest que gusto de nuevo ¿Qué ha pasado?-**pregunto sonriente sentándose frente a el

–**Santiago que bueno que vienes-**le miro

–**Veras, cuando hiciste la demanda en contra de la chica, se te olvido decir que era tu nieta, así que te pregunto ¿Qué tienes en contra de tu propia hija? Y contéstame con la verdad, porque te juro que no saldrás bien librado de esta-**el hombre no sabía que contentar

– **¿De qué hablas? Yo no…-**no pudo seguir hablando, ya quedo mudo cuando Santana se puso delante de su visión

–**Porque no dejas de mentir pa… pa-**el hombre apretó la mandíbula

–**No me llames papá, no soy nada tuyo, eres una maldita enferma, y no dejare que tus hijas sean como tú, una maldita invertida-**el sargento supo que en verdad el hombre era un homofóbico de mierda

–**Cálmate Santiago, ahora entiendo el porqué de la demanda, te lo diré de una vez no procede-**el hombre estaba por explotar

–**Como que no procede la pervertida hija de esta lesbiana llevo a una menor a tener relaciones a un hotel, está pervirtiendo a la hija de otra persona una niña sana…-**todos los que estaban ahí escuchaban lo que el hombre decia

– **¡Cállese señor!-**una voz se hizo escuchar por sobre las de ese hombre

– **¡Eh!-**estaba confundido

–**Porque solo dice estupideces, ni siquiera nos conoce y piensa que soy una niña que se dejó pervertir por otro, pero déjeme decirle que se equivoca-**miro al hombre que le miraba confundida **–Sí, soy yo la novia de su nieta, y no ella no me permitió si vamos para allá soy yo la que la pervierte-**miro a su madres **–lo siento mamas, pero es la verdad-**se disculpó, Santiago abrió los ojos al ver de quien era hija

–**Esperen… no tú eras la ex novia de mi hi… de ella-**se corrigió

–**Así es, terminamos hace mucho, y nosotras tampoco sabíamos que nuestras hijas salían eso fue sorpresa para nosotras, pero eso no importa, estamos aquí para que nos explique porque demonios quiere perjudicar a Santana de esta forma-**hablo Quinn molesta

–**Solo quiero que la gente se dé cuenta que son unas enfermas que no tiene por qué tener familias y arruinar la boda de esos niños, que no son nada, que son la escoria de la sociedad…-**el hombre comenzaba a decir incoherencias

–**Es mejor que te calmes Santiago, de una vez de digo que no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi familia, no dejare que te acerques de nuevo, y si para eso tengo que demandarte para que te mantengas alejado de mi familia-**todos sabían que esto no acabaría bien

–**Sargento, quisiera poner una orden de restricción en contra de Santiago López, que no se pueda acercar ni a un metro de todos nosotras-**hablo Rachel

–**No se preocupen, la demanda procede porque yo mismo he sido testigo de esto, Santiago López no podrás acercarte a ninguna de ellas sin tener que pisar la cárcel por unos días, y si sigues así pasaras un buen tiempo tras las rejas, así que te aconsejo que ahora salgas de aquí con ninguna queja-**él se quedó mirando hacia la latina con furia para luego levantarse de donde estaba sentado y salir furioso del lugar

–**No se quedara quieto-**hablo Santana **–A él no le importara lo de la orden buscara una manera para fregar gente-**todos le miraron **–Lo sé-**les dio una sonrisa triste **–es mi padre y lo conozco-**dijo cansada

Platicaron un poco más antes de que la demanda quedara plasmada, no estaban muy seguras de que serviría pero lo preferían para tener un respaldo, además de que Quinn y Santana habían decidido que pondrían seguridad a sus casa además de alguna escolta para sus hijas, obviamente no estuvo en punto de discusión y después de todo no habia porque hacerlo.

Regresaron a la casa de las Fabray, Carpentier el abogado les dijo que pondría a seguir la hombre para saber sus pasos, y poder hacerle caer en su juego, ellas no querían que les tomara de sorpresa, después de eso él se despidió y le dijo que les mantendría informadas de todo lo que supiera.

_**En otro lado.**_

Santiago llego a su casa hecho una furia, aporreo lo que encontró en el camino a su llegada, gritaba mientras las cosas volaban de una lado a otro, y golpeaba todo, estaba más que enojado ya que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba.

–**malditas lesbianas, solo son una pérdida de oxígeno, si desaparecieran nadie las extrañaría-**se dejó caer en el sofá **–Pagaras por lo que he sufrido Santana, no eres mi hija, tu madre me engaño, lo sé porque ella me lo dijo, así que no me tentare el corazón con hacerte sufrir, tus hijas son con las que me desquitare, tal vez les enseñe que estar con un hombre y así dejen ese estúpida cosa de ser lesbianas-**rio tomando su amigo a la botella que tenía a un lado.

Y así se quedó bebiendo, e imaginándose la cara de la latina la enterarse de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de causarle dolor, como ella lo hizo con él, acepto criarla como su hija, porque amaba a Sofía, pero ahora esa mujer lo dejo cuando desconocía a la latina, lo dejo abandonado como un perro cuando él le perdono su maldito desliz con un maldito doctor.

–**Ella se encargara de pagar el daño, ya los verán-**rio como loco.

Y ahora ¿realmente este hombre conseguiría hacer lo que planeaba? O tal vez en el camino se arrepentiría.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo _**Planes**_


	14. Chapter 14: Planes

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Chapter 14: Planes**_

Las Faberry y la Brittana habia tomado medidas de protección para su familia, Santana estaba en lo cierto Santiago no se quedaría quieto, lo conocía tanto para saber de lo que era capaz, por eso mismo contrataron seguridad, eso los dejaría un poco más tranquilas pero no del todo, Santiago era muy peligroso.

– **¿Qué haremos?-**pregunto Rachel hacia Santana, ya que ella estaban en la casa de las Faberry ya que tenían que hablar sobre lo que pasaba y agradecían que las chicas ya estuvieran en la escuela

–**Seguir con esto, la policía va estar vigilando nuestras casas, además contratamos la mejor seguridad, nuestras hijas tienen guardaespaldas sin que ellas se den cuenta-**dijo

–**Sí, lo que no entiendo es porque ese hombre quiere hacerte daño, si según él no ere su hija, porque hacerte daño-**la latina suspiro pero tuvo valor de contarlo cuando sintió la mano de su esposa apretando ligeramente la de ella

–**Eso, cuando les confesé que era lesbiana y que salía contigo, él no lo tomo muy bien, es más me golpeo, mi hermano que jamás me habia defendido que siempre buscaba como ganarme, por primera vez se le enfrento y lo golpeo ya que me estaba golpeando muy fuerte, mi madre también hizo lo propio, yo después de eso me fui de la casa es cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntas-**miro a Quinn **–lo poco que me entere de ellos, fue que mi madre le pidió el divorcio y se fue con Santiago dejándolo solo, mayormente yo creo que él me culpa de eso, que mi madre le dejara, además mi madre le engaño con mi verdadero padre-**todos entendían ahora **–No dejaremos que nada no pase o le pasa a nuestros hijos-**dijo segura

_**Escuela…**_

Estaban en la hora del descanso, Beth y Valerie estaban más que felices juntas, así que se paseaban por los alrededores de la mano sin que les importara quien les pudiera ver, Valkiria y Michele hacían exactamente lo mismo, la verdad es que no les importaba mucho lo que los demás decían.

Emily, Maddie con su ahora novia Tiffany que estaba ahí por ella, nadie se habia dado cuenta que cerca de ellos un hombre con un arma se acercaba, era la oportunidad perfecta, él lo sabía tomaría a las hijas de Santana y se hiria, las lastimaría psicológicamente como físicamente, eso lastimaría mas a su hijita.

–**No se muevan-**hablo fuertemente, tomando como rehén a Beth que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

–**Suéltala-**Valeria inmediatamente se intentó acercar

–**No, aléjate o le hago un agujero en su puta cabeza-**amenazo, presionando más el arma en contra de la cabeza de la rubia

–**No-**alzo las manos quedándose quieta

Valkiria con Michele ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación, quienes inmediatamente llamaron a sus madres, las cuales asustadas dijeron que estarían ahí.

–**Suéltala López-**se escuchó, el miro y se vio apuntado por cuatro hombres

–**No-**contesto, pero estaba ahora seguro que no saldría librado si disparaba a la chico ellos dispararían en su contra

–**Suéltela, si hace algo dispararemos contra usted-**decia uno de los hombres

–**Jamás, ella tiene que pagar, tiene que sentir lo que es perder a su familia, como lo hice yo-**decia muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

Lo que ninguno se habia percatado es que Oliver habia visto todo, logro entrar al cuarto de equipo de deporte y tomar un bate, con él se acercó silenciosamente detrás del hombre, estaba seguro lo golpearía en la espalda y eso lograría hacerlo caer, y así lo hizo.

El golpe fue fuerte y en verdad el hombre soltó a Beth quien corrió de inmediato hacia Valerie que la recibió en brazos, Santiago estaba seguro que no saldría de esto, por lo que sin más logro levantarse y disparar contra el chico Oliver que cayó con las manos en su abdomen.

Las Faberry y las Brittana entraban al colegio, lo primero que escucharon fue un disparo, lo que hizo que sintieron pánico, no querían imaginar que era lo que estaba pasando, pero el miedo que ese hombre hubiera hecho algo malo, y los siguientes balazos le hicieron temer lo peor, casi corrieron hacia el ruido de las balas.

Santiago aunque habia recibido cuatro balas él no se iba a dar por vencido, con la poco fuerza que tenía enfoco hacia una de las gemelas, no sabía quién era, de la dos, solo disparo, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando la vio caer, pero también otras balas se impactaron contra él.

Cayo al suelo, y sus ojos poco a poco fueron perdiendo vida, pero lo último que vio fue como la cara de Santana era de pánico, cuando vio a una de sus hijas en el suelo.

Las chicas habia llegado cuando el sonido de un nuevo disparo se dejaba escuchar, al momento de llegar, vieron Michele estaba el suelo gritando y tratando de parar la hemorragia en Valkiria, porque habia sido a ella a la que le disparaban, paramédicos ya estaban ahí, por lo que de inmediato atendieron a Valkiria y a Olive que también estaba mal herido.

Santana junto con Britt solo veían como subían a su hija con oxígeno que tratando de hacer para la sangre que salía a borbotones de su vientre, Rachel y Quinn trataban de controlar a Michele que estaba en estado de shock, ella estaba llena de sangre de su novia.

Todos los que estaban ahí, no podían creer lo que habia pasado, el Forense se habia llevado el cuerpo de Santiago, Santana ni siquiera volteo a verlo, realmente lo estaba odiando en ese momento su hija estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, al igual que chico Wilde.

– **¿Cómo es que esto ocurrió?-**Quinn estaba furiosa, despotricaba contra los hombres que debían de cuidar que eso no pasara

–**Fue culpa de nosotros, fue un descuido que lamentablemente tuvo consecuencias, en verdad Señora Fabray-Berry, lo sentimos mucho-**decían con la cabeza bajo

–**Un lo siento no arreglara nada, creen que con eso al hija de mi amiga va a ponerse bien, o él dijo de otra de misma amigas también…-**estaba por ahorcarlos ella misma

–**Lucy, amor… cálmate-**Rachel le abrazaba porque la rubia estaba temblando de la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

–**Rae-**intento, la morena negó

–**Después hablamos-**le dijo al hombre que entendió a la perfección **–Debes Calmarte Quinn-**la morena estaba seria **–Michele nos necesita, está muy afectada con lo de ver a Valkiria herida, Santana y Britt ya se fueron hacia el hospital con Valerie, debemos alcanzarlas ahi-**la rubia miro a su mujer y supo que tenía razón, debía comportarse a la altura **–Vamos-**le tomo de la mano **–Michele-**la chica estaba que no decia ni una palabra

–**Hija…-**le llamo, fue ese momento que se soltó a llorar en brazos de sus madres

– **¿Ella va estar bien?-**pregunto

–**Por supuesto amor-**contesto Rachel **–Ella es fuerte-**le sonrio **–Vamos-**le dijo ella asintió

Beth no podía creer estuvo a punto de morir, aquel hombre le habia apuntado la cabeza con un arma, si no era por Oliver, que arriesgo su propia vida, ella no sabía que hubiera pasado, de lo único que estaba segura era que ese hombre si hubiera disparado, sintió los brazos de su madre rubia y lloro en ellos, la verdad es que lo habia aguantando mucho.

Habia policías por todas partes, les dijeron que necesitarían su declaración, ellas dijeron que estarían dispuestas a darlas pero que necesitaban ir al hospital para ver cómo estaban los hijos de sus amigos, el agente asintió, y les dijo que se presentaran en la delegación para asentar su declaración.

Después de eso salieron hacia ale hospital donde encontraron a Santana abrazando a su esposa, mientras Val solo abrazaba sus piernas en el suelo con la mirada perdida, inmediatamente Beth corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, la otra la reconoció por lo que se dejó hacer.

También del otro lado esta Marley y Kitty abrazadas, Emily solo estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, Michele inmediatamente se fue con las Brittana para saber información.

– **¿Han sabido algo?**-pregunto con la mirada cristalina

–**No, aun no nos han informada nada-**contesto San

Varias horas después dos médicos diferentes se acercaban a cada familia para informar el estado de los chicos, Quinn vio como Marley asentía con Kitty suspirando tranquila, las vio acercarse a ellas.

– **¿Cómo esta Oliver?-**pregunto Q

–**El medico dijo que está estable, sacaron la bala sin ningún problema, solo necesitara descanso por unas semanas pero estaba bien-**dijo con media sonrisa, miraron hacia Santana que escuchaba atenta al doctor

– **¿Cómo esta Valkiria?-**pregunto

–**No… espero que este bien, no puedo imaginar que pasara si pasa algo grave-**decia distraída mirando hacia su amiga

Vieron como el medico se fue, y las dos esposas se acercaron con la mirada un poco esperanzada.

–**El medico dijo que ella está bien, la bala no toco ningún órgano por lo que pudieron extirparla sin ningún contratiempo, lo que si es que estaría algunos días aquí, ya que perdió mucha sangre, pero estará bien-**informo, Michele solo se abrazó a su madre morena.

Beth estaba abrazada a Valerie que ahora estaba más tranquila al escuchar lo que el medico dijo.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar que se recuperaran los dos chicos, sabían que estarían bien, eran fuertes y jóvenes, Santiago estaba muerto, eso quería decir que todo ya habia terminado, que podían vivir una vida tranquila a partir de ahora, pero sabían que no lo sería del todo, al contrario, tenían hijos adolescentes, quienes les traerían más de una dolor de cabeza, de eso estaban seguras todas.

* * *

N2:

_Catorceavo capitulo, espero les guste, ya estamos llegando al final._

_Próximo Capitulo… __**Recuperación**_


End file.
